Learning to Fly
by USSManhattan
Summary: After the events of Doctor's Disorders, our heroes must deal with a lasting complication... SERIES FINALE: All Capped Up: Hidden spy equipment forces a final showdown between Danny, Sam, and their friends against Vlad Plasmius.
1. Consequences

_ So, I got to float around and drop my boot. That's it._

Samantha Manson's smile faded slightly as she and her friend Danny Fenton fled from the hospital. They could still hear the unfortunate Tucker screaming in agony behind them. After a moment, Danny looked back with a sad look on his face.

"I really can't bear hearing Tucker scream like that," he said. You'd think it'd be better to help him rather than running away, don't you think Sam? Sam? Hello?"

"Huh?" the girl replied, shaking her head out its self-pitying monologue. "Yeah, yeah, it's a shame."

"You okay?" Danny asked as they slowed down.

"Yeah, I'm fine Danny... I'm fine," she muttered as she sat on a park bench.

"You don't look fine," he said as he sat beside her. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's just the whole Spectra thing, I guess," Sam replied as she clutched her hands together and looked at the ground with a sigh. "I just... well..."

"Don't like seeing friends hurt?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I don't like seeing them get hurt," Sam mumbled. _I also don't like them lusting after Latino bimbos that would know their face from their a--_

"Uh, Sam? You're kinda breaking the board there." Sam looked down to see she was ripping one of the slats free of the bench framework, her nails sunk deep into the wood. She blushed and pushed the board back into place.

"Just stressed is all," the Goth muttered with a slight blush.

"Oh. Well, I should get back home... Stevens wants a paper on the consolidation of New York City, and he is a stickler about that kinda thing," Danny replied as he got up. "See ya later?"

"Sure, Danny. See ya later." Danny smiled and ran off, waving as he did. Now alone, Sam crossed her arms and idly scuffed her boot in the dirt at the foot of the bench. _I might as well have just been a balloon,_ she thought to herself. _No ghost sense, no plasma balls, no phasing... no actual flying. I bet the others would call me lucky. I sure don't feel lucky._ Sighing again, the teenager got up and headed for home. She rubbed at her chest absent-minded for a moment as she left the park.

* * *

_The cure had missed a bug._

_Deep inside Sam's body, a lone green bug slowly crawled through the girl's bodily systems, deeper and deeper. She might have seemed cured with the others, but it was a red herring; the bug had gotten too deep inside. Falling after the others was another, as Spectra had bragged to Danny, "side effect." Now burrowed into his best friend, even Danny Phantom didn't know the bug was still in her body._

_The bug finally crawled into Sam's heart, and stopped. It then disintegrated, its remains being pumped through her body via the bloodstream...

* * *

_

Home sweet home.

Sam flopped back first onto her bed, spread-eagled. She gazed up at the ceiling for a moment before reaching around, looking for the clicker. No use moping over non-existent ectoplasm. She finally found the wayward device, and turned on her TV. She was greeted with the third season finale of _Enterprise_ in progress; Captain Archer trying to stop the Xindi superweapon from obliterating Earth. She smiled to herself; trying to picture a predicament that would lead to her staving off the destruction of humanity, bloodied by a fight, Danny at her s--

Well, okay, now she was daydreaming. She bit her lip in embarrassment and returned to the show. _Archer's such a wuss_, Sam thought idly. _Seems like the only thing he did well was getting his butt kicked by aliens._ After a moment more of watching the show, her stomach growled. She turned to her right to see the box of vegan-approved Cheez-its she kept on her bureau. Sam pushed herself off her bed, walked over to the box, and reached for it.

Her hand passed right through it.

Confused and a touch shocked, Sam immediately withdrew her arm. She blinked for a moment, then tried again. Once again, her arm passed through the box as if it wasn't even there.

"Okay. What's going on here..." Sam muttered. Before she could continue her analysis, the girl felt light-headed. She found herself floating again. Confusion turned to pain as her head slammed against the ceiling. Sam growled and rubbed her scalp, cursing to herself.

"Samantha! What are you doing up there? I heard a bang!"

"Nothing Mom," Sam groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I just... tripped on something. I'm fine."

"Well, if you cleaned that room of yours occasionally, young lady, that wouldn't be a problem!" With that, Mrs. Manson fell quiet.

"Okay, Sam, let's talk this through," the teenager muttered to herself. "I'm floating around again. And, I can't grab a box of Cheez-its. But, Tucker cured everyone. So why am I--" A flicker of an idea passed through her head, bringing a small smile to her face. She shook her head; before filling her head with delusions of grandeur, she should seek the one person who could know what was going on. With her "normal" arm, Sam fished her cellphone out of her pocket. She quickly speed-dialed the number.

Ring.

Ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Uh, Danny? It's Sam."

_"Sam? Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to write this paper or I'm gonna f--"_

"Um, I have a little problem here," Sam interrupted as she watched her other arm start to disappear. "You should come over. NOW." Before Danny could ask what she meant, her hand phased. The phone fell to the floor and shattered.

* * *

"Sam? Sam!"

Danny didn't like this at all. Sam had just told him something was wrong before he was disconnected. Redialing the number, he received a message that it was out of order. The boy gulped.

"Bad enough for me," he muttered as he tossed the phone onto his bed. His room lit up with a white flash, and the now ectoplasmic teen soared out the window for the Mansons' mansion.

* * *

Seconds later, Danny phased into Sam's room.

"Sam? Sam? Where are you?" he cried, looking around.

"Um, up here." Confused, the boy looked up. He gawked at the sight greeting his startled eyes. That was Sam, alright. Minus her right arm, some of her left, and about half of her legs. "I... sorta have a problem here."

"You're tellin' me," Danny muttered as he floated up towards his friend. He gently grabbed Sam's waist and brought her to the floor. He tied a sheet around her, and the teenager bobbed gently up and down. Irritated, she crossed what was left of her arms. A slight green glow shimmered in her narrowed eyes.

"Again with the tying me down..." she mumbled.

"Well, what else can I do?" Danny shrugged.

"How should I know!" Sam snapped, flinging her arms open. As she did, plasma balls flew from her invisible hands, crashing into the opposite walls. The projectiles left slightly smoldering holes. Sam bit her lip and blushed slightly. "Um, whoops!" she managed. Danny smiled gently; Sam looked kinda cute when she was blushing. The thought of that made his own cheeks red. He shook his head to clear it and cleared his throat.

"Okay, Sam... uh... let's get you back to my house and see what's going on," he finally managed.

"Yeah... with half of me missing and the other half having the gravity of a balloon, that'll work fine, Danny," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I don't need the sarcasm!" Danny snapped. "This is serious. Now, let's get you to my house." He untied Sam and grabbed her fast before she could float off again. He blushed, looking her over for a place to grab. "Um, let's see," he muttered as he scratched his nape. He sighed, and finally grabbed Sam's waist from behind. "Sorry, Sam, but this is the only way," Danny said as he flew upwards.

"Oh, that's okay, Danny," Sam replied in a slightly giddy voice. "I don't mind at all..."

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo had arrived at Danny's house. The halfa phased himself and his friend back to a material form. Unfortunately, Sam was now but a floating head.

"Okay, as if this wasn't creepy enough," she said as she looked down at her invisible body, "it just got creepier."

"Ha ha," Danny answered as he pawed through his parents' myriad devices on a nearby table. "By the way," the boy said, "you left this here." Danny tossed the object, a notepad, to the floor in front of the portal.

"Way to respect my stuff, Danny!" she snapped.

"Hey, it's just a notebook. Besides... well, I'm just going to ignore puns on this one too." He returned to his search.

"Yeah, but that notebook has my design for my ins-- uh, inside for a new house! Yeah, that..." Danny gave her a funny look.

"Since when are you an interior designer?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since a few weeks ago." Danny shrugged, and resumed his search once more. Finally, he snapped his fingers and picked up a small device. "Found it!" he called out, dashing back over to her.

"What is it?" Sam asked, her top knot having vanished.

"It's something Dad whipped up a few months ago. Scans people for ghost possession and the like," Danny replied as he ran the device up and down Sam's body. He studied the readout as it worked. He winced as it loaded.

"What is it, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Sam... you're turning into a ghost," he gulped.

"What do you mean, 'I'm turning into a ghost?' I'm still alive!"

"Yeah, but since when do people normally shoot plasma balls, float around, and start disappearing?" he countered.

"Okay, point taken," Sam replied. Her face hardened. "Is... there anything you can do?" she asked. _I didn't want it this badly..._ she gulped in her mind.

"I... I don't know," Danny said gently as he put his hand on where her shoulder should be. "Sam, I don't even know what's causing it. You're not being overshadowed or anything, but something's happening to your DNA. I don't know what it could be, I mean, Tucker got rid of the b--" Danny trailed off as his eyes widened. He didn't remember seeing the bug leaving Sam. It left everyone else; Jazz, Paulina, Kwan, Dash... he didn't see anything coming out of Sam. A sickening feeling twisted Danny's stomach as he remembered what Spectra had sneered:

_"...they'll be burned out and turned to shriveled husks."_

"No, no... oh jeez no," Danny whimpered as he put his hand to his mouth. Tears started to brim in his eyes.

"Danny? What is it?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna die, Sam," he croaked as a few tears trickled down his cheeks. "You're gonna die."

"Uh, yeah. I'm human... or was. Of course I'm gonna die."

"No, I mean in a few minutes," he sniffled. "The bug didn't leave you, did it? When Tuck did his thing?"

"I... don't think so," she said as she tried to remember.

"It didn't get out, Sam. Now nothing can get it out. It's draining you, and you're going to shrivel to nothing, and I can't do anything about it!" Danny snapped, hurling the device to the ground in disgust.

"...are you sure?" Sam managed.

"Spectra told me when she had me tied up... she was using parts of people for her plan, and the ghost powers were a side effect. She said if they didn't get out of the infected bodies... the victims would just... shrivel up. There's nothing I can do..." he finished, as more tears began to flow.

"Danny..." Sam squeaked as her own tears began to run.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," he replied as he hugged her... or where she was... tight. He couldn't physically feel her, but he could feel the warmth of her spirit; it was starting to slowly get cold already. Sam wrapped her arms best she could around him; she couldn't feel a thing with them, they passed right through him.

"I can't even feel you," she sniffled, burrowing her head against his shoulder. "This isn't fair! I didn't want this!"

"You think I did?" Danny replied.

"No! I mean, I wanted t--" Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Sam's body had returned... a sickly pale white. Sweat rolled down her body. "I don't feel good..." Sam whimpered as she clutched her stomach. She aimlessly wandered towards her notepad before keeling over. "I... guess this is goodbye, isn't it..." she whispered. Danny was about to reply when he saw something over the writhing teenager.

"No. No it's not." Danny rocketed to the wall, and grabbed one of his father's white and black jumpsuits. He ripped Jack's picture off; the grinning image was almost mocking the situation. "Quick, put this on."

"Danny, what are you..."

"Just do it!" he snapped. Realizing that Sam was far too weak to do something like that, Danny quickly phased it on. He soared at near subsonic speed for the control panel nearby; if memory actually served, it was all correct. Danny bit his finger, almost ripping a hole through his glove. _I hope I'm right_... he thought.

Sam, meanwhile, opened her notepad. She flipped to the pocket, and saw what she was looking for; a stylized "S" in the same font as Danny's. She'd designed it as a lark the same time she made her friend's. With what strength she had, Sam shoved the design against her chest, hoping it would stick and was on straight. No sooner had she pulled her trembling hands away, Danny roared over, flew her into the portal, pounded the infamous button with his fist, and soared out.

There was a great big flash; Sam writhed as her entire body was bombarded with spectral energy. Danny winced as the teenager's skeleton flickered periodically; even if this would work, Sam may have been too weak to survive the forces her body was now being subject to. They'd both know soon enough if Sam's molecules being rearranged would do what Danny was hoping it'd do. The flash died away, leaving a cloud of smoke and steam in the portal.

"...Sam?" Danny managed in a hoarse whisper. Stillness greeted his reply, and for a moment, he feared the worst. Then, a form moved and walked free of the cloud surrounding it. A perfectly healthy, white haired Sam, now wearing a photo-negative jumpsuit and an insignia of her own emerged, looking herself over.

"Not bad, Danny," Sam said as she looked her arms over. "It's kinda loose in the shoulders, but I think I can grow into it," She gave her body a few experimental twists as the spandex stretched around her. Danny gave a strangled cry of joy and swept the new halfa into his arms.

"It worked... it actually worked," he stuttered in relief, hugging her close.

"Whatever you did? Yeah, it did. But... what were you trying to do, exactly?" she asked him.

"Well, with your DNA being rewritten and your body tearing itself apart trying to reject the ghost energy, I thought if you got the treatment I got, it would be stabilized. How do you feel?"

"A heck of a lot better than I was a minute ago," Sam replied with a grin as she hugged him back. "Pretty clever thinking, smart guy." Danny blushed and tried to blink the last tears away before he squinted at her chest.

"What is that...?"

"Oh, just something I whipped up..." she replied, blushing. "Does it really matter? I mean, I didn't die."

"Right, right," Danny responded, smacking his head. "I'm just really happy it worked," he continued as he hugged her again. "I mean, if you died, I don't know what I would have done..."

"It's okay, Danny. I'm fine now," Sam replied, patting his back. They finally let go, taking the other's hands. They gazed into each others' tear-streaked faces, then slowly craned their necks forward. Their lips locked, followed by their arms, tightly wrapped around the other. Minutes seemed to pass before they finally let go.

"Well... I guess there's some stuff you need to learn now," Danny mumbled, his cheeks now a bright red.

"What, like how to stop floating around aimlessly?" Sam replied with a grin.

"Well, yeah, there's that," Danny agreed with his own smile. "Well, let's do it this way: What do you want to learn first?"

"Well," Sam said softly as she scuffed her foot, "there is something I've always wanted to do..."

* * *

Night had fallen upon Amity Park at long last. It was probably the longest day Danny and Sam had had in years. But, that didn't matter at the moment; they stood atop Danny's house, looking briefly at the constellations before going back to the task at hand before them.

"Okay, you sure this is what you wanna do first?"

"Beyond words," Sam replied without hesitation.

"Okay," Danny replied with a hopeful sigh. He took a deep breath, and stepped back slightly. "First off, try willing yourself off the ground. Slowly." Sam nodded and closed her eyes. After a moment, she slowly drifted off the ground. "Hey, I did it!" Sam cried happily, her eyes still closed.

"Well, good, that's the first step. Now, trying actually willing yourself up higher. Not too fast, Sam. Nice and slow." Sam nodded and tried the boy's advice. There was a beat, and then Sam soared haphazardly off the roof, dive-bombing towards the street. Danny quickly sped down and caught her.

"Okay," he muttered as Sam caught her breath. "Plan B." Danny looped his arms around Sam's waist and soared high into the sky. He leveled out at a decent altitude. Confused, Sam opened her eyes, seeing the city far below her, no bigger than a model.

"Uh, Danny?" she asked.

"We're gonna try it this way," Danny said gently. "I'm gonna slowly let go, and you tell yourself to just keep going straight without me. I'll catch you at the first sign of trouble. Okay?"

"Okay," Sam gulped. "This, uh, wasn't as easy as I thought it would be," she managed with a shy smile. Danny smirked a little.

"Well, that's because you were just a passenger until now. Okay," he said as he straightened out, "I'm gonna let go. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sam answered.

"Okay, here we go..." Danny replied. He slowly let go. Sam sputtered forward for a moment before plunging belly first towards the ground. The teenager screamed, flailing her limbs. Danny caught her in an instant, holding her close. Between catching her breath she smiled a little at how close she was to Danny, feeling his calming warmth and heartbeat against her...

"Sorry, Sam. I don't think you're ready for this," Danny said as he started to take her down slowly. Sam shook her head.

"No, Danny, no! I just wasn't ready that time. Please, one more chance?"

"Well," he sighed as if in thought. A small smile suddenly crossed his lips as if he had figured something out. "Okay, sure. I'll just guide you for a ways, okay?" Danny continued as he flew forward.

"Sounds fair," Sam replied.

"Okay, here we go..." he said. Slowly, he let go of Sam; she continued to fly straight on her own. "Still got you, Sam, don't worry," he said as matched speed above her. "Not gonna let anything happen..."

"Danny, are you gonna let me try this or not?" she snapped.

"Oh, I don't know," the boy replied as he settled in next to her. "You tell me, Sam." The girl boggled as she saw Danny flanking her with arms crossed; she looked over her back to see she was indeed flying under her own power. "You're doin' great, Sam, doin' great," Danny continued as if he were coaching a child biking without training wheels for the first time in their life. Sam blinked for a moment.

"I'm... flying?" she sputtered.

"You sure are," Danny said with a grin. Sam paused, then screamed forward at full tilt. She let loose a war whoop as she now soared upwards in a loop. Falling back into a straight line, she sped through a cloud with a giddy giggle, feeling the misty dampness flow lovingly past her face, kissing her cheeks. She closed her eyes, savoring the warm, gentle breeze flowing past her. Finally catching up to her, Danny flanked her once again. "So, uh, how's it feel?"

Sam turned to face him, joyful tears in her eyes. "More amazing then I could have ever dreamed of. I've never felt so... alive," she said with an ironic smile.

"Yeah, it kinda does that to you," Danny agreed. On impulse, he took her hand. Sam looked down and closed around it after a moment. The teenagers blushed with large, goofy grins. Then they slowly flew upwards, still holding hands in a lazy loop before settling gently on the ledge of the city's tallest building. They gazed out into the night, arms around the other.

"You seem pretty calm about this," Danny said after a while.

"Considering everything that's happened lately, I could use some calm," Sam replied as she marveled at the lights below.

"No, I mean about being a halfa," Danny clarified.

"Oh, that..." Sam responded. "Guess since I'm used to you being one, it was kinda easy to go to." Danny raised an eyebrow; it had taken him months to accept he'd never be normal Danny Fenton again. Sometimes, that feeling still rose up. He thought back over the past year, and all the times Sam had been with him as he fought for his life, looking spooked and helpless. Then he reflected over the recent bout with Spectra, Sam looking down with frustrated disgust, as if she were so close yet so far to something she wanted...

"You wanted this, didn't you," he said. Sam sat for a moment, idly kicking her legs. She looked down at the street.

"Yes," she finally said softly.

"Why, Sam," he asked softly, gazing into her glowing eyes. "All my enemies... Skulker, Plasmius, Spectra, Walker... heck, even that box idiot... are now your enemies. The police are going to look at you like some monster. You're in so much danger now..."

"And I wasn't before hand?" she replied.

"Well, no, you were, but..."

"Danny," Sam interrupted, taking his hands. "I didn't want this because I wanted to do tricks in the sky. I wanted this for you."

"Me?"

"Yes," she continued with a nod. "Seeing you under attack, getting knocked around, beaten... I felt so angry and helpless. I wanted to do something, but I've always been useless. Now that I got these," Sam said as she made her eyes glow a brighter green, "you got someone to watch your back."

"I'm gonna need to watch yours until you got your, uh, ghost tail," Danny replied. "There's a lot you have to learn before you can go off and kick a ghost's butt, Sam. Believe me, I've learned... the hard way."

"Oh, I know. But... I'm gonna have a pretty good teacher," she whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek. Danny put his hand on it with a shy smile.

"I don't think I've ever felt this close to you," Danny said after a moment.

"Me neither. Almost like we have a psychic connection or something."

"Well, I didn't know I could read minds," Danny replied. "Maybe because we've... gotten so close," he said with a shrug. The two shared memories of their adventures over their years of knowing each other, and the year since the lab accident. Sometimes they saw things they didn't want to see. Sam winced at finding out she had fallen victim to the Amulet of Aragon and wreaked havoc on the school, nearly killing Danny; Danny himself grimaced at Sam's memory of Freakshow forcing him to push her off the train. They turned beet red.

"I don't like to think about that," they said in unison.

"Yeah, I'd say we were linked," Sam said after a moment.

"Seems it," Danny replied as he helped her up. "Well, like I said, I have a paper... I really should get it done..."

"You need help? Two heads are better than none."

"Sure, why not," Danny smiled as he took her hand. Sam squeezed it back, and they flew for Danny's house.

* * *

_**Two weeks later...**_

"Man, I thought I'd NEVER get out of there!" Tucker Foley scowled as he stumbled down the steps on uneasy crutches. "And where the heck were Danny and Sam? They didn't show up at all..." he grumbled. As if in answer, he looked up; Danny was standing a few feet away, holding a small box.

"Hey, Tuck," the boy called out.

"Hey, yourself. Where were you guys? If I had to hear that guy tell me what he did and didn't have one more time, I'd have strangled myself with my IV tubes."

"Uh, sorry, Tuck," Danny blushed. "We've... kinda been distracted by things beyond our control."

"Ghost trouble?" the bereted one asked.

"You could say that," Danny replied. He handed the box over to Tucker. "Here, Sam and I got you this to make up for it." Tucker raised an eyebrow. He opened the small box to reveal a video game inside.

"_Halo 2_? Sweet! I've wanted this for a while!"

"Yeah, because you kept... killing me in two seconds on the first," Danny grumbled, looking at that ground.

"Speaking of Sam... where is she?" Tucker asked, looking around.

"Well, that's kinda why we couldn't visit, Tuck. See, things have kinda... changed since you were in the hospital." Tucker smirked.

"Did you two finally come to terms about yourselves?"

"Again, you could say that," Danny admitted. He looked around for a moment, then looked at the ground, as if he were mentally talking to it. After a moment, a form phased out of it with a giddy smile; the hairstyle and clothes were unmistakable. Tucker boggled at the sight.

"You mean she's...?"

"Tucker," Danny said as he wrapped his arms around the new figure, "I'd like you to meet 'Sammy Spectre.'"


	2. Through the Wringer

_Well, this WAS supposed to be a one shot, but I think six or seven people begging for more can't be ignored... ;-P_

_LadyMaundrell: Well, thank you very much! I'm touched that you thought it was so good... _

_fubukis-wraph: Well, no, it's not anymore. :-D_

_Faunamon: Glad you enjoyed it._

_Spongewolf: Sure, I'll keep going for a bit. I have a few scenarios in mind..._

_kitty00240: See, that's the thing... not seeing it leave Sam, and how long it took her to fall. Perhaps I'm reading too far in, but those two facts, along with the fact Sam was virtually unscathed compared to the ENTIRE school, makes me wonder..._

_Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0: Yeah, I have too. Mostly because it'd change the show's dynamics, especially romantically (I'm D/S, if you can't tell. ;-P)_

_Kraven the Hunter: Yeah, I slipped in that wording as a ref. But, who knows... maybe they'll have it, just not for a while. I mean, we didn't know about Nibbler's role in Fry's freezing in Futurama for a couple seasons..._

_Anyway, on with the show. _

_

* * *

_

Tucker blinked

"'Sammy Spectre?' You mean Sam's...?"

"No, I've always been able to pass through objects, Tuck, I just haven't shown you until just now," Sam said with a somewhat snide look.

"Ignoring..." Tucker replied. "So, seriously, what happened?"

"'Foley' missed someone in the hospital. The bug burrowed in too far to get it out. Sam started turning into a ghost, then her body started tearing itself apart trying to reject the ectoplasm, so I threw her in the portal to stabilize her DNA," Danny replied. "I threw a jumpsuit on her and she added her own... accent."

"What, little flowers?" Tucker smirked.

"Ignoring..." Sam replied, somewhat irritated.

"Seriously, how's Sam been holding up?"

"I've been okay," she replied. "My body parts are going missing, and yesterday my grandma found me on asleep on the bowling alley... But, I haven't had a 'baptism of fire' yet, if that's what you mean."

"She know anything yet?" Tucker continued, adjusting his weight.

"Sam's got flying down pretty well," Danny said. "Like she said, she's having some problems staying solid, though. I'm gonna take her out for some 'target practice as soon as I can."

"You can now," Tucker replied. "Not like I'm up for anything serious with this cast..." he continued, lifting the damaged foot slightly. "Besides, Sam needs to know how to defend herself. She's in a lot of danger now."

"As if I wasn't before, with the being infected by a ghost virus to begin with?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam knows, Tuck. We've talked about it." Sam opened her mouth to speak when her legs phased. She gave a quick yelp as she sank, but Danny caught her and pulled her free of the ground.

"Yeah, go teach her," Tucker said with a nod. "She'll need it."

"You sure?" Sam asked. "Sorry we've bailed on you."

"That's okay, really. Besides... I got Master Chief to keep me company," Tucker grinned, rattling the video game. "See ya." With that, Tucker hobbled off. He had gone but a few feet when he felt a slight cold and lifting into the air.

"Jeez, Tuck, what kind of half-ghost best friends would we be if we let you stumble home?" Sam asked as she and Danny flew him to Casa de Foley. They set him down in an alley near his house, waved, and sped off for the forest.

* * *

"So, what should I learn first there, big guy?"

"Er, I'm your size, I'm not that big," Danny mumbled, bright red.

"Details, details," Sam scolded, crossing her arms.

"Well, first you should learn how to defend yourself," Danny said after clearing his throat. So, first lesson: Plasma balls. First, you should change."

"Kinda goes without saying, don't you think?" Sam asked. She raised her arms as if celebrating a victory, and two purple rings surrounded her from her waist. They quickly passed over the teenager, her shirt and skirt turning into a jumpsuit with a proud white "S," her hair snowy white, and her eyes a fierce neon green. She brought her arms down, and stretched. "Still kinda hurts when I do it," she mumbled.

"Your body's still getting used to it. I was sore for a while too," Danny replied. "Anyway, like I said, plasma balls," the boy continued. He walked over to a tree, and scratched a large "X" with a pocket knife in the bark. "What I want you to do is try to hit this 'X,' Sam. Sound fair."

"Sure, why not." A beat passed. "...how do I do that."

"Oh, yeah, you should probably know that," Danny said. "Oops." He dashed back to Sam, transforming as he went. He stood next to her and showed her an empty hand. "What you want to do is just kinda will it. Tell yourself to create it." As Danny said this, a green and black orb of energy formed in his hand. "Then, tell yourself where you want it to go, and throw it." With that, the boy demonstrated on a branch on the tree. "Now, you try it, Sam."

"Okay, sure..." she replied uneasily. Sam closed her eyes, and a ball of purple and green energy swirled into being. The girl was too enthralled with creating the phenomenon to think of throwing it, and she suddenly dropped it, clutching her hand with a small yelp.

"You okay?" Danny asked, pulling the arm away from Sam's face to examine it.

"Yeah, it just kinda burned me is all..." she mumbled.

"That's another thing, Sam, don't let it linger. I'm not a very good teacher," he sighed with an ashamed look.

"It's okay, Danny. I mean, who else would teach me?"

"Good point. Now, create another ball, and try throwing it." Sam nodded, and again summoned the ball to create itself. Quicker than the first time, it formed in her palm. Not wasting anytime, Sam hurled the ectoplasmic projectile at the tree, missing her target by a foot.

"That's it, Sam! That's what you want to do. Now, try again for the X," Danny said, patting her shoulder. Sam blushed, and tried again, grunting from exertion as she did so. This time, she hit closer to the X.

"Great job, Sam!" Danny cheered. "But, I'm noticing your throwing is kinda off. Here," he offered, kneeling next to her. "What you wanna do is move your arm like this," Danny said as he positioned her arm in the correct mannerism. He realized what he was doing and blushed. "Ooh, sorry," he muttered biting his lip.

"No, it's fine," Sam replied, also flush. "Now, I should throw it like this?" she asked, showing Danny a dry run through. The boy nodded. For the third time, Sam armed herself and fired. Finally, she hit the X dead center. She pumped a fist in celebration with a gleeful "Yes!"

"I knew you could do it!" Danny said, ruffling her hair. Sam turned to thank him when a great flash resounded in the clearing. Above them, a very angry, middle-aged female ghost hovered, glaring daggers at the young new halfa.

"How dare you hit my trees, young lady!" she screeched.

"Um, and you are...?" Danny asked.

"Evergreen, Lady of the Forest. And this whelp," she hissed, jabbing a finger at Sam, "has defiled my domain. For this, she shall pay!" With that, the ghost dove at her, wailing like a banshee.

"DANNY!" Sam shrieked, covering her face defensively. Without a word, the boy jumped in front of her and cast a shield. Evergreen bounced off and crashed into another tree, knocking it over. Her eyes blazed an intense red.

"Arrogant fools," she growled. "That's two trees destroyed because of your callous disregard for my forest. For that, after I've defeated you, you will replace them!" the ghost screamed, again diving at the halfas as an odd-colored talon extended from her hand. Before Danny could raise the shield again, Evergreen slashed him across the chest. The boy clutched the wound for a moment, before feeling himself starting to stiffen. Ghostly bark started forming around the slash, as small branches sprouted from his shoulders. Sam gaped.

"Danny! Oh no, what has she d--" The girl was cut off as she herself was slashed; this time it was a grazing, but the damage had been done; Sam felt her blood tingle from the slash outward, and she could feel the flesh around it lose feeling. The girl yelped. Smug, Evergreen floated to a stop before the transforming teenagers.

"Now you see the price for trespassing. In a few minutes, your transformation will be complete." She paused. "Welcome home," she added with a bitter sneer before laughing.

"Danny... I'm sorry," Sam whispered.

"Sam!" Danny grunted as his limbs stiffened. "Hit her! I can't do it now!"

"But, I don't know how!" she cried back.

"Yes you do, you just did it..." he replied soothingly. "Just think about it!" The boy groaned as he began to lose feeling in his limbs. Sam winced, and brought her hands up. She tried to block the disconcerting sight of leaves sprouting from her arms as she took aim. Evergreen scoffed.

"Don't fight it, child. Spend your last minutes in peace." Without a word, Sam screamed and started barraging her with plasma ball after plasma ball. The cocky ghost was knocked onto her back, shocked. Sam didn't let up; she screamed and attacked with increasing intensity. A ball struck the talon, snapping it in half. With that, the transforming flesh on the halfas returned to normal; Danny happily joined in as it did so. Shocked and injured, Evergreen fled into the darkness of the forest.

"You did it, Sam!" Danny cried as he embraced his fellow halfa in a tight, warm hug. "You beat her back!"

"But, I flaked out... I nearly got us, uh, treed," Sam sighed.

"So what? You scared her off. That's all that matters," Danny replied as he stroked her back. Sam sighed happily and leaned back into Danny's embrace. Finally, he let go, snapping her out of her happy daze.

"We should probably get you up and running on shielding yourself," Danny said as he cricked his fingers. "Again, just will it." Sam nodded, and closed her eyes as she brought her hands. Hesitantly, a light purple wall of energy flickered around her upper body, shorting in and out. Sam tried harder to hold it, but the shield exploded, and she panted in exhaustion. "Woah, woah, Sam, don't strain yourself!" Danny urged as he helped her back. "Nice and slow, okay?"

"Right, right," Sam mumbled to herself. Once again, she tried, slowly. This time, the shield was a darker purple, and held, ultimately covering the entire front half of her body. Sam smiled, happy that she was getting somewhere.

"Very nice, Sam," he said. "Now, let's see how it holds." With that, Danny flew a few yards in front of her, and turned to face her, charging his hands.

"You're going to hit me!" Sam squeaked in shock.

"Yes and no. I'm gonna throw you some low-yield stuff. If it hits, it'll be like a love tap or a snowball, okay?"

"Well... okay," Sam mumbled. "Ready when you are." Danny nodded, and began to lob some small plasma balls at the teenager. At first, some slipped through, hitting the girl. However, gradually, Sam blocked more and more of the projectiles. With every shot, her confidence and shield grew stronger, and Danny slowly upped the yield as Sam's abilities crew. Soon, he was firing at normal power; Sam was effortlessly blocking them at this point, surrounded by a dark purple bubble. Finally, Danny put his hands down, grinning.

"Those last few were what I usually throw," he said. "You're really picking this stuff up, Sam."

"I'm a fast learner," Sam blushed. "But, I'm not gonna help you if I'm just standing there, shielding myself."

"Don't push yourself, Sam. You're doin' fine," Danny replied, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I'm really impressed."

"Well, I suppose I have a pretty good teacher..."

_"Frankly, I think Daniel is a rather poor one,"_ a voice suddenly said as mist escaped Danny and Sam's mouths. With a swirl and a flash of light, a tall man with a white cloak and blood-red eyes appeared, grinning.

"Plasmius," Danny growled.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"He's that jerk I was telling you about when everyone was trying to catch me a while back," the boy replied. Vlad feigned offense.

"'Jerk?' I'm hurt, Daniel. I thought we had a good relationship."

"Relate this," the teen scowled as he fired a volley at his arch-enemy. Vlad effortlessly blocked them with a wave of his hand. "Now, as I was saying... You're not a very good teacher for young... Samantha, is it?"

"It's 'Sam,'" the girl snarled.

"No matter. Come with me, child, and I'll show you the true powers of your new life in the world you now belong to."

"No," Sam replied.

"This wasn't really a suggestion, girl," Vlad replied with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Come here."

"Bite me," Sam shot back, crossing her arms. The older halfa smirked.

"You have spunk, girl. I'm most eager to break it." He jerked his hand up towards him. With a yelp, Sam found herself hurled towards the man. He grabbed her in a cold, crushing bear hug. Sam squirmed in his hateful grip.

"Let me go!" the teenager snapped, kicking.

"I swear, Plasmius, if you hurt her," Danny growled as his eyes lit up. Vlad yawned mockingly.

"I swear, Daniel. You're rather predictable. But, no worries, I'll be taking Samantha off your hands now. Once I'm done, you can have her back," the man sneered as he flew towards the portal. Growling in rage, Danny tackled him, and the three tumbled through the portal.

* * *

In Vlad's medieval stronghold in Wisconsin, three forms fell out of a metal portal in the corner of the lab. The eldest of the forms grinned.

"Why, thank you for the assist, Daniel," he sneered.

"Let Sam go," Danny replied in an icy, calm voice.

"Now, why would I want to do that, pray tell?" Vlad asked. He held Sam's arms fast behind her back at her wrists, as the girl continued to struggle. "She has a lot of spirit, I have to admit."

"It's why I'm drawn to her," Danny muttered bitterly.

"Oh, always with the melodramatics, my boy?"

"Don't you ever call me that! Ever! Again!" Danny snapped. Vlad frowned.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to respect your elders, boy?" Before the child good respond, Vlad kicked Danny in the gut. The boy went flying back first into a cage, which clanged shut behind him. He jumped up and started shaking the bars with an almost feral growl, eyes a blinding green.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Oh, be quiet, Samantha," Vlad scoffed. "You don't need him anymore. Follow my lead, and you'll be more powerful than the boy could ever train you..."

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Sam snapped back.

"Oh, but you will, my child," Vlad hissed, clamping onto her arms like a vice. Sam groaned at the painful sensation of her blood seemingly turning to ice water.

"What are you doing to her!" Danny growled.

"Why, I'm making myself a new apprentice, Daniel. You've proved a disappointment. You're too powerful at the moment. But, this young lady," Vlad sneered, nodding towards the groaning teenager, "is ripe for the molding. Her powers are nascent now; I will make her an equal. Well, almost an equal. But, it will certainly be enough to rid myself of you and that OAF a father you have for good."

"You'll never be able to do that! Sam would never listen to you!"

"Oh, really? Take a look, my boy," Vlad said as he turned around. Danny gaped at Sam, her skin now turning a pale blue, iris less red eyes set in a face contorting in agony. "I'd say she's coming along nicely, wouldn't you? A minute more or so..."

"You monster," Danny muttered under his breath.

"Oh, always with the names? It's getting old and predictable. Besides, young Samantha is ready." With that, Vlad let go with a push. Looking confused, Sam stumbled forward for a moment. Then, a cold sneer crept over her face as her hands crackled with energy. She cocked her head slightly.

"Hi, Danny," she said in a echoing voice. The boy seemed to deflate.

"No..."

"Oh, yes. Vlad's right... I kind of like this," Sam sneered as she walked over to the cage. "I'm certainly packing more of a punch than you could ever give me."

"This can't be happening," Danny muttered to himself. "Sam would never let herself be taken over by this j--" His words were cut off by a scream as Sam discharged one of her hands into the boy's body.

"That proof enough for you?" she asked with a smirk. Danny stumbled to his feet, devastated. It looked like Sam, even spoke like Sam... but it wasn't her.

"Excellent work, Samantha..." Vlad replied with a sarcastic clap. "In a few weeks, you'll know almost everything I know. Together, we'll dominate the planet."

"Sounds great," Sam hissed. "Don't you think, Danny?"

"...wonderful," the child sighed, crushed. "And the world'll have me to thank for it, since I saved your life and gave you ghost powers to begin with." Danny looked up to regard his lost friend when he saw black irises in her blood red eyes.

"You... did do that..." she said, her voice with a lesser echo.

"Yes, but who gave you what you have now, girl?" Vlad called. "You can tap into almost limitless power because of this." Sam hesitated.

"What was it you said last year during the election?" Danny shot back. "'Absolute power corrupts absolutely?' Is that what you want, Sam?"

"I don't..." Sam replied in a stressed voice, shaking slightly. She clutched her hands into fists and clenched her eyes shut.

"Oh, come now Samantha. Enough games," Vlad replied. "You can rule Earth as a goddess now."

"That is true," she replied. Her eyes flew open, iris less again.

"Sam, no, don't let go of me," Danny said calmly. "You are not like that. You don't want to conquer, you want to accept. You want to build, not destroy. That's why I liked you. That's why I love you," he said in a lower voice, looking at his feet.

"Love...?" Sam managed, blinking.

"Yes, yes, very sweet, but Samantha must be running along now to enslave the world of the living with me," Vlad sighed as tore her from the cage. "Now that I have you back, my dear, there is only one thing you need to do."

"What's that, my teacher..." Sam said in an icy voice.

"Kill Fenton. Right now. You have enough energy to vaporize him. Once you do that, the world is ours." The girl grinned and turned towards the cage. Her hands were glowing with an almost blinding red. Danny covered his eyes with an arm, unable to stand the intensity of the light and who was wielding it. Sam brought her hands together, took aim, and fired. Her blast smashed into the panel controlling the cage, bouncing off towards Vlad. The stunned halfa barely raised a shield in time.

"What the devil!" he screeched. Sam whirled around, her eyes and skin normal, and very, very angry.

"I don't like it when jerks tell me what to do," she snarled as she let loose a barrage of plasma fire. Now free, Danny fell in beside her and opened fire himself. Vlad snarled, gritting his teeth.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, releasing a concussive blast. Danny and Sam were flung backwards against the wall, dazed. Growling like an angel of vengeance, he floated over to them.

"You little FOOL," Vlad snarled, spitting the last word out as if it were a curse. "You gave up impossible power for this... whelp!"

"Oh, was I supposed to worship you?" she replied snidely.

"No, you're firmly on the side of good now," he hissed. "Which means I must destroy you both. Don't feel too bad about this," Vlad continued as he charged up a blast. "I'm quite sure you two have a lot of friends waiting for you in the Ghost Zone. Any last words, Daniel and Samantha?"

"Oh, I have some. But Grandma doesn't like it when I say 'em," Sam replied.

"Yeah, Mom would ground me if she knew what I wanted to say," Danny chimed in. "So, I guess not."

"Just as well. The Packers about to kick off. Have fun in oblivion," Vlad said as he took aim. Impulsively, the two young halfas grabbed hands and winced. It was at this moment the two fell through the floor,just seconds before Vlad fired. Seeing a smoldering hole in the floor, the arrogant Plasmius assumed he had two less enemies to worry about, and phased upstairs for the big game.

* * *

"You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But... let's get out of here."

"With pleasure," Danny muttered, taking flight. Sam lunged up clumsily to him. "Still having trouble with take offs?"

"Yeah," she replied with a blush.

"Well, we'll work on it." Danny was quiet for a beat. "I don't get it..."

"What?" Sam asked.

"How we just... fell through the floor like that."

"Oh, uh... that was me," Sam replied, slightly pink.

"You did that?" Danny asked, looking her in the eyes. She nodded.

"It just... came to me, I guess."

"Well, that's good to hear. I just feel kinda stupid for not thinking about it first," Danny replied with a deep red blush.

"Hey, it's okay. You got knocked around a lot more than me. Thanks to me," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Sam, don't do this..." Danny scolded.

"I wasn't strong enough, Danny," Sam sighed. "He just walked over me."

"Of course he did! You've barely had these powers for two weeks. He's had them for decades. Heck, I've had mine for a year, and I've been taken over a couple of times. So please... don't beat yourself up. Besides, if you didn't take 'Evergreen' by surprise, we'd be a bit... stiff right now."

"I... guess you're right," Sam agreed.

"Of course I am. Now, what do you want to do when we get back home? I was thinkin' tofu ice cream?"

"That'd be really nice," Sam said, blushing. Danny smiled and gave her hand a squeeze as they headed back to Ohio.


	3. Gremlins in the Bloodstream

_LadyMaundrell: No, see, Sam was "Evil Sam" at that moment; Vlad was corrupting her to be his minion. Danny was reminding her to try to save her from that fate._

_sam manson rulez : Thank you, and here's an update. And yes, she does._

_kitty00240 : Like Danny on the show, I do want a theme to be Sam's learning/struggling with her powers. As a matter of a fact, they're BOTH going to learn a new ability here._

_ROSECAT: I'm flattered you're enjoy it so much! And please, post what you have!_

_ X: Aw, c'mon. Let me see an example of your writing. And, I'm happy you're enjoying it._

_Riverfox237: Thank you, and I will try to keep up the good work._

_charizardag: Thanks, and I'll try to read yours as soon as I can._

_Lady Serenity Moon Child: Gee, I didn't know it was this emotional. Thanks:-D_

* * *

_Anyway, our poor lil' heroes are going to be rather miserable in this one...

* * *

_

"Wow, we always get the winners, don't we?"

Sam hurled yet another plasma barrage at the ghostly... thing before them. It looked like a giant, transparent ball of viral material with a face.

"Tell me about it," Danny muttered as he also opened fire. The ghost they were fighting laughed at the figures attacking him.

"Foolish little halfas," he sneered. "You honestly think you can inoculate yourselves against me, Bubonic, master of illness and disease? After all, it is I who make all humans sick!"

"This guy has a disease all right... in the head," Sam whispered through her teeth to Danny. The boy nodded as their green and purple plasma-fireworks show continued. Bubonic scowled.

"I heard that, girl. And you waste your time with your attack. Everyone knows you fight me with your immune system, not your plasma fire! Feel my viral wrath!" The two were just starting to groan when Bubonic unleashed a massive blast of green goo, which caught the two in the chest. The force slammed Danny and Sam into a wall, covering them in the sticky substance.

"Ewww!" the teenagers shrieked. They twitched slightly as their eyes went red for a moment, then resumed their struggles. Bubonic hovered before them, grinning.

"Well, there's no point in me being here anymore; the damage has been done. I suggest rest and chicken soup. Until then, children." With that, the repulsive ghost vanished in a swirl of ghostly energy. The two finally pulled themselves free and drifted down to Tucker, who had his tongue out in disgust.

"Do you have any idea how disgusting that was."

"Oh, no, Tucker," Sam replied as she and Danny turned back into humans. "I think being completely covered in ghost snot is a wonderful experience. Look at the wonders it's doing to my skin!" she snapped, yanking at the caked gunk.

"Don't really want to, Sam. And don't fling it at me."

"Don't need the attitude, Tuck," Danny growled as he struggled to break the substance out of his hair.

"Hey, I ain't the one every ghost from New York to Selinsgrove wants to kill, now, am I?" he replied, crossing his arms.

"That's true," Sam replied, sniffling slightly.

"What can I say, we're popular," Danny added, rubbing his eyes. Tucker cocked his head, concerned.

"You two okay? You look terrible all of a sudden."

"I do feel a little cruddy," Danny confessed.

"Yeah, me too," Sam chimed in, starting to sound stuffed.

"I think I know what's going on," Tucker said with a note of concern. "That icky guy said 'the damage is done,' remember?"

"What kind of damage did h-- oh, darnit," Danny sniffed.

"I hate being sick!" Sam whined.

"You guys better get home, then," Tucker advised them. "You're lucky we have a three day weekend. I'll catch you later, when you're not a biohazard."

"Oh, thanks, Dr. Foley! Love the bedside manner!" Sam shot back as he walked off. "I am to please!" he called back as he rounded the corner.

"He's right though," Danny said, looking a bit pale. "See you tomorrow?"

"If we're still alive," Sam replied with a week smile.

"That's what I love I about you Sam, always the optimist. See ya," the boy replied. The two exchanged a kiss and walked for home, coughing slightly.

* * *

In the living room of the Fenton household, Jazz lounged lazily in an armchair, sipping a soda while reading a novel. She was just starting the next chapter when the door opened. She smiled and peered over the book.

"Hey, little brother, how are y--" Jazz dropped her jaw and book as Danny stumbled inside. Drenched in sweat and ironically ghostly pale, he looked at her with bloodshot eyes. He smiled weakly.

"Oh, hey Jazz," he rasped. "Just a little under the weather's a--" The boy was cut off by a terrible coughing fit. His older sister jumped out of her chair and ran towards the ailing child. She felt his forehead with her hand.

"Ohmigosh, Danny! You're burning up! You need to get into bed, right now!" Jazz said, scooping Danny up and carrying him upstairs.

"Jazz, I'm fine," he mumbled, coughing.

"Like heck," she replied, taking off his shoes. "Now, you just get yourself into bed right now, and I'll get you some chicken soup and ginger ale. I'll wheel a TV in here in a minute." With that, she raced out of the room. Too exhausted and out of it to care, Danny stumbled into bed with his T and jeans, groaning.

* * *

_"Well, I guess having the flu has some perks... like making your sister lavish attention over you."_

Danny took another sip of chicken soup as he watched Nickelodeon. He never thought he'd have such a need for Spongebob in his life. He chuckled slightly as the episode continued. After a moment, Jazz opened the door, knocking on it.

"Yeah?" the boy rasped.

"Just checkin' in on my little brother. Feeling any better yet?"

"A smidge," he replied, before lapsing into a coughing fit. Jazz frowned and checked his temperature.

"Still hot. You need your pillows fluffed or anything? More soup?"

"No, I'm fine. I could use a little more g--"

"Hey Danny," a voice snuffled from the door. The boy and Jazz craned their necks to see an equi-sick Sam leaning on the door frame. Jazz jumped to her feet.

"Sam! What are you doing here like that?" she cried.

"I was sick... of my room. So, I thought I'd come over and see Danny and... why is Jazz picking me up," Sam sputtered.

"You shouldn't be here at all, and you're certainly not going back like this!" she replied as she picked Sam up and removed her boots. "Danny, move over."

"Uh, Jazz, we're only four--"

"Look, you're both dressed, responsible, and dead sick. I think I can trust you," Jazz replied as she slipped Sam next to him. "Now stay right there, I'll get some pillows and another tray and more soup..."

"Your sister's nice," Sam sniffled as Jazz ran off.

"She can be, when she's not nosy and invading my life," Danny grinned weakly. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really... stupid ghost. I think I'm gonna die," she muttered. "But..." she continued as she rested her head against Danny's, "the company may change that." Danny blushed.

"It may help me too," he replied.

"That's the hope," Sam returned. After a moment, Jazz swooped back into the room, and within seconds had Sam pillows, a tray across her body, and a steaming bowl of soup in front of her. "Is it vegetarian?" she rasped.

"Yep. You practically live here, and you're rubbing off on Danny... he's starting to avoid meat too."

"What can I say, she's hard to resist," Danny smiled. Sam grinned slyly before launching into a coughing fit. Jazz sighed as she got up.

"Okay, I'm going to call Sam's parents and tell her she's over here... Funny, you have a huge medical staff, don't you?"

"They're union," the Goth groaned.

"Yes, because illness is union too," Jazz said with half-closed eyes. Muttering, she closed the door. With nothing better to do but nearly hack up their lungs, Danny and Sam settled in and against each other, sipping soup and ginger ale as they groggily watched the antics of a talking sponge.

* * *

"Hey, lovebirds... wake up."

The ailing teenagers groaned and turned slightly in bed, snuggling closer. Jazz continued to shake them.

"C'mon, wake up."

"...why," Sam whined.

"Because you guys look like you're alive again," Jazz replied. She showed the two a mirror as they staggered into a sitting position. Their reflections had returned to a normal peach, their eyes were no longer bloodshot or itchy, and they could breathe again. They heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Jazz, your soup must have done the trick!" Danny replied, noting his throat was no longer sore.

"Or sleeping. You've been out for eighteen hours."

"Eighteen hours!" they cried.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Jazz teased as she ruffled their hair. "You needed it, obviously. Now, I'll leave you two be... are you still up for tonight?"

"Um, what's tonight?" Sam asked.

"You know, the big dinner out with your family? Planned for weeks? Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure, we're up for it," Sam replied.

"Yeah," Danny added.

"Oh, good. I'll tell Sam's mom to keep the reservation." With that, Jazz left.

"Well, that was fun," Sam muttered as she crawled out of bed.

"Tell me about it..." Danny grumbled as he did the same. "But, hey, the company was nice," he added as he gave Sam a peck on the cheek. Stiffening, she giggled... and unleashed a plasma ball into Danny's wall, charring a poster. "You know, Sam, you didn't really need to do that."

"But, I didn't mean it, Danny!"

"Okay, okay," the boy replied. He coughed. "Ugh, I think I still have some of the f-- what are you looking at."

"Your eyes," Sam replied as she guided him to a mirror. Danny blinked; it wasn't Danny Fenton's piercing blue eyes staring back, but Danny Phantom's glowing green eyes. He shook his head, and his eyes returned to normal. "This doesn't seem right," Sam continued, as her topknot flickered white.

"Our powers must be malfunctioning," Danny said as he watched one of his shoes become a white boot. "But, why? Mom and Dad aren't testing anything..."

"You think it could be that Bubonic guy?" Sam said. "He said he was the ghost that makes humans sick..."

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"Well, we're not human anymore, are we? I think his little attack had some kinda adverse effect on us..."

"That can't be right," Danny argued. "I've been sick while I've had my ghost powers. Nothing happened then."

"Yeah, but you caught it from ME, not Bubonic."

"...that's true," Danny added, a note of worry in his voice.

"Danny, we're in trouble," Sam continued as her own eyes flickered green.

"No, you think? I can just imagine how it'd look when we transform in a restaurant, in front of our parents!" Danny snapped. As he did, plasma balls came out of both hands, singing the floor.

"Well, we should call it off, then," Sam replied calmly.

"That won't be taken well by your parents. I'm sure they'd love it if I made them waste a reservation deposit," Danny huffed.

"Well, we have to do something, don't we?" Sam countered, slightly muffled by her malfunctioning shield.

"Okay, okay, this is no biggie. If we just concentrate, and will it not to happen, everything should be fine, right?"

"Right!"

With that, the two transformed.

"...we're doomed," they sighed in unison.

* * *

"Oh, Samantha, I wish you wore that lovely dress we got you!"

"I don't do yellow, Mom," Sam hissed. "Besides, you're not dressed up..."

"Oh, right," Steve Manson sighed. He looked with a raised eyebrow at the Fenton clan; the boy and the girl looked fine, but the parents? Jumpsuits with no sense of style? The man was wearing a tie over it, for goodness sakes!

"So, Jack," Steve said, "Samantha tells us you're a ghost buster?"

"No, not so much. I wanted to sue Bill Murray for his unfair portrayal, but it was tossed out of court."

"I, uh, see..." Steve answered.

"And Maddie, what do you do?" Michelle Manson added, daintily twirling her spaghetti.

"Basically, keep this lug in line," Maddie said teasingly as she poked Jack with her elbow. Jack smiled. Michelle opened her mouth to follow up when a loud thud and two grunts sounded. "Danny, Samantha," she asked, "how did you end up on the floor like that?"

"Um, we fell out," Sam blushed.

"Fell out?" Steve replied incredulously. "How could you possibly..."

"We just did, okay Mr. Manson?" Danny replied. This brought a curt glare from his mother. He blushed and mumbled an apology. After the incident, the Manson launched into a stimulating conversation about toothpick production. A desperately bored Danny and Sam were resting their chins on a hand when their arms phased; their heads thunked against the table.

"Oh, were we boring you kids? I'm so sorry," Michelle said sarcastically.

"Danny, behave yourself!" Maddie hissed.

"You too, Samantha," Steve added as he took a drink.

"We're sorry," the teenagers blushed in unison. Seeing their eyes starting to reflect in their glasses, they looked away. Jazz, meanwhile, had been watching the two with increasing concern. After all, she knew exactly why Danny and Sam were late to dinner, or banged up, or exhausted; she'd even seen them both in action last week. It was clear there was something very wrong with their powers.

"You know, Danny and Sam were pretty ill yesterday," Jazz suddenly said. "Perhaps we should take them home and..." She trailed off as the two suddenly started to transform into their ghost forms. "And, look at me! Look at me!" Jazz said, waving her arms. "I'm right here!"

"Jasmine, what has gotten into you!" Maddie said, aghast.

"Was it... a GHOST!" Jack snapped, aiming a spectral gun at her.

"Um, excuse us," a white haired Danny and Sam said before running for the bathroom. Green and purple bursts of light came from under the doors; Jazz clenched her eyes, hoping no one else was in there.

"Why are you closing your eyes like that?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, uh, got dirt in my eyes," she replied. As she opened them, the halfas returned, biting their lips.

"And where were you two?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you know... sometimes the food doesn't agree with you!" Sam said, sweating. "So, maybe we should go and-- Oh darnit!" she snapped, looking down at her hands. "I, uh, forgot to wash my hands. Be right back!"

"Yeah, me too!" Danny replied. Again, the two ran for the bathroom, with bursts of green and purple energy. After a moment, they came out again. They were just wiping their hair when the rings appeared again, and there stood Danny Phantom and Sammy Spectre in all their glory. The flashes attracted the attention of everyone in the restaurant, including the two they especially didn't want them to see.

"Oh, CRUD," Danny and Sam muttered.

"Inviso-Bill! And, uh, his new sidekick, Intagi-Betty!" Jack screamed. He and Maddie overturned the table, and whipped out massive, painful-looking weapons. They hummed as white lights charged up. The two halfas screamed and phased through the wall just as the weapons fired, leaving a huge hole in it.

"Huh," Maddie said, rubbing her chin. "I didn't think I made that powerful a yield... I should check that." Steve and Michelle blinked in shock; Jazz looked like she was about to tear her hair out.

"...check please," Steve said weakly.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Danny muttered as he and Sam flew to the park.

"Oh, you mean nearly being fried by your parents? Nah, that's fine for a first dinner impression," Sam snarked. "We should do it more often."

"I'll pencil it in for next Friday," the boy replied. He looked sadly at his flickering arms. "This can't possibly get any w—"

"Don't say it!" Sam hissed, covering his mouth.

"Why not?" he said under his hand.

"Because whenever anyone says that, it gets..." Sam trailed off as purple mist floated out of her mouth. She muttered a curse under her breath.

"Oh, would you relax, Sam? It's just our powers being nutty..." As in answer, a ghost appeared. The two moaned.

"Beware! I have come to spread my corrugated wrath upon the world!" the Box Ghost cried, waving his arms around.

"Don't you ever learn?" Sam sighed as she and Danny willed themselves to transform.

And willed.

And willed some more.

"Uh... Sam..." Danny said.

"Yeah, I know," Sam replied. "We're not changing."

"Aha!" the Box Ghost grinned. "You are frozen in fear of my powers! Now I shall enclose you in your darkest nightmare!" With that, he willed a box around the helpless halfas, sealing them inside. He laughed as the box shuddered and bounced.

"Danny, this is the most asinine thing!" Sam snarled as she threw her shoulder into the wall.

"No, really?" he replied, pushing at the top.

"We're getting our butts kicked by the BOX GHOST, Danny!" she hissed.

"It's not that bad," Danny said. Sam glared daggers into him.

"Now, I shall ship you into the Ghost Zone for all eternity!" the ghost sneered as a portal opened.

"...okay, now it's bad," Danny nodded. The two struggled even harder, but their prison refused to give. "Well, we're doomed," he concluded.

"And you thought -I- was the optimist," Sam mumbled.

The two strained on opposite sides of the box. As their grip suddenly failed, they crashed into each other. Just as they were colliding, their bodies phased together and lost cohesion, becoming a ghostly mist. Sam's anger combined with Danny's frustration, and the two felt their bodies melting together, then suddenly exploding outwards...

* * *

The Box Ghost was still laughing about his total victory over the feared and arrogant Danny Phantom and Sammy Spectre when the box trembled. Before he could react, it exploded, revealing a massive ghost dragon, much like the one created around an Amulet of Aragon victim. It roared, and charged towards him, plasma fire spewing from its agape mouth.

"Oh, spare me un-boxed one! I am but a master of cardboard!" he cried before diving into the portal. The dragon clawed angrily at the closing rift, snarling that its prey had escaped. Then it doubled over as if it were having a stomach ache, and disintegrated into cloud of ghostly smoke. When it cleared, two very confused teenagers were lying on their stomachs, rubbing their heads.

"What just happened?" Danny said as he sat up.

"We kinda melted together into some kinda... thing," Sam replied. She paused. "It was a dragon, wasn't it."

"I think it might have been," he gently said, resting a hand on her arm. Sam hung her head and pounded at the ground with a fist.

"I didn't want that! I don't want to be a monster! I've already tried to kill you twice, that's enough!" she cried.

"Three things, Sam," Danny answered softly as he took her hands. "One, I've tried killing you twice, too. And second, that dragon was just as much me as it was you. And third... the only thing we did was scare the BOX GHOST, Sam! I mean, come on, a cat could scare that doofus."

"I... guess you're right," Sam admitted.

"Of course I am. I'm not a straight C student for nothing!" Danny quipped as he poked the teenager's belly. Sam squirmed and giggled. "Seriously, are you gonna be okay? Nothing bad happened."

"I.. guess." She paused. "That wrong feeling I was having... it's gone."

"Yeah, same here... let's try changing." After a quick look around, the two willed their transformation; it came and went normally as always. When they assumed human form, that also remained stable.

"Wow, turning into a monster cured us. Imagine that," Danny said.

"I don't want to. Even if I wasn't scared of dragon ghosts, this is still creeping me out. Guess being a halfa isn't as easy as you made it look," Sam sighed. Danny held her close with an arm.

"Since when was I an expert? Come on, let's get some lemonade or something, my treat." Sam nodded with a smile, and they walked to the booth.

"One thing's bothering me though..." she said.

"What's that?" Danny replied as he took out his wallet.

"How'd things end up at the restaurant?"

* * *

"Great work, Maddie," Jack said as the Fentons examined their damage. "Those two won't show their faces around here again! I just wish Danny and Sam were here to see that... Didn't you, Jazz? Jazz?"

Jazz lay sprawled on the floor; she had fainted. The Mansons made sure she was breathing, then tip-toed away.


	4. Air Raid

_SetsuntaMew: Aw, thank you! And you're not stupid just because you can't say anything else in a review!_

_X: Intagi-Betty, yes. They're certainly creative, aren't they?_

_LadyMaundrell: No prob. And thank you for the compliment! And yes, there is more to it... you'll see that in this chapter. As for the ep-quality, that's what I'm going for; an AU version of the show were Sam picked up powers in _"Doctor's Disorders."_ It shows that I'm on the right track. And yes, poor Jazz. Especially in this chapter. She'll show up throughout the rest of the fic, too. And yes, it certainly was a good impression, huh?_

_Riverfox237: Thank you! Jazz is a bit tragic in that regard I suppose, yeah..._

_Kraven the Hunter: Well, yeah. I'm trying to avoid the predictable. :-D_

_Alexa Daley: Thanks for the kind comments!

* * *

Okay gang, a disclaimer: As it's painfully obvious this is an AU, the events after_ "Doctor's Disorders"_ are going to be ignored for the most part in the fic. In today's episode, the bane of D/S shippers gets hers... ;-P

* * *

_

"What's the matter, kids? Afraid of heights?"

Jazz Fenton, or "Tightrope" as she was currently known, smirked as she approached the bound Danny Phantom and Sammy Spectre on a ghostly high wire. What had started as a rare, fun day at Casper High had quickly deteriorated by the return and the new, mass overshadowing ability of an old nemesis.

"That's it, Tightrope!" Freakshow hissed. "Destroy the little whelps!" he urged, clenching a fist. Below lay the circus equipment, manned by ghosts.

"Don't these people have anything better to do than telling each other to destroy us?" Sam groaned as she struggled at her restraints.

"Apparently not," Danny replied. He quickly cast his eyes below to see the gymnasium under siege; strongman Dash chasing those still unpossessed, bearded lady Valerie snaring others with her beard, and elephant man Kwan trying to stomp fleeing students into the floor. The twitching wire brought his attention back to the leotarded Jazz, eyes blood red, smiling as she approached them with a "test your strength" mallet.

"You two got into the big top without a ticket," Jazz scolded as she made her way across the final few yards of rope. "You'll have to pay up for that..."

"Sure," Sam replied. "You take cash? Credit? Plasma?" With that, she brought up a free hand and blasted the mallet from Jazz's hand. The possessed teenager growled and started bolting down the wire. Danny kicked her in the chest, and she tumbled off the wire.

"Danny Fenton, why did you do that?" Sam snapped. "She's your sister!"

"Since when does my sister fly?" Danny replied as he nodded below. An enraged Jazz screamed up from below, holding a sword from a sword-swallowing booth.

"You jerks!" Jazz spat as she dove at them. The two halfas jerked away at the last second, and the sword severed the phase proof ropes. They quickly took leave of them with a grin.

"You know, you guys should really just KILL people you don't like instead of setting up an elaborate trap," Sam smirked to Freakshow. "You guys clearly haven't seen any James Bond movies."

"I've seen enough to know not to turn my back on my opponent," the ghostly ringmaster snapped back. Sam whirled to see Jazz screaming towards her. She avoided being skewered, but the weapon tore through the side of her arm. Sam hissed and grabbed the wound, gooey ectoplasm leaking from it. Danny immediately flew towards her to see the damage.

"I'm fine!" the teenager replied, shaking her head. "Take care of P. T. Barnum over there!" she continued as she pulled back. Danny opened fire on Freakshow, shocking the ghost. The boy grabbed the scepter and broke it over his knee. Below, the released kids looked up at the dueling ghosts and fled. Two girls stayed behind; Paulina put her hands to her face in terror, while Valerie ducked to find a place to hide.

"That," Danny snarled, "was for the crap you pulled at the circus."

"And that," Freakshow shot back, "is for breaking my scepter. Danny heard a scream as a now normal Jazz screamed and plunged towards the floor. The halfa sped to and snatched his big sister from becoming floor pizza. Defeated, Freakshow assured him that he would have his revenge, then vanished.

"Da- I, uh, mean, dah! I've been caught by Inviso-Bill!" Jazz swooned. "Oh, woe is me! Someone help me!"

"Oh, shut up Ja- uh, ja weird kid!" Danny put Jazz down, who feigned running away in abstract terror. "She is such a drama queen," Danny groaned as Sam set down beside him.

"Did she recognize you?" Sam asked, rubbing her arm. "I thought I heard her say your name..."

"So did I," Danny gulped. "I'm hoping I was hearing things... how's the arm?" he asked, pulling Sam's hand away gently.

"I think I got nicked," Sam said. "I should be okay when we change back..."

"You ain't ever gonna be okay," a voice growled over a jet engine. Danny and Sam whirled around to see Valerie taking aim on them.

"My 'benefactor' told me to tell you this is for damaging his house," she continued as she prepared to squeeze the trigger. A chunk of debris hit her in the head. "Hey!" she snapped, whirling to face her attacker.

"You leave him alone!" Paulina cried as she hurled everything within reach at Valerie. One lodged in her board's exhaust, causing the craft to shake. If her eyes were visible, she would be glaring daggers.

"Danny..." Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Is... Paulina saving us?"

"I think so..." Danny replied.

"I'll be back for you," the teen growled as she flew out an open window. Smiling victoriously, Paulina turned towards her "Inviso-Bill." The smile faded as he noticed what he was doing.

"Are you... holding hands with that thing?" the Latino gaped.

"Yes, he is," Sam snarked. "Sorry, kid. This boy's taken." She smirked, then gave Danny a kiss on the lips. The boy blushed. Paulina clenched her fists and ground her teeth, seething. "Buh-bye now!" Sam added as the two dashed under the bleachers. Paulina was too busy muttering a string of curses in Spanish to notice the flashes, but she did notice what came running out.

"Oh, if it isn't the dweebs," she sniffed.

"Is it gone?" Danny asked, feigning fear.

"Yeah," Sam gulped. "Circuses scare me."

"Yeah, he's gone. Now, leave me alone, okay? I'm really upset!" Paulina scowled, turning around. She crossed her arms in a huff. The two ran out of the gymnasium, leaving the girl to stew.

"Ooh, that's so unfair!" Paulina whined, stomping her foot. "Why should that new ghost get my 'Inviso-Bill!' I wish I had some way to destroy her!"

* * *

Amidst the girders above, a grin crept across an invisible witness. It was about time someone had said that. Especially regarding that bratty rich girl. She had foiled her when she was so close to revenge and ultimate power... now, it was time for revenge not only on her, but her boyfriend. She waved her arms with a cold smile. 

"As you wished it... so shall it be!"

* * *

Below, Paulina shuddered for a moment, then opened her eyes wide. Eyes that were neon yellow and reptilian.

* * *

"I dunno, Danny, I thought your sister looked nice in a leotard..."

"Don't you ever say that again, Tuck," Danny growled as he jerked to a stop, jabbing an accusing finger at his friend.

"Ah, lighten up!" Tucker shot back.

"Fine, I'll make sure Jazz hears about it," Danny muttered as they stopped at Sam's locker. Sam yanked at the handle, grumbling.

"Stupid low-bidder junk," Sam spat. "It never works." Looking around for a moment to see if the coast was clear, the teenager phased her arm through the door and grabbed her book bag. "Welp, I've had enough academic excitement for one day... how about you?" she asked the two boys as she slung the bag on.

"Don't need to ask me twice," Danny replied as the three walked towards the steps. "How about you, Tuck?"

"Nah, I got a report to catch up on. I'll see ya later," Tucker replied as he waved them off. Shrugging, the halfas walked outside.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you," Danny asked as they walked down the steps.

"You're darn right I did," Sam grinned. "She deserved it for all the crap she's pulled. Especially at the dance," the Goth growled as she clenched a fist.

"Sam, that wasn't you..." Danny sighed. "Do we have to go through this again? I mean, it was a year ago..."

"It used my body, Danny. My anger. It was me." The anger drained out of Sam's voice as it filled instead with guilt. She hung her head slightly in sadness.

"It's okay Sam," Danny replied as he pulled her close. "I still love ya."

"Well, I guess that's all that matters." She smiled weakly. She was leaning in to kiss him when clouds of mist floated gently from their mouths. "Darnit!" she snapped.

"Oh, what's wrong, little girl? Trouble in paradise?" a voice mocked. With a puff of smoke, a figure appeared.

"Desiree," they muttered.

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid."

"What do you want..." Danny sighed in exasperation.

"Personally? I want someone to wish you to spontaneously burst into flames," the young woman said, causally filing her fingers with her thumbnail. "Having a terminal illness would also be g--"

"Okay, okay, you want us to die in a horribly humiliating way," Sam interrupted, rolling her eyes. "We get the point."

"Do you," Desiree replied. Over their shoulders, she saw Paulina wander out of the school, looking to the ground in disgust. "Go ahead, you two. Turn into ghosts. I dare you. Right now."

"Why should we?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'll... make someone wish your sister has an unfortunate car accident on her way home from school today."

"Nice try," the boy said as he crossed his arms. A beat passed. "Uh, can you really do that?"

"One way to find out..." Desiree smirked as she took aim on a nearby student. "Isn't that Brenna Thistle? I hear she doesn't care much for dear old Jasmine..."

"Okay, okay!" Danny cried. Danny and Sam dove out of sight into some nearby bushes after shooting daggers, and transformed. Still on the steps, Paulina suddenly whirled her head around towards the bush. An inhuman growl came from her throat as she suddenly transformed into the Aragon dragon... without the amulet.

"Okay, Desiree," Danny muttered. "What's your plan this time?"

"Turn around. And, bid 'Sammy-Wammy' here goodbye." With that, the young woman vanished, laughing.

"'Sammy... Wammy?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow. "I swear, the people and ghosts in this town absolutely bite at nick--" A roar interrupted Sam's diatribe. The two whirled around to see a massive dragon charging at them. Danny felt Sam's heart and brain screech to a grinding halt in terror via their psychic connection. "...not again..." the girl whimpered.

**"EVIL GIRL!"** the dragon screamed, snatching Sam off the ground. The girl screamed and struggled to break free. Danny took flight and unloaded a plasma ball into the attacker's face. It roared in pain, dropping Sam.

"Don't even THINK about hurting her," Danny hissed. "He quickly dropped back down to his better halfa, who was scrambling to her feet. "You okay, Sam?"

"Am I okay? Besides being face to face with one of my deepest miseries? Oh, sure, Danny, I'm perfectly f--" Sam was cut off as the beast swat her across the lawn and through a window in the upper story of Casper High.

* * *

"'...which is why Churchill ordered a retaliatory strike on Berlin.'" 

Tucker sighed as he leaned back and rubbed his weary eyes. Winston Churchill may have been one of the most influential figures of the past century, but that didn't make an eight page paper any easier to type. With another sigh, he continued. "'Enraged at the bombing of the capital of the Third Reich, Hitler...'" Tucker's typing about the infamous Austrian ground to a halt as Sam came sailing through a window and slammed against the wall.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Tucker cried as he raced to his friend's side.

"Do I LOOK okay!" the Goth snapped back.

"Hey, no need to yell!" Tucker said defensively.

"Right, right, sorry Tuck." She glanced up from the floor. "Is that what you're working on?" she asked, pointing to the huge stack of books on the floor.

"Yup," Tucker replied with a note of both pride and annoyance. "Churchill and World War Two."

"Well, while I'd love to stay and talk about a fat, old British guy kicking Nazi butt," Sam replied as she brushed herself, "I've got a trauma to fight." With that, she jumped up and flew out the window.

"Trauma to fight?" Tucker muttered to himself.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" 

Danny groaned as he was swatted against the ground again and again, wrapped in the dragon's tail. After the sixth time, his eyes blazed green.

"Okay, Puff, that's enough!" he snapped as he fired at the creature's eyes. It roared in agony, releasing the smaller ghost. Danny flew up to see Sam rocketing out of the school. He immediately fell in beside her.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. A little banged up, b-- Sam, below you!" Danny screamed. Sam looked down to see the dragon's jaws snapping around her. It swallowed, and a small bulge slipped down its throat. The beast grinned.

**"NO MORE! NO MORE EVIL GIRL!"** Danny clenched his fists, grit his teeth, and glared daggers at the creature. If he had laser eyes, they would have turned the dragon into finely minced taco stuffing.

"You monster. You utter, utter mo--" Before he could call her a more powerful curse, the beast keeled over, as if it were squirming with a case of heartburn. It coughed up a lump of saliva, which staggered to its feet.

"Handy tip, Danny..." Sam said as she held up a finger. "If you're ever eaten by a ghost dragon, blow its stomach up. They don't like 'Plasma Salsa.'" She paused. "I need to be hosed off when this is over."

"Seems like a good idea," Danny agreed. "Now, I think we should kick Trogdor's butt."

"With pleasure," Sam promised as her eyes blazed. As the two opened fire once again, the dragon swatted them with a massive paw. The small halfas were hurled hard against the school's brick wall. Danny and Sam sat up, literally screaming in rage with iris-less green eyes. The two seemed to melt, and turned into a bluish-purple dragon. It roared angrily and charged the first dragon. It slashed the attacker across the face. The hybrid dragon pawed at its face as neon green blood trickled from the wounds. Undeterred, the new dragon dove up on the first and chomped at its neck. It screamed and shook the biter from side to side, struggling to free itself.

* * *

Tucker ran out of the school, agape at what he saw. There were two huge ghost dragons tearing Casper High's grounds to shreds, but Danny and Sam were nowhere to be seen. He looked at the fighting creatures. One was a bright green, but the other was a hue of blue and purple. In fact, they were almost the same hue of... 

"Danny? Sam?" Tucker called nervously as the Technicolor dragon landed in front of him on its back. Its head whirled towards him.

**_"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"_** the dragon screeched in a harsh mixture of his friends' voices. He was starting to wonder just how much of them were still inside the monster when it took flight again, ramming the other dragon with its head. Both recoiled and fell to the ground. It was clear neither dragon could keep this up much longer.

"I'm not getting through to them..." Tucker muttered to himself. "But, maybe if I removed what's ticking them off, they'd at least calm down." He pulled a Fenton thermos out of his book bag and took aim on the green dragon. Tucker cursed to himself as he realized he was out of range and would have to get closer. Only problem was he had no idea how to do that and stay alive. Taking a deep breath, he ran forward, aiming the thermos.

The green dragon roared as it was caught in the vortex. Tucker was confused about how the beast was being pulled inside; it looked more like someone having a costume pulled off them than a ghost behind defeated. Suddenly, with a spectral ripping sound, the "costume" came away, revealing a very confused and angry Paulina hanging in the air. She collapsed to the ground and passed out. As for the dragon, it bellowed in rage as it went into the portal like water down a drain. As its tail vanished, Tucker clamped the thermos shut and cast a wary eye at the other dragon. It still looked very, very mad. Tucker gulped.

"Hi. Me Tucker. Me friend. Friend." The creature roared at him. "Guys! Don't do that! And see a dentist, that can't be healthy!" The dragon raised one of its paws, as if to smash Tucker flat, when it trembled and fell onto its side as if it had been slain. He heard a groan to his left; Paulina was coming around.

"Ooh. What was that, and did it harm my near-perfect complex-- Eek! The dragon thing!" With that she ran off screaming. Tucker turned back to the dragon to see it dissolve and shrink, reforming as Danny and Sam, unconscious. He ran over to them.

"Guys? Guys, wake up..." he urged. After a moment, their eyes fluttered.

"What hit me..." they muttered simultaneously.

"Let's just say you guys were in a land called Hanalee," Tucker replied as he helped them up.

"Did you say 'Hanalee?'" Danny asked, rubbing his neck.

"As in... Puff's Hanalee?" Sam gulped.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. And, guys... I couldn't be sure, but before you snapped out of it... I think you we--" Tucker's confession was interrupted by a piece of popcorn falling to the ground. The trio looked up to see Desiree reclining in an easy chair, holding popcorn and a soda with a dejected look on her face.

"It was just getting good! Thanks a LOT, kid," she sniffed at Tucker.

"It's pretty safe to say I'm not gonna lose sleep over it," the bereted one replied as he crossed his arms. Desiree huffed.

"You're such a poor sport. But, I suppose I do have a consolation prize," the woman continued. "It seems the little heroes have a bit of a... beast inside them." Desiree grinned.

"Shut up, you fat cow..." Danny grumbled. Sam blinked for a moment, then slowly looked up at the ghost with an evil smile. _I don't like the way this is going..._ Desiree thought to herself.

"I wish you would be made useful on some ghost farm for the next, say, year. And by that, I mean as livestock." Desiree gulped.

"As you've wished it," the young woman whimpered, "so shall it be." In a flash, the unfortunate wish giver turned into a ghost cow. She mooed pathetically before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that was fun," Sam said after a moment.

"Yeah. Say, where'd the dragon go anyway?" Danny asked.

"Well, I got half of it here... the other half just went home, crying about its skin condition," Tucker replied. Brows furrowed.

"Paulina? I thought Danny got rid of that stupid thing," Sam sighed.

"I did. It must have just been something Desiree did," Danny replied. "I wouldn't worry about it, Sam. C'mon, let's go home," he urged as he took her by the hand. "Anything you wanna do this afternoon?" Sam puckered her lips in thought before she smiled slyly.

"Oh, I have an idea for later..." Sam replied. "I just hope the stuff Freakshow brought is still lying around in the gym..."

"I already don't like where this is going," Danny muttered. He looked over his shoulder. "Hey Tuck, ya coming?"

"Sure, why not. I've had enough warfare for a day," the teen replied. He ran after them as a disconcerting feeling washed over him while making his way out of the massive, dragon shaped crater.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Paulina trilled the next day. At the sound of her voice, the denizens of Casper High turned to face the speaker. They boggled and stared at her, uncomprehending of the sight before them. "What?" Paulina asked. She stiffened. "Is it a zit or a mole? Tell me!" 

"Oh gee, I dunno, Bozo, maybe you should check out a mirror..." Kwan drawled. Paulina frowned.

"A mirror? Why would I need to do that?" she mumbled as she went into the girls' room. There was a blood-curdling scream, and Paulina ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, her clown costume flapping in the breeze behind her. She passed a certain trio in her mad dash.

"Samantha Manson, you sadistic monster," Danny breathed.

"Is it my fault that suddenly appeared in her room and something... possessed her to wear it, Danny?" Sam said, batting her eyes.

"I suppose stuff like this is why I love ya," he replied.

"Oh, you better," Sam countered, hands on her hips. Tucker hemmed for a minute as she smiled. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"Speaking of monster... there was something I meant to tell you before you went all Clarabelle Cow on Desiree," the boy said. "It's about yesterday. When you guys were still that mega dragon... I got the impression you wanted to hurt me." Danny and Sam blinked and got off of the lockers.

"What... did you just say?" Sam choked.

"You were about to smash me flat when Paulina ran off. I tried to calm you down... but, you didn't listen to me." He hanged his head. "I should have told you earlier, guys. I'm sorry."

"Then... we're not able to control this?" Danny asked.

"Not from what I could see. When you guys are angry, ghost, and right next to each other... something happens."

"What are we gonna do, Danny?" Sam asked with a gulp. "We can't just... stop keeping everyone safe and watching each other's back..."

"I wish I knew, Sam," Danny replied as he pulled her close. "I wish I knew."


	5. The Hunted

_SetsuntaMew: Well, thanks for your kind words. I can't really say much without repeating myself either. ;-P_

_Alexa Daley: Me happy you like. Me continue now. :-D_

_tlegg11: To be fair, the only ep Sam didn't appear in was the one where we met Vlad. Also, it wasn't intentional to copy episodes that were centered on her._

_Riverfox237: If you think is great, check out MoonHawke's series. It's wonderful. As for the plot being thought out... while I several "episodes" of the "series" plotted now, I was originally leaving this as a one shot. The overwhelming popularity forced me to do otherwise. I hope I continue to entertain. _

_Destiny's Call: Yep, that's Sam's name. As this is an alternate universe, I won't be following the show's lead and having halfas looked at more favorably in Amity Park as we saw in _"Reign Storm," _at least for now._

_Kraven the Hunter: Okay, uber-geek mode: A wizard did it. Also, this is an alternate universe. Second, yes, dragon fights are fun. Third... she had it coming. ;-P_

_None: Yeah, why not. Danny can be a kinda corny guy. Obviously, so can I. ;-)_

_charizardag: Well, I wasn't really going for suspense, but if you'd like to see it that way, go ahead. This one doesn't have the dragon thing going on. And yes, Ember's going to be appearing in time, but not quite yet. Something needs to happen before she pops up.

* * *

_

_Before we begin, I'd like to say that in a sense, the "Story by" credit for this episode is shared by AIM buddy/product tester "Kryten." He has some work on himself; check it out.

* * *

_

"You guys gonna be okay?"

"Besides the fact we turn into a rampaging, mindless beast whenever we're angry? Noooo, Tuck. We're fine." Sam muttered under her breath as she took another bite of her Nasty Burger salad. "Just... fine."

"Honestly, Tuck, why did you even bother asking...?" Danny added as he started to take a drink. Tucker shrugged, then looked disapprovingly at the boy's meal.

"A salad? Danny, what's happened you?"

"I happened," Sam smirked, pulling Danny close. The boy blushed.

"You've corrupted him, Sam! You're turning him into one of your own!" Tucker cried. "How could the world be so cruel?"

"Hey, I turned her blood to ectoplasm, she turned my diet to vegetarian. Fair trade off, I think."

"Uh," Sam said with a raised eyebrow, "I don't... quite think it is."

"Work with me, Sam..." Danny mumbled as he stabbed down another bite of salad. He was just opening his mouth when the air turned cold, and mist floated out his mouth. A quick glance to his left showed Sam also shivering with misty breath.

"Uh oh. Show time," Sam said as she turned to Danny. He nodded. "Tuck, you know the drill..." she continued as the two dove under the table. Tucker stood in front of the table, whistling as blue and purple light played under it for a moment. He felt a whoosh of cold air, then it vanished. His job down, Tucker nonchalantly sat down and returned to his Mega Nasty Burger Meal.

"You see anything, Sam?"

"No, not yet," the Goth halfa replied as she scanned the horizon. "Could we have had a false alarm?"

"Ghost sense usually doesn't malfunction..." Danny replied as he looked up and down the street. His eyebrows rose at the sight of a shop corner. "Hey, Sam... does old Mr. Corsetti usually let his pets run free on the street?"

"Not if he wants a city summons for pet endangerment..." Sam replied as she fell in next to him.

"I think we better see what's fishy," Danny said as he took flight.

"Okay, Danny... you don't get to do puns anymore," Sam shot back as she followed. "That was just terrible."

* * *

"Tremble, humans! Tremble before the array of animals at my command!"

Menagerie, lord sovereign of all ghost animals, laughed as patrons and pets fled the store, screaming. The massive ghost, muscles stretching out his white cloak, clucked his tongue as the last left. "Like a herd of whitetails," he scoffed. The store clear, Menagerie settled to the ground and turned away from the door to address his flock.

"And now, my children," he said to the spectral herd before him, "the time is nigh. Go forth, and make this city know the meaning of f--" His briefing was interrupted by a double-blast to the back. He went phasing through the wall into the next store, a clinic for stress victims. As hysterical screaming filled the air, he phased back into the pet store. He found two teenagers with snowy white hair rising from a crouching position with a determined look on their faces. A smile crossed his lips.

"Well, well. The ghost children of Amity Park. You two have quite a reputation in the Ghost Zone. Before I skin you, I must say its an honor to meet you."

"Sorry, pal, but that's Skulker's shtick," Danny replied as he unleashed a volley of plasma into Menagerie's face. The ghost growled in annoyed pain, clawing at his face. He glared at his attackers.

"Why, you..."

"Care for some more to wash it down?" Sam replied as she shot a plasma ball in between the ghost's eyes. He roared again.

"You are tough prey. But... you are prey. Herd, attack!" Menagerie screamed. At his command, a large anaconda lunged out and ensnared the two. The teenagers squirmed as the creature tightened its coils around them. "A pity," Menagerie smirked as he pet the serpent. "You come all this way to fight me, and now you're my friend's squeeze toy. Appetizer too, probably. Anacondas like a fresh kill."

"That movie was STUPID," Sam growled, her eyes an iris less green. With a burst of energy, she suddenly broke free of the creature, taking Danny with her.

"Thanks for the save," Danny said as they took up a new position.

"You can thank me by taking me to _Dawn of the Femme Fatales_ tonight," Sam replied with a sly grin.

"Ergh. Now I wish I was still having my lungs crushed by the snake," Danny moaned. Sam shot him a glare before they were tackled a large wolf. "Nice doggy," the boy responded, "why don't you go play FETCH!" On the last word, the two kicked the dog off and clear across town. The defeated ghost whined as he flew away. Menagerie blinked, surprised they were still alive.

"Aw, did we disappoint you?" Sam asked mockingly as they got back up. "I'd do something from the _Matrix_, but it has been so overdone..."

"I see Evergreen and Bubonic's claims of your snide attitude are correct, children," the man growled. "I also see that, for now, you have defeated me and my herd. But, rest assured, I shall have my revenge. And when I do... it shall be your end."

"You know what's even older than _Matrix_ stuff? Idle supervillian threats," Danny smirked as he crossed his arms. Menagerie roared, then vanished, taking his flock with him. The threat over, Danny and Sam gently landed.

"Well, that was fun," Sam said as they reverted.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime soon," Danny added.

"I'll try to remember to pencil it, ghost boy," Sam shot back slyly. "Now, let's get back to lunch and talk about the mo--" She paused, then looked at one of her boot heels. She growled, and began scraping at it with a piece of broken wood.

"Feel my pain with the ghost dog, Sam," Danny smirked. "Feel my pain."

"Oh, I'll make you feel pain if you don't shut up," Sam shot back as she threw the wood over her shoulder. "We're still seein' that movie."

"Be still, my gore-loving heart," Danny teased her as they walked back to Nasty Burger. Under his breath, he quietly groaned.

* * *

"...and then he vanished," Sam finished as the trio walked down the sidewalk after lunch.

"A tour-de-force, if you ask me," Tucker said snidely.

"Certainly wasn't one of the more exciting battles we've had recently," Danny replied. "It was almost t--"

"Danny, I swear, if you finish that sentence, I'll punch you," Sam snapped. "You know what happens when that's said."

"Oh, right. Sorry," the boy mumbled as he blushed.

"You better be," Sam added with the hint of a smile. Danny was about to open his mouth when a meowing came from the alley beside them. Curious, the trio peeked inside to see a small, lonely kitten.

"Aww," Sam cooed, "it must have been one of the escapees from the pet store." She gently scooped the animal up. "You probably don't have a name, do you lil' guy? And the store's closed by now, let alone in ruins... I'll take you home and bring you back tomorrow, okay?" The kitten seemed to smile, and licked her cheek. The teenager giggled and pet the small cat.

"Does Danny have some competition now, Sam?" Tucker joked as he shot his friend an evil eye. Danny crossed his arms in a huff, glaring daggers into him.

"Of course not, Tuck. Don't even joke like that," Sam replied. "He's just gonna be a brief guest a Casa de Manson. Now, I don't know about you, boys, but we have a study session to get to. Come along, Merv," she finished.

"'Merv'?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what the heck kinda name is that?" Tucker blinked.

"I'unno," Sam shrugged, "he just looks like a Merv." With that, the four walked for Sam's house.

* * *

"...so, the Martians are in fact Wells' allegory for British imperialism in the nineteenth century?" Danny asked.

"The boy learns," the reclining Sam answered.

"Personally, I think imperialism would have been cooler if the British actually DID have tripods," Tucker said matter-of-factly. Sam shot into a sitting position.

"Imperialism isn't cool, Tucker!" Sam snapped. "It leads to the death and mistreatment of millions of people, no matter who's doing it or who it's being done to!"

"Sam, please calm down," Danny pleaded as he gently grasped her shoulder. "You're, uh, scaring Merv there." The girl turned to see the kitten turning uneasily in his sleep on her bed. Sam blushed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Tucker. I just thought it was an extremely ignorant thing to say."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Tucker replied. His eyes widened slightly. "I think you two have company," he added, pointing to their misting mouths. "_The Time Machine _will have to wait 'til later..."

"Oh, I'm so disappointed," Danny groaned sarcastically as the two transformed. Tucker was just starting to reply when an odd movement caught his eye between his friends. Merv had suddenly sat up, eyes bright red. It shuddered, flickered, then reappeared with two heads, hissing. The halfas looked at their friend, confused.

"Uh, Tuck?" Sam asked. "Is... there something w--" The girl never finished as Merv dove upon them. His small size belied his strength; the two were flung in a belly flop to the floor. The two heads sank into their glowing flesh, causing them to scream.

"Get it off!" Danny screamed to Tucker. Panicking, the teen grabbed a copy of _Things to Come_ and swatted the cat off. "Merv" growled a deep growl, then fled out of the window into the night. Their attacker removed, Danny and Sam staggered to their feet, groggy.

"Are you two okay?" Tucker asked. "You look ill."

"No, we're okay, Tuck," Danny hissed as he rubbed at the wound in his arm. "It was only a flesh wound," he said with a blush. The two shifted back to normal, then gasped. Blood was oozing rapidly out of two small, neat holes in their arms. Tucker, his jaw dropped, was frozen in place.

"Don't just stand there, get us something to stop the bleeding!" Sam cried. Tucker, shaken out of his daze, ran into her bathroom, and returned with large medical wraps. The wounded teenagers quickly wrapped their arms.

"I've never had a ghost that actually BIT me like that..." Danny muttered.

"Me neither. And I feel kinda beat. What was that thing?" Sam asked, looking at her open window. "It ran off."

"I don't know, but I think we've had enough Black Smoke and Morlocks for today, thanks," Danny responded as he kicked the books away. "We have a real health problem on our hands." With that, the two looped arms around Tucker, phased, and flew out of Sam's room for an animal hunt.

* * *

"You see anything yet, Tuck?"

"Not yet, guys... not yet," Tucker responded as scanned the dark Amity Park streets below. "Looks like Garfield's hid himself pretty well. I mean, he could be anywhere. In an alley, under a bench, behind a billboard..." He looked up, trailing off. "...falling upon us from a building," he gulped.

"Falling upon us from a building?" Sam asked. "What do you mean by th--" It felt to the halfas as if a sea of sandbags were crashing down upon them. They dropped Tucker and plummeted to the ground; luckily they had been flying over an awning, so their passenger had a comparatively soft landing. Tucker jumped down and ran to his friends, who were flailing under what was now a massive, two headed lion. Desperate, Tucker started smacking the beast upside a head with his book bag. Wailing in angry pain, the ghostly feline slunk into the shadows. Tucker looked down at his friends, who were looking very, very ill. He helped them to feet as they moaned softly.

"Guys, we have a serious problem here..." Tucker said.

"No, really?" Danny gasped. "Having a ghost that's growing in size and power trying to tear us to shreds? Doesn't seem too bad to me..."

"Well, at least we have that new thermos your dad's been working on," Tucker said as he pulled a larger thermos from his bag. "You can even program it to hit certain targets. This thing should hold onto ol' Bill D. Cat."

"I sure hope so," Sam replied weakly as she massaged her paling forehead. "Why is that thing growing?"

"A rare mix of feed... human flesh and ectoplasm," a voice sneered from the darkness. The three turned to see Menagerie phasing out a building.

"What's this guy's name, Seigfred? Roy?" Tucker hissed to his friends. The ghost glowered.

"I heard that boy. I am Menagerie, controller of the ghost animal kingdom. Your little friends defeated me in a scuffle we had earlier. I am here merely to take revenge on that defeat, and rid us ghosts of them once and for all."

"So, you're mauling them with Tigger's brother on steroids?" Tucker asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"...sure," Menagerie replied, somewhat annoyed. "No, what its been doing is feeding off your unique genetic makeup," he continued looking at Danny and Sam. "While it's been gnawing at you, it's also been draining your powers. The more it drains, the more powerful it becomes, and less powerful you become, obviously. I suppose you feel rather beat right now?"

"Been better," they rasped weakly.

"Well, no matter. My friend has fed well enough," Menagerie replied, pointing down the street. The three turned slightly to see a massive elephant-sized, two-headed lion standing before them, roaring. "Now he's going to finish you off, and absorb the rest of your powers. And with the ghost children dead and me holding the most powerful ghost creature imaginable, both the Ghost Zone and Earth will be shaking before me!" the ghost finished.

"Crazy fruit loop," Danny muttered. Menagerie scoffed.

"Please, my boy. You're already in no condition to fight me. My little friend will make painlessly quick work of you and your girlfriend. Well... painless for him, anyway," he smiled.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them anymore," Tucker said defiantly.

"Oh, don't worry, four eyes," Menagerie scoffed. "You can have your little friends back... once my friend's finished digesting them, anyway."

"That's just disgusting," Sam glowered.

"No, that's just life, girl. Predator and prey, you understand." He nodded to the massive beast. "Finish them." Almost nodding in acknowledgment, the lion growled quietly and slowly advanced upon them, licking its chops.

"Tucker, get out of here and safe yourself. They're only after us," Danny hissed in pain and exhaustion.

"You must be crazy," he replied as he half-dragged them away.

"Tucker, please," Sam added.

"I'm not leaving you to become human Kibbles n' Bits," the bereted one replied in resolve.

"Well, unfortunately, we're going to be making the decision for you," Sam replied. Before Tucker could ask for clarification, the two whirled and glued him fast in a sphere of purple and green energies. The boy pounded at it, muffled curses and pleas streaming out of his mouth. Danny and Sam backed away, stumbling slightly. They'd had such a beating, they just wanted to sleep... The dreamy thought was pushed aside as the beast pounced. Snapping out of it as best they could, they took flight. The lion easily swatted them out of the sky. Grunting, the teenagers were flung down the street, skidding to a stop. An exhausted groan came out of them as their eyes started to roll back and their bodies began to revert.

"Now now, we can't have that," Menagerie scolded. Two jellyfish briefly came out of nowhere and shocked them awake, putting them back in ghost mode. They staggered to their feet and prepared to face the slowly moving predator.

"Last stand moments were always fun," Sam whispered. "Of course, I always fantasized there'd be, like, a gazillion demons and, well, ironically enough, a dragon." Danny heaved a small chuckled at her quip.

"Well, let's go to work then," he responded as they charged the beast, weakened plasma balls flying.

* * *

Although they hadn't noticed yet, their momentary semi-reversion had disrupted the bubble around Tucker. He quickly ran out of its remains and raced down the street. He stared in horror as the massive beast quickly knocked the two down and started trying to work them down feet first. Danny and Sam threw everything they had at the respective faces on the beast, but to no avail. He was now close enough to see the sweat poring out of them as they strained to get away, human and ghost strength straining... and the dawning realization on their faces that they were losing the battle.

"I wish I had a camera," Menagerie drawled, sitting on a trashcan as he watched. "This is quite an entertaining show."

"Yeah, well, entertain this," Tucker said as he activated the smaller Fenton thermos. Menagerie whirled around, muttering "what?" before he began to be sucked into the device. He smirked at the boy as he vanished.

"Perhaps you defeated me... but it's far too late for your little friends!" Menagerie called out as he fell silent. Clamping the thermos shut, Tucker looked up to see nothing but his friends' hands and heads sticking out of the beast's maws. Tucker panicked, debating what to do. If he zapped this thing with the thermos, it'd likely take his "prey" with them, and Danny and Sam would be as good as dead. He needed to get them away now, as quick as he could without risking-- Realization dawned on his face. He quickly grabbed the newer model thermos and took aim on the scene before him, praying the machine would work.

"Sorry guys, this is gonna be close..." Looking away, Tucker pressed the activation button just as his friends vanished, and a searing light filled the street as his target was sucked away.

* * *

"Ooh... where are we?" Sam asked, groggy.

"I dunno," Danny replied. "It's kinda cold and misty," he continued. The boy put his hand against a wall. "I can't phase out," he told Sam.

"Me neither," the female halfa called back as she tried. "Must be some kinda ghost forcefield or something." She paused. "You don't think that thing ate us, do you?" she gulped

"Probably not," Danny replied. "I doubt it has a stomach made of metal. Jeez... this a pretty lousy time to do this, but I'm so exhausted..." he yawned, settling to the bottom of their confinement. Sam tried to urge him to stay alert, but she was too drawn to the relative comfort of the bottom and Danny's warm body. Their eyes fluttered shut as they finally drifted away...

* * *

"Guys? Can you hear me? Guys?"

Groaning, Danny and Sam sat up, rubbing their eyes. They found themselves in Sam's room, lying on her bed. Tucker was sitting next to them.

"Tuck...?" Danny managed. "How did you..."

"You guys okay?" Tucker interrupted.

"Aside from our five alarm headaches," Sam growled as she rubbed her temples. "Tucker, how did we get from being lunch to my room..."

"Uh, yeah, about that. I kinda finished off the ghost monster after I got you two out of the way."

"You got us away from that thing?" Sam asked, confounded. "How the heck did you manage that?"

"Oh, no biggie... I merely, uh, sucked you into the new thermos," he answered, hurrying through the sentence at a low voice. His friends immediately jumped off the bed, shocked.

"You did what!" they cried in unison.

"Look, I panicked, okay? You were getting your butts kicked and you were about to get killed, and I felt so helpless... I knew I needed to get you away from that thing, and I just did that, all right?"

"Why didn't you just... zap the lion, Tuck," Danny asked.

"You'd have been pulled down with it. And the new thermos only works on smaller ghosts at the moment. And frankly... you two are pretty small."

"We're no bigger than you," they shot back.

"Point taken. But, I think the important thing is that you're alive and looking a heck of a lot better. I guess you got stabilized by that thing. Sorry that I had to do it that way, I hope you're not too upset," he mumbled with a blush and hanging his head. His friends gave him a confused look as they walked up to him.

"Upset? Tuck, you saved our lives!" Sam cried as she put a hand on his shoulder. "How could we possibly be upset at you for that?"

"Yeah... you did good, man," Danny smiled as he looped his arm around Tucker's shoulders. The boy smiled and nodded his thanks.

"So, how did you know we wouldn't be hurt or even killed by this thing?" Sam asked as she held up their salvation. "I mean, I imagine it wouldn't be pretty if we suddenly changed back in here..."

"Actually, I didn't know if it would or wouldn't," Tucker confessed. Danny and Sam blinked.

"Uh... huh..." Sam answered, nodding slightly on each word.

"Well, I guess it's like the movies... it works perfectly when you need it to," Danny quipped with a grin.

"Ah, movies. That reminds me. Oh, Danny..." Sam singsonged, "Remember what we were gonna do last night?" she continued as she looped an arm around his. Danny's eyes widened, and he gulped.

"Uh, Tuck, you better let us beat the lion up..." he sputtered.

"It's already in the Ghost Zone," Tucker shrugged with a small smile.

"What about studying for the test?" Danny tried.

"It's a week away," his friend replied. Danny now felt him being dragged away; the teenager doing so was giggling her head off.

"Tucker! Don't leave me alone to the Femme Fatales!" the boy cried.

"I think you're already stuck with one," Tucker smirked as Sam glommed him close and pivoted him to face her.

"Resistance is futile, Danny," she quipped, giving him a giddy smile.

"When you're like this? Yeah. All right, all right," he sighed with a small smile. Danny took her hand and led her down the stairs. Tucker smiled.

"Young love," he quipped. His smile faded slightly. "I don't know whether I should be revealed or envious of not having to deal with that." With that, he pocketed the new thermos and let himself out of the mansion.


	6. Twenty Four

_Charizardag: Thank you for your comments. Actually, there's a lot of Danny/Sam fluff in this episode, but it doesn't last the whole way through, unfortunately._

_GhostsRule: Well, thank you for saying that! As for Danny and Sam's health... yeah, that's the price of keeping their hometown safe from ecotplasmic baddies. They don't really get beaten up in this episode, as something is going to happen._

_Uru Baen: Danny was about to say the fight was almost too easy. It's a stereotype that whenever something says that, something will go wrong soon after. Sam told him that to prevent the jinx; as you could see, she failed._

_In our next episode, a new enemy takes something dear from our young heroes, leaving them to make the best of it and two friends trying to keep it that way...

* * *

_

"Oh, you two were a pushover! I can't see why you're so feared..."

Mystic, the ghost of a young magician who paid with her life for attempting an illusion too soon, laughed as the infamous ghost children of Amity Park struggled in a box used for the standby magic trick of sawing a person in half.

"Shut up," they groaned.

"I think not. You know what comes next, don't you?" she replied as a saw appeared in her hands. With a grin, she began to slowly saw her way through the wood.

"Wow, we're not very good at this sometimes, huh?" Sam asked dryly.

"You have your days both ways," Danny replied as the saw descended towards them. "Ironically, we're gonna need a magical trick of our in a few minutes if we want to come out of this in one piece..."

"Who said anything about cutting you in half?" Mystic said with mock confusion. After a moment, she returned to her sawing. Danny and Sam winced, feeling the sawdust collect on their stomachs. Finally, the saw ate its way through the wood, and it began to slice into their pinned bodies. The expected torrent of sharp pain sinking through them didn't come, but there was still an icy, almost draining feel to it. Finally, the saw passed through their bodies and the box, and it sprung open. Wasting no time, the young halfas flung the box open.

"All right, you Houdini wannabe," Sam growled as they floated upwards. "You're about to see a few magic tricks of our o--" Her threat was cut off by rings of purple and green light; the two reverted humans fell to the stage with a pained grunt.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mystic cried as if she were addressing an audience. "Our 'volunteers' have just had their powers rendered inert!" She paused, grinning at the horrified look on Danny and Sam's faces. "Oh, but don't worry, they'll be back in twenty-four hours. Unfortunately... I highly doubt they'll be around to see that, since some of their... fans are going to come for an encore. Ta ta, kids!" With that, she and the ghostly magic show vanished. Silence fell over the duo.

"You think she really...?" Sam finally asked.

"Try it," Danny interrupted. Sam nodded, and closed her eyes. She opened one, and looked down, seeing her black T and green skirt.

"Uh oh," she said. "What about you, Danny?" Danny also closed his eyes; nothing happened.

"Okay, we have a really big problem, Sam..." the boy muttered, looking at his gloveless hands.

"No, really? I find the thought of everyone from Ember to Skulker coming after us very soothing..." Sam replied, crossing her arms.

"We better find Tuck," Danny said thoughtfully. He paused. "Kinda... lonely not hearing your thoughts anymore, Sam..."

"Same here," the teenager replied with a pained sigh. Danny gave her a comforting pat on the back, and the two raced off to find their friend.

* * *

"What do you mean, your powers are gone?" Tucker said, stunned.

"You heard us, Tuck. This weird magician lady ran some kinda saw through us, and we lost our ability to go ghost for twenty-four hours," Sam repeated.

"And you... didn't think of avoiding the saw," Tucker replied.

"We were strapped in one of those 'sawing lady' boxes," Danny said.

"Oh, one of those? That trick's kinda cool," Tucker grinned.

"...no they're not," Danny and Sam muttered.

"Oh, right, the whole 'you're sitting ducks for you enemies' thing."

"Yeah, that," Sam said.

"Well... don't worry, guys. Think of it as a... vacation."

"To where, Deathwishastan?" Danny shot back.

"That's a little much," Tucker replied with a raised eyebrow. "Look, it's the weekend... just enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"With a giant target on our backs?" Sam said. "Not very relaxing."

"You'll be fine," Tucker insisted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Really. Go see a movie, hang out in Danny's room, stuff like that."

"Well... I would like to go to a movie," Danny mused.

"And we could use sometime to chill," Sam added. "Okay, we'll do it. Thanks, Tuck!" With that, they headed off.

":They don't have a prayer," Tucker said under his breath as he waved back.

* * *

"So... whatcha wanna do..."

"I'unno," Danny shrugged as he and his squeeze hung upside down over his bed. "You wanna watch TV or something?"

"Why not."

Danny felt for his remote, grabbed it, and turned it on.

"Tell me when you like what you see," the boy called as he surfed.

"Bleah, nothing but infomercials and educational stuff," Sam said sticking our her tongue. "Danny, you need to get actual TV."

"My parents can't afford DirecTV or Tivo, they need to pay for the next Fenton Ghost Thingie."

"Darn," Sam said in pity.

"Tell me about it."

Above the idling teenagers, an invisible portal opened above Danny's bed. A head poked out of it, hair blazing and eyes glowing.

"The ghost children are powerless," Skulker said as he charged a weapon. "Shame it won't be in battle that I destroy them, but I will destroy them nonetheless." Grinning, he dove towards the unsuspecting teenagers... and bounced off an invisible wall away from them. "What in..." he muttered. He tried again to reach his prey, but they weren't even noticing him. "Why aren't you cowering in fear!" he screamed.

"I hate Geico ads," Sam said, turning her head to Danny's.

"Yeah, me too," the boy replied. Skulker growled in rage, and vanished. Seconds later, Tucker burst in, clutching a small device. "You okay, Tuck?" Danny asked, flipping himself over. "You look spooked."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... wanted to see if the, uh, TV was working up here," he stammered. "It's out downstairs."

"Why are you watching TV at Danny's house... and what's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the device in her friend's hand. Tucker hemmed.

"Uh, it's a new remote/PDA fusion device. It's really cool. Uh, bye!" he added before slamming the door.

"Tucker's kinda odd sometimes," Danny said to himself.

"Oh, Danny, be nice!" Sam scolded.

"Just sayin', Sam..."

"Say it nicer next time."

"Yes ma'am," Danny groaned, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Well, that oughta keep 'em safe for now," Tucker said to himself as he looked at Jack Fenton's beta self-contained ghost shield. He had found it rummaging amongst the elder Fentons' lab downstairs. Of course, Danny and Sam weren't going to sit in his room for the rest of their downtime; he'd need more equipment. Making sure no one was looking, he descended down the stairs. He began pawing through the various doodads on the tables, looking for something, anything, that could help...

"Tucker, what are you doing down here..." Startled, the boy whipped around to see Jazz leaning against the railing, arms crossed.

"Oh! Hi, Jazz... um, I was just looking for, uh, stuff I left down here when Dr. Fenton was showing off his new stuff... I'll leave soon..."

"Is this about Danny and Sam?" the older teenager pressed.

"No, of course not!" Tucker insisted, returning to his digging.

"Tucker... I know." Jazz couldn't help but giggle to herself when Tucker went rigid. He slowly turned.

"What do you mean... you know?"

"That my little brother and his girlfriend can turn into ghosts and fight them? Yeah, I've known about Danny since I nearly got fried on Spirit Day, and Sam was just a matter of time... jeez, at least Clark Kent had glasses!" Jazz groaned. "So..." she continued as she walked over to him, "you better tell me what's going on with them."

"Okay, um... Danny and Sam had a run in with this ghost that took away their powers for the next twenty-four odd hours, and they have a rogue's gallery of villains... so, we kinda need to keep them alive."

"Where are they right now?" Jazz said, horrified.

"Danny's room. They're shielded right now... but they're not gonna stay there forever. We need to tag along." As Jazz nodded, they heard the clunk of Sam's boots descending the stairs. They ran up to the living room. "Oh, and Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell 'em you know," Tucker urged. Jazz smiled.

"I've already pledged to wait until he's ready. Don't worry about it." Tucker smiled back, and the two ran up to see the suspended halfas reaching the foyer.

"We're goin' out for pizza," Sam said. "Wanna come with?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Jazz cried. "I mean, uh, I'll drive."

"...kay," Danny and Sam replied, eyebrows raised.

* * *

"So, that's a large vegetarian's delight, a personal meat lover's, and a personal cheese? Right, I'll get that for you in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Tucker replied as he handed the waiter the menus. "So, guys," he asked his friends casually, "what are you up to today?"

"I think we're gonna go to a movie, take a walk, do an all night horror movie a thon," Danny mused.

"I want zombies," Sam interjected.

"Well, sure, okay," Danny shrugged.

"Well that sounds pretty good..." Jazz nodded. "It nice to just spend sometime with your close friend and a-a-a-a..." She trailed off as a portal opened directly behind Danny and Sam; a grinning ghost reached out to throttle them from behind. Quickly, Jazz brought up a cylindrical device, and zapped the invader. It screamed, and the portal closed.

"What are you trying to do, change the channel?" Sam asked, nodding vaguely towards a mounted TV. "Where'd you two get those things, anyway?"

"...somewhere," Jazz said defensively, hiding the device. _"I can't believe I would ever be thankful Mom and Dad invented ghost-seeing contact lenses," _she thought to herself. Anxious minutes passed until the pizzas arrived; Jazz and Tucker were barely nibbling at theirs.

"Aren't you hungry?" Danny asked between bites, confused.

"I like to savor the pizza, you know, the melted cheese and... eep!" His horrified eyes looked upwards to see the Box Ghost, laughing, about to crush his friends with a box of anvils. He quickly activated the ghost shield, and the box phased harmlessly through the floor. The Box Ghost cursed, and faded away.

"'Eep?' What the heck is 'eep,'" Sam asked, slightly annoyed. "You two have been acting really strange today, you know that?"

"Strange is normal in this town," Jazz said dismissively.

"Okay, true," Sam added, sipping her soda. "Welp, I'm full."

"Me too. I think we're gonna take that walk now," Danny added he took his girlfriend's hand and nuzzled her. Sam giggled and nuzzled him back. "We'll see you after the movie?"he asked as they left the parlor.

"Sure, sure!" Tucker called out. A beat passed.

"Okay, let's follow them," Jazz whispered as she left the money on the table. Tucker nodded, and they ran off.

* * *

"It's such a nice day..." Sam breathed, looping her arm around Danny's.

"If it weren't for the fact we're utterly helpless, I'd agree," he replied.

"You worry too much, Danny," Sam teased as she kissed him. "Let's just enjoy the day, all right?"

"Fine, fine," Danny sighed. They continued their stroll the park as yet another portal opened nearby. A female stuck her head out.

"I'd have preferred they were in my forest," Evergreen muttered, "but this will have to do." She slipped out and began to slowly approach the unknowing teenagers, her talons outstretched. Just as she was about so slash them across the back, Jazz came barreling out of the bushes, sucked her into a thermos, and somersaulted across the rest of the path. She smacked into a tree, causing her to yelp. The two turned to see Jazz rising out of the brush, rubbing her head.

"Uh, birdwatching!" she said, pointing up at the tree. Somewhat annoyed, the two shrugged and continued their walk. Her vision had just started to clear when she saw the Aragon dragon standing aways in front of them, mouth open. Just as she was diving for the two lovers, Tucker jumped up, activating the shield as he zapped the dragon with another thermos. They stopped as they saw him standing in the brush.

"...you birdwatching too?" Danny asked, a little irritated.

"Look, Tuck, I don't mean to be rude, but this is, like, the only me time we've had in the past few months... I'd kinda like it to be special," Sam asked politely.

"Oh, yeah, I know. I'll go away now." Tipping his beret, Tucker dove back into the brush. Thanking him, Danny and Sam left the park for the cinema.

"I think we're annoying them," Tucker sighed as Jazz raced up to him.

"Yeah, they're not going to be liking this tagging along anymore," the older teenager agreed. "Still, they're sitting ducks... we'll just have to keep following them.

"Darn right," Tucker nodded. "C'mon, I think they're going to the movies."

* * *

"Yeah, two for _Bride of Chaotica_?"

"Sure... you're lucky, last two for the film," the ticket seller replied as she handed them the tickets. "I'm sure you can still get decent seats if you hurry."

"Oh, thanks," Danny replied. "So, anyone good in this?" he asked Sam as they headed for the theater.

"Kate Mulgrew and Robbie McNeil from _Voyager_," Sam said.

"I thought you didn't like that show..." Danny answered, confused.

"Danny m'boy, after the _Enterprise_ finale, _Voyager_ looks like _Deep Space 9_," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, please don't get started on that again..." Danny begged as they went in to the theater. Just as they were entering, two very agitated voices sounded.

"What do you mean, that movie's sold out!" Jazz snapped.

"I mean what I mean. And I don't like the tone, young lady," the seller sniffed. "You'll have to choose another movie."

"Okay, fine... we'll see, uh... what still has tickets?" Jazz asked, calmly.

"_Fuzzy Buzzy Bear and the Mean Old Cheat._"

"...I can't believe I'm saying this..." the carrot top muttered to herself. "Fine, I'll take two for that..." she continued, sliding the woman the money.

"Two for that it is... and no theater hopping," she growled in warning. Jazz snatched up the tickets and ran into the foyer, Tucker following.

"I don't suppose we have anything that can make us invisible, do we?" Tucker asked with a sigh.

"I think this thing does that... I hope," Jazz gulped. She brought the two of them into a secluded corner and activated the device. They felt a shudder, and turned to regard each other.

"I don't see you..." Tucker told her.

"And I you. Let's get in there."

"Wow, this is like, the campiest B-flick ever."

"Er, yeah... kinda why I wanted to see it. Sorry, Danny," Sam blushed.

"Ah, it's fine..." he assured her. He put his hand on hers, and the two became bright red with a nervous giggle. Danny put his arm around her as she pecked him on the cheek and snuggled up against him. Obviously, they didn't notice yet another portal opening above them, or the psychotic lawman looking down upon them.

"You two are goin' away for a long, long time..." Walker hissed as he reached for their shirt collars. He recoiled as his fingers hit an invisible shield above them. Confused and annoyed, Walker floated around, trying to grab the two in other ways. The teenagers were utterly oblivious, too busy making out to notice someone they couldn't sense anyway. Shaking his fists in frustration, Walker retreated to the Ghost Zone empty handed.

"I am so glad that thing works..." Jazz breathed.

"Hey, did you just hear your sister?" Sam asked, pushing herself gently from Danny's mouth. "I could have sworn..."

"She wouldn't be caught dead in a movie like this," Danny assured her. "Now, you should totally make out with that Danny Fenton kid," he grinned.

"I totally think I should," Sam smirked back as they resumed.

_"I totally think I'm gonna hurl,"_ Tucker thought to himself.

* * *

It was with tremendous relief on the part of Jazz and Tucker when Danny and Sam returned to the Fenton household for their movie-marathon. As soon as they arrived, Jazz flicked on the house's ghost shield.

"There... you're finally safe," she panted, sliding down against a wall.

"Safe from what?" Danny asked, a note of nervousness in his voice.

"Uh..." Jazz hemmed.

"Danny, let's just watch our movies, okay?" Sam asked, patting her boy gently on the chest. He mumbled in agreement and the two curled up on the couch with the classic _Dawn of the Dead_.

"All we have to do now is keep the shield on for the next eleven hours, and they'll be alright," Tucker whispered.

"Well, good... we gonna take turns keeping watch, or..."

"The shield's working, they should be okay for now... but if you want, I'll take first watch," Tucker suggested. Jazz nodded, and began to doze off just out of sight from her little brother and his girl. Tucker managed to stay awake for a while, mostly thanks to his friends' reactions to the movies, but he too began to fade away...

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Danny said as he switched the last DVD off.

"Sure was. It's morning," Sam observed, pointing out a window.

"Oh yeah... want to go out for breakfast, then? Hopefully by the time we're done, we'll be back to normal."

"Sure, as long as it isn't a Nasty omelet... those things scare me," Sam replied as she followed Danny our the door. Not sure if Jazz was still asleep, he closed it quietly. He took a deep breath and smiled as the cool morning air filled his lungs.

"Great morning, huh?" Sam said as she did the same.

"Yup," the boy replied as they walked down the steps and down the street. "It's mornings like these where, well, you're just in a good mood about the day."

"Oh, it certainly is, Daniel my boy," a voice replied as the two were jerked off their feet from behind. Their squirming slowed as Plasmius phased into view.

"Oh, great," Sam mumbled.

"Why, I do believe dear Samantha isn't happy to see me! A pity."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Leggo, Bela Lugosi."

"No, we're going to have a little game, kids. It's called 'Getting my main adversaries out of my hair when they're weak and helpless.'"

"I don't suppose we can skip that..." Danny growled, forming fists.

"Nope. Let's be off," Vlad replied. With that, he lifted the teenagers off and flew for the outskirts of the city, laughing about his coming triumph.

* * *

Jazz's eyes fluttered open as the laughing died away. They opened wide in horror when she realized what she was protecting was gone.

"Tucker, Tucker! Wake up!" she cried, shaking him. The boy sputtered, wiping drool from his face, muttering "what, what" over and over.

"Danny and Sam are gone! And I heard evil laughing just now..." she said as she ran down the stairs and outside. She gasped as she saw Vlad carrying his prey out of sight. She ran back into the house.

"This tall, thin ghost just grabbed them! He's flying away with them!" Jazz cried. "We have to hurry!" Calming, she opened a closet and curtly threw him a small orange jumpsuit.

"Suit up."

* * *

"Welcome to the reunion, kids... I'm sure you know everyone?"

"How could we forget," Sam grumbled as she struggled with her ropes. She and Danny were tied fast to a tree, surrounded by just about every ghost they had ever fought. "So, what is this, 'pin the plasma blast on the halfas?'"

"More like an execution," Walker drawled. "You two don't need a trial, we already know you're guilty."

"You're the jerks that keep coming to Earth," Danny spat.

"And it'll be a lot more fun without you two around," Ember grinned as she tuned her guitar. "Shame... I was hoping we could have some fun together soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Would someone please gag the little brats so we can continue?" Vlad sighed with a yawn. On his order, two vultures stuffed wads of cloth into their mouth. "Much better. Now then, since so many want to kill you and you're so small, weak, and rare... we're just going to shoot you at the same time and take whatever's left as trophies."

"I want the skulls," Skulker insisted.

"...yes, quite," Vlad replied with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, any last words, kids?" he scoffed. He smirked as the two screamed in muffles and struggled against their ropes. "I have a feeling we should be glad we can't understand you. Now then, on the count of three... one..."

Vlad grinned as the anger quickly drained from Danny and Sam's faces.

"Two..."

His smile grew as the teens grabbed the other's hand, eyes tearing.

"T--" Before he could give the order, a blast hit him in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. The other ghosts whirled to see the Specter Speeder tearing through their ranks. Two jumpsuited forms commando rolled out and began to fire at the spectral invaders.

"Jazz? Tuck?" the two muffled through their gags. They blinked as the two cut holes through the ghostly army, Jazz shooting and Tucker capturing.

"Guys, we should hurry..." Mystic urged, looking at a nearby clock.

"Minions, grab them!" Vlad yelled as he stumbled to his feet. His vultures grabbed the two fighters and held them aloft. "This is most infuriating, Jasmine," Vlad sighed, clucking his tongue. "How can I vaporize your little brother and his girlfriend if you come barging in like this?"

"I am so going to get you for this..." Jazz hissed.

"I think not. Ladies and gentlemen... perhaps some pinata practice is in order before the main event..."

"I really don't think that's wise..." Mystic begged.

"Oh, be quiet, girl!" Vlad snapped. "We'll get to the brats soon enough..."

"You're too late," the young magician whimpered.

"What do you mean we're t-- oh, snackerdoodles," Vlad muttered as he realized what she meant. Danny and Sam twitched for a moment. They blinked in confusion before smiling. They quickly phased free of their restraints and transformed.

"Hurting my best friend? That just makes me mad," Sam said as she floated upwards above the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm not thrilled that Jazz is touchy-feely, but I don't like it when arch enemies threaten my family," Danny added as he joined her. Without another word, the restored halfas tore mercilessly through the assembled ghosts, who cried out in horror and fled to the Ghost Zone. It ended with the teenagers uppercutting Vlad, flinging him upside down against a wall blocks away.

"I hate you two so much," he calmly said before phasing back home. Their job done, Danny and Sam floated back to their friends.

"You okay?" Sam asked as she helped Tucker up.

"Sorta..." Tucker said, dazed.

"Thanks for the save... I mean, who would know all those ghosts would try to kill us of all people!" Danny gushed as he helped his sister up.

"Buh," Jazz mumbled. "Are you two okay?"

"Except for nearly being murdered, we feel great!" Sam grinned. "That day off was wonderful... speaking of which, you two look terrible. You should get one too."

Tucker and Jazz looked at each other and keeled over with a loud groan.


	7. Slaves to the Rhythm

_Kitty00240: Yeah, really doesn't seem to be a point to it, huh? They just keep escaping... My personal thoughts: If they stayed in the Ghost Zone, no more show:-D_

_Rosecat: I see you were... amused. That's what I was going for._

_Riverfox237 (5): Yes, this is an alternate universe _Danny Phantom_ where Sam wasn't debugged in "Doctor's Disorders" and it led to her gaining ghost powers. So, yes, it is a series save the fact they turn into a dragon; that'll be resolved soon. I'm glad to know I'm still entertaining, that's a good sign!_

_Riverfox237 (6): Yes, isn't Jazz lovable? And athletic, albeit a wee clumsy? As for the dragon, the ghost wearing it (the British girl) probably **doesn't** like Danny, and I needed another ghost. Actually, I have never seen the Poindexter episode or "Parental Bonding" since for reasons I won't go into here. Walker IS psychotic; he'll also being appearing in his own episode later down the line. As for Danny calling it normal, I assume after a while he would get used to it. As for Danny knowing Jazz's is on his secret... er, didn't mean that to happen, that was a typing error on my part. Regardless, Jazz said she'll wait for Danny to tell her and not vice versa, which is personally how I view her on the actual show._

_This week sees, as she hinted in the last episode, the return of Ember...

* * *

_

"What a lovely night..." Sam sighed, gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah, we need more nights like this," Danny agreed. On one of their increasingly rare free nights, Amity Park's least favorite human/ghost hybrids were enjoying a spring night's spenders of stargazing. Armed with lemonade and vegetarian munchies, they were set for a pleasurable night.

"More lemonade?" Danny asked.

"Maybe later..." Sam replied. She snuggled up against her boy and rested her head on his chest, sighing happily. Danny blushed and pulled her close, stroking her back gently.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel loved..." Sam murmured.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel love for a girl," Danny grinned.

"And you both sure know how to make someone rot their teeth or vomit their guts up," a female voice chided. Danny and Sam jerked into a sitting position as wisps of mist and a biting chill overtook them. Looking up, they saw the all too familiar outline of a ghostly Goth rocker.

"Ember," they both groaned.

"That's right, kids! I'm back for an encore!" the teenage ghost grinned.

"I don't think you're going to have time to record an album," Sam shot back as she and her boyfriend transformed. They raced upwards to an eye level position with their nemesis. "Your performing permit on this plane of existence is revoked." She paused, looking down at the ghostly tail where her legs should be. "Does... not having legs freak you out too?" she asked Danny.

"Oh yeah," he replied without pause.

"Well, while I'd love to listen to you two go on and on about how fun it is to be half ghost," Ember groaned while rolling her eyes, "we have to get going."

"'We?'" the halfas replied, arching eyebrows.

"Well, yes! Didn't you hear?" Ember continued, faining shock. "We're going to be kicking off our 'Dominate the Earth' tour this week in Chicago, atop of the Sears Tower!"

"What do you mean by 'our' exactly?" Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, why are you here, Ember!" Sam shot back, her hands on her hips.

"Why, isn't obvious?" the ghostly Goth continued as she prepared to play. "I'm here for you!" With that, she quickly played a chord on her guitar. Long, thick wires raced out of the bottom of the instrument. Before the halfas could respond, they were bound from ankle to shoulder in the wires.

"I'm gonna make this quick, you two..." Ember added as the wires dragged the squirming teenagers closer. "You two have been a real thorn in my side, and quite frankly my mates and I can't get the sound we want out of our current number. So, I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone? I conquer the world of the living... and you help me do it."

"We'll NEVER help you," Sam growled.

"Oh, no?" Ember replied as she casually ran a pick over her strings. "I expected you two would be kinda flat. So... we're going to do a little tuning!"

"What do you m--" Danny started as Ember started strumming an increasingly frantic, almost angry song. Her guitar glowed, and energy from the ghostly instrument flowed along the wires. It seared through Danny and Sam, causing them to thrash and scream in agony. Their flesh went chalky white as black markings crept along their faces. Their hair seemed to burst into flame; bright green for Danny and bright purple for Sam. Finally their clothes began to warp; their trademark, distinctive jumpsuits morphed into something more Gothic. The energy died away, leaving the transformed duo panting. They glanced at each other, gaping in shock.

"What... did you DO to us!" Sam shrieked.

"Well, like I said, you just weren't gonna cut it as you were... so I tuned you. But," Ember clucked, "there's still the pesky matter of your personalities and free will. Not a problem though..." she continued as she flicked a small knob. "We'll fix that right up!" With that, Ember broke into a wide grin and started to play again. As before, the energy played along the wires, but this time it jumped into their heads. The halfas thrashed, crying out, then faded to groans and twitches, then silence and stillness. After a moment, they raised their heads, eyes closed.

"So, band mates..." Ember said casually as she picked at a few strings. "How are you two feeling today?" Danny and Sam remained still, then opened their eyes; they were now bright blue instead of green.

"Personally... I kinda feel like rockin'," Sam drawled.

"Me too," Danny grinned.

"Now, that's what I wanted to hear!" Ember smiled as the wires were wound back into the guitar. Danny and Sam floated free, grinning like their attacker. "We got a few things to do first though... let's go." The former halfas nodded, and the trio flew off in formation for town.

* * *

"A 24/7 electronics store... America, you are great."

Tucker cuddled his new PSP as if it were a newborn, sighing happily at the feeling of plastic-wrapped cardboard against his body. It'd had been a long, painful several months, but the prize was finally his. He was sure the hand held device would take his mind off his swollen feet, scratched legs, and sore, chore-tired arms. He had just started for home when the screaming started. Confused and unnerved, he turned. What greeted him was shocking.

The store was quickly emptying; patrons and workers fleeing for their lives as several shapes dove in from above. After a few minutes, they returned, carrying an armload of equipment; cables, sub woofers, microphones, and the store's transmission equipment. Transfixed, he watched for a moment before coming back to his senses and diving into an alley behind a dumpster.

"Where the heck are they?" Tucker asked himself, scanning the skies around the store. "I know they wanted the night off, but there's a store being emptied by ghosts... led by Ember!" he gulped as the rocker phased out from the roof, studying the crime spree she was leading.

"Great, great!" she said with a smile on her face. "Just a little bit more, and we have this gig in the bag! Thanks to our newest members..."

"She's gloating right there!" Tucker muttered to himself. "Where's Danny and Sam? They need to get over here and..." He trailed off in shock as the last of the raiders phased out of the store, cables in their arms. At first they looked like some of Ember's roadies... but those big eyes, the build of the bodies, the unruly hairstyles...

"...it can't be," he gasped.

"Here's the last of the stuff," the altered Danny smiled, holding up the wires.

"And I got the connectors," Sam added.

"Good work, baby pops!" Ember said, forming a celebratory fist. "We... do have a bit of a complication, though..."

"What's that, Em?" Danny asked.

"Seems we have a fan who got in without a ticket..." Ember scowled, pointing into the alley Tucker was hiding in. "Play 'bouncer,' will you?" she asked as she took the possessed halfas' haul.

"With pleasure..." Danny and Sam growled with an evil glint to their eyes. They slowly descended towards the shaking teenager.

"Uh, guys! Hi!" Tucker croaked. "You know... those... clothes... really aren't you. You should return them."

"I kinda like 'em," Sam replied. "Your beret's a nice touch, but you really need to get rid of everything below it."

"But... I'm below it..." Tucker said, confused.

"That's what I meant, kid," Sam continued as her hands charged. Tucker shrieked and dove out of the way of her volley.

"Danny, will you talk some sense into Sam!" the boy cried.

"Nah," Danny said before also opening fire. Tucker looked around for something, anything to defend himself with. His eyes fell on some loose soil from a discarded pot near the dumpster. He quickly dug his hand into it.

"I'm sorry, guys," he muttered before hurling it at his friends' faces. The ghost rockers screamed in shocked pain and clawed at their faces. Seeing his chance, Tucker ran out of the alley and down the street. He turned to see Danny and Sam whirling around towards him, eyes blood red... oh, how he hoped it was from dirt irritating them.

"You CREEP!" Sam snarled as she dove after him. Danny quickly followed suite, and Tucker shrieked for his life. He continued to run as the sidewalk around him glowed from the approach of their flaming hair. Realizing what he had to do, he suddenly turned around and barrel rolled under the chasing ghosts. He heard them mutter angrily at the ploy and stop to change direction, but by the time they had, he was standing again with his thermos.

"Danny, Sam... I like you guys a lot, but... I will use this if you don't stop right now. I'll defend myself if I have t--" He was cut off as the thermos was knocked out his hand. He watched as it rolled down the sidewalk.

"That is so over dramatic of you," Sam yawned, bringing her hand down.

"For cryin' out loud, don't you even recognize me anymore!"

"We can tell you're pretty square," Danny huffed. Tucker glared.

"Square? Me! Uh uh, no way. I'm one of the coolest kids around."

"Well, that may be, but you're about to be one of the hottest," Sam quipped as she brought both of her hands to open fire. Seeing he was not getting through to them, Tucker grabbed the thermos and ran for his life again. He bolted by several stores on his way; a bookstore, a laundromat, a restaurant, a classical music store, a party store... Tucker was just running by the latter when he heard the ghosts groan. He turned, confused, to see the two sinking to the sidewalk in front of the music store, from which was blaring a Beethoven symphony. Their human clothes and hair flickered under their Gothic possession.

"Tucker?" Danny croaked weakly.

"Wha- what's going on?" Sam said as if she had just woken up.

"Are you two serious? You've been chasing me a-" Before he could finish, the music was shut off as the owner closed down for the night. No sooner had the music stopped than the flickering on the halfas' bodies froze again on their altered states. Their faces went from confused to vengeful.

"Hope you enjoyed the little break," Sam sneered.

"'Cause we're pretty tired of you," Danny added as they floated menacingly towards him. Out of ideas and street, and realizing he couldn't fight the two ghost fighters without... the two ghost fighters, he gulped and shut his eyes, waiting for the end.

"Okay, baby pops, that's enough," a voice called. Tucker snapped his eyes open to see his friends looking upwards at Ember, her arms crossed. "We don't have time for this goose chase. The Sears Tower awaits." Looking down at Tucker with a brief look of irritation, she flew upwards to join the rest of her band. "We're waiting, too." Danny and Sam looked at Tucker, snorting angrily while shaking an accusing finger, then joined Ember's band. The whole entourage then flew north, headed for Chicago.

"Well, this is delightful," Tucker grumbled. "Danny and Sam have been taken over by Ember... and they're the only ones who can stop her. Well, almost the only ones..." he added as a smile formed on his face. Stashing the thermos and his battered PSP box in his backpack, he ran down the street, destination Casa de Fenton.

* * *

Jazz sat in her living room, eyes closed, reclining in an armchair, a cup of tea at her side. She had a small, dreamy smile on her face as the soothing melody of _Prelude to Afternoon of a Faun_ played in her ears. She had gotten no farther than the first movement of Debussy's masterpiece when the front door was banged opened. Jerking up, the redhead opened her eyes to see Tucker running in, panting. Jazz groaned and shut her eyes again.

"Don't mean to be rude, Tuck, but please knock next time. Besides, Danny and Sam aren't here, they're stargazing to--"

"Danny and Sam are in big trouble." Tucker had just finished speaking as Jazz shut off the CD player.

"Okay, you have my attention," the older teenager said, worried.

"You remember that really freaky rocker you were all enamored with?"

"Yeah, vaguely. Coal or something, I think..." Jazz said.

"Ember. Anyway, she did something to 'em, turned them into ghosts like herself. They just stole a bunch of electrical equipment and flew north for Chicago."

"Chicago?" Jazz asked, jerking her head back in confusion. "What the heck would they want there?"

"I have an idea... and I don't like it," Tucker confessed. "You know the Sears Tower, right?"

"Oh, you mean one of the tallest buildings on Earth that happens to be almost right in my backyard? No, Tuck, never heard of it," Jazz said, annoyed.

"Okay, ignoring that tone... you know the top, right?"

"Yeah, it's got two big antennae on it. So?"

"I think Ember's going to rig something up involving the Sears' transmission equipment. I think she's going to try to broadcast her song from there, and override every frequency on the planet at the same time."

"She can do that? Electronics aren't my field..." Jazz confessed.

"It's possible," Tucker shrugged. "I'm just winging. Anyway, that's the problem... it won't matter if its TV, or radio, or whatever... anyone using that stuff is going to hear her playing. Which, well, means she controls the world. And, I'm guessing she's dragged Danny and Sam into it as her form of revenge for defeating her the first time. Sure, Sam was still a normal human... but she helped Danny bring her down."

"Yeah, I can see why this would be a bad thing," Jazz said sarcastically as she got to her feet.

"But, after Danny and Sam stopped trying to kill me for a second downtown, I noticed something... they sorta broke free when they heard classical music."

"Classical music? I have tons of that for studying and relaxing..." Jazz replied as she picked up a CD from the rack. "This compilation one should do okay."

"Fine with me," Tucker said. "Now, I'll need the Specter Speeder..."

"Key's right there," Jazz pointed. "Oh, by the way... I'm driving."

* * *

"...and then Danny says Inviso-Bill and Intagi-Betty were probably playing mind tricks on me by talking to me like that, and that he and Sam slipped away and hid during the big battle, having no idea why the ghosts caught them! I mean, do they really think I'm THAT stupid!"

"Um... sorry?" Tuck offered to the ranting Jazz.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I just wish Danny would trust me..."

"I think he's afraid your dad will stick him and Sam in some kinda machine and do test after test on them... I know he mentioned being worried about being dissected once or twice..."

"Mom would never let him do that, no way," Jazz snarled, shaking her head.

"Assuming she believed them when they fessed up?" Tucker asked. Jazz fell silent, biting her lip.

"I'm afraid for them, Tucker... I'm afraid Mom and Dad will do something stupid, and they'll get hurt or worse..."

"I know how you feel. But, let's focus on getting them first, okay?" the boy replied as he pointed out the windshield, showing the panoramic skyline of Chicago. Jazz nodded and piloted the craft towards the Sears Tower.

"What should I be more concerned about... being mistaken as some sorta terrorist or Ember seeing us?" Jazz asked sarcastically as she brought the craft in.

"Neither," Tucker replied. He pressed a button, and the air around them shimmered for a moment. "There. We're invisible to humans and ghosts. Your parents built a virtual _dues ex machina_ with this thing. I mean, look, this thing even has a radio!"

"They do seem to think of everything..." Jazz admitted with a nod. "Now, let's do this," she added as she brought the craft in for a landing on the iconic skyscraper.

* * *

"So, guys and gals, ready for our big show?"

Ember grinned as her old roadies and band mates gave her the thumbs up. "And, how about our new electric guitarists?"

"Psyched," Sam smiled, giving her another thumbs up.

"Let's do it," Danny added. "I'm itching to fire this baby up."

"Now that's the spirit!" Ember smirked, tuning her own guitar. "Now, are we all plugged in back there, Kevin?"

"We're good to go," the roadie nodded.

"Excellent. I hope everyone remembers their parts and harmonies," Ember teased as she strolled up to her microphone. "Let's do this. Count of three," she added, starting to tap her foot to the beat. "One... two... t--"

"I don't think so, Ember!" a young male called. The Goth whirled around.

"You again," she growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Me again," Tucker grinned, shouldering a boom box.

"And still, you didn't bring a ticket? Tsk tsk, kid. Kids," Ember continued as glanced at her new band members, "you know the drill."

"We sure do," they said simultaneously as they flew ominously towards Tucker, who stayed put.

"Aren't you going to run?" Sam asked, a note of confusion in her voice.

"Yeah... what happened to the abject horror?" Danny added.

"Let me introduce you to my good friend Mr. Mozart," Tucker drawled as he switched on a the boom box. As _A Little Night Music_ came flowing out, Danny and Sam fell to the roof, starting to break free of Ember's possession. Tucker turned up the volume, knowing it would only take a few more seconds to snap them out of it. It was at this time the player suddenly exploded in his hands.

"You know, you are REALLY getting on my nerves kid," Ember groused.

"Well, I try," Tucker shot back.

"Well, how about trying to run..." she mused as Danny and Sam got up again, eyes blood red.

"Okay, that's it!" Sam snapped as she charged her friend. Tucker dove out of the way, only to be grabbed by Danny.

"Oh... hi, Danny!" Tucker gulped.

"Sorry pal, no ticket, no entry," Danny hissed as he prepared to drop Tucker over the side of the skyscraper. Tucker yelped and held fast to a piece of machinery nearby. Danny grumbled and phased him free. "Any last words?"

"I dunno if he does, but I do..." a voice called out as _Appalachian Spring_ came from nowhere. Ember looked around frantically, but she saw nothing, not even a portable radio. Her possession victims fell to the roof once again and passed out, finally reverting to normal humans.

"What in... who did this!" Ember screamed. She boggled as a redheaded teenager stuck her head out from nowhere.

"It's called the Specter Speeder radio..." Jazz replied, grinning. "By the way Tucker, you owe me a new CD," she added.

"I'm not going to let anyone stop me this time!" Ember cried. "I don't need them! I don't need anyone. I-- Hey, where'd those two go!" Before anyone could answer, two pairs of hands phased out of the roof below and relieved her of her guitar. "Hey, who stole my instrument!" the rocker snapped, looking around. She looked up to see a pair of very annoyed halfas glaring at her.

"Tucker, please hold this," Sam said in an eerily calm voice as she handed him Ember's guitar.

"And look away..." Danny added. Realizing it was about to get very nasty, Tucker indeed turned away and closed his eyes.

"Now, c'mon you two..." Ember said. "This has all been a big misunderstanding, and I'm sure we can work it o-- No, not the face!" she screamed as the sounds of a heated, one sided fistfight broke out. _"Oh, that can't be good for them..." _Tucker thought to himself. When he finally turned after the sound died down, he found Sam vacuuming the last roadie into the thermos.

"You probably want this too..." Tucker offered, handing them the guitar.

"Yeah, probably," Danny replied as he added the cursed instrument to the captives inside the special food container.

"So... how do you guys feel?" Tucker asked.

"I feel like I've been sitting too close to the speakers at a KISS or GWAR concert..." Sam groaned, rubbing her head. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Why, did we do something wrong?" he asked.

"Let's just say you really tore up Amity Park," Tucker said with a sympathetic smile. "We better get all this stuff back to the store."

"Oh, great, we're criminals now..." Sam muttered.

"It wasn't you! Well, okay, some was you, but..."

"Look, Tuck, let's just get this stuff back to the store and go home so I can take a bottle of Advil and go to sleep," Danny said dismissively as he began to dismantle the equipment.

"Can we just skip to the sleep part?" Sam asked, yawning. "Actually, you know what, I'm just gonna sit down for a minute..." she added as she slipped into a sitting position against a ventilation duct.

"Sam, c'mon, we have to... eh, whatever..." Danny added as he plopped next to her. The two soon fell fast asleep, reverting as they dozed off. After a minute, Jazz walked over to them, grinning.

"Aw, those two are so cute..." she cooed.

"Enough to make teeth rot," Tucker muttered as he resumed Danny's work. "Look, I'll work on this, you put them in the Speeder, okay?"

"Sure," Jazz replied as she gently scooped the sleeping teens off the cold roof. She carefully walked over to the Specter Speeder and put them in a seat. She paused, then gave them an affectionate squeeze. They both blushed in their sleep. Jazz grinned and walked back over to Tucker.

"We're almost done here..." Tucker called. "All we need to do is pack it up and, well, figure out how to return it without being accused of stealing it."

"We'll put it on the roof and leave a note," Jazz said half-jokingly.

"Eh, works for me," Tucker shrugged. "You think they're beat? I was running for my life from them all night!"

"Oh, leave them be... it's a tough job," Jazz chided as she loaded the stuff into the Speeder.

"Fine, fine," Tucker sighed. "Let's just go home."

"Works for me, my tea's probably cold now anyway," Jazz answered as they climbed in. "Hey, anything you want to listen to on the radio?"

"Anything's fine with me," Tucker replied. "As long as it isn't heavy metal or classical."


	8. A Dangerous Game

_RiverFox237: Well, this is basically an AU version of the show, so yes, it's more episodic than other fics. However, I don't want to throw stuff out the window at random. For example, the whole thing with them being a dragon when ticked off is going to be resolved here. As for Jazz and Tucker, yes, they do make a good rescue team; they'll do it at least one more time in the near future._

_CelloSolo2007: No, it's not done yet. But, it can be done whenever you please, as this is an episodic fic; you can stop reading whenever you want._

_Rosecat: Truth be told, I find classic music very (and only) relaxing._

_Kenastar101: Well, I try. :-)

* * *

_

_This week, Skulker returns and the resolution of Danny and Sam's "anger issues..."

* * *

_

"So, you two feeling any better from your, uh, concert?"

"My ears are still ringing," Sam replied to Tucker as she wiggled a finger in one. "But, other than that, yeah, can't really complain..."

"Let's just say I won't be going as a KISS army recruit to a Halloween ball anytime soon," Danny drawled as they walked through the not-so hallowed halls of Casper High. "I mean, that was just... wrong."

"So you guys remember what happened?" Tucker asked.

"Some of it," Sam nodded. "Sorry about the whole 'trying to kill you' thing back there."

"Eh, it happens," Tucker shrugged.

"Yeah... it does," Sam answered softly, hanging her head. Tucker frowned.

"Still sore on the whole prom thing?" he asked Danny.

"To put it mildly," the boy answered.

"I could have hurt people, Danny!" Sam cried as she jerked her head up.

"Sam, I've told you over and over," Danny replied as they reached his locker, "you didn't, and it wasn't you. It was the amulet. I just wish you'd believe me about that," he continued as he worked his combination and pulled the handle. "I mean, if I really thought you were some kinda monster, I wouldn't b--" Danny was cut off as a ball of energy hit him and the moping Goth in the chest. They were flung against the opposite wall with a grunt, their arms shackled at the wrists.

"Oh, great," Sam muttered icily at her bound hands.

"Hello again, ghost children," a voice boomed as the familiar silhouette of Skulker faded into view. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Well, you are interrupting our lives..." Danny growled.

"Ah, yes, sore about my passionate chase for your hides," the ghost continued as he picked the teenagers up by their shackles. "I must congratulate you, though. You are the most elusive prey I've ever had."

"Look, you junkyard reject," Danny hissed, "I'm the one you've been hunting, not Sam. Leave her out of this." Skulker laughed.

"You're a funny one, child. 'Sam' here is the only female human/ghost hybrid known to exist... she's just as worthy a prize as you, perhaps more so."

"Then let Danny go and take me!" Sam yelled.

"You two watch far too many soap operas," Skulker replied with a raised eyebrow as a portal opened nearby. "Now come. My trophy room awaits," he added as he began walking for the portal.

"Tucker... little help here!" Danny singsonged.

"Oh, right, right!" the boy blurted, snapping out of his daze. Not knowing what else to do, he hurled his math textbook at the ghost's head. It collided with a resounding smack, making Skulker grunt. On reflex, he dropped his prey, their bonds evaporating as they landed. Wasting no time, Danny and Sam jumped to their feet and ran for their lives. "Run for it, guys!" Tucker cried.

"Already on it, Tuck, thanks!" Sam replied as they sprinted down the hall. Skulker growled as he rubbed his head, glaring at Tucker.

"...hi," the bereted one muttered, waving his hand shyly.

"...quite," Skulker replied before decking him with a single punch. Observing his fleeing prey with a frown, he raised his arm and fired a net towards them. It its mark, snagging the teenagers and compressing them into a tight ball with a yelp. "As I said, children," he continued as the net began to rebound back, "let's be off!" Tucker, who was just coming out of his daze, could only look on helplessly as his screaming friends were dragged into the vortex, which promptly vanished.

* * *

Laughing happily, Skulker hurled the unfortunate halfas into a small cage, locking it behind them. He stepped back and looked happily upon his catch, like an art collector would savior his new Monet or Van Gogh.

"At long last, the ghost children are mine!" he cried, pumping a celebratory fist. For their part, Danny and Sam hugged their knees and looked dejectedly at the metal floor of their cage.

"Congratulations," they mumbled quietly, their usual sarcasm gone.

"You know, I was going to gut and stuff you, but you two have been a real thorn in my and many others' sides. I think... I'll leave you alive," Skulker said as he stroked his chin in thought. "Yes, yes, that will do nicely. Leaving you to rot will be fitting." This only made the teenagers moan and slump further.

"We get the point," Danny moaned.

"Do you really? I don't think you do, child," Skulker grinned as he sat down. "It's all over, you know. No more school, or seeing your friends or family, or anything else to look forward to... just you, that cage, and eternity. I find it... apt, personally." Danny and Sam's lips quivered for a moment, then they buried their faces in their hands and started sobbing quietly. Skulker scowled. "What the devil are you doing... crying?"

"No, we're laughing in glee," Sam sniffled, her tear-streaked face peeking over her hands for a moment before vanishing again.

"Stop that this instant!" Skulker snapped, standing up. "How worthy is my greatest prize if it sits there blubbering!" he screamed at the bawling teenagers. "I order you to stop that immediately!" He clenched his fists in anger, growling lowly. "Very well... I shall release you," he muttered as he pressed a button on his arm. With a flash, the three vanished.

* * *

"There, happy now?" Skulker groaned. Danny and Sam wiped their last tears away and looked around, seeing the same jungle Danny and Valerie were forced to fight through months earlier. "I told you I'd release you... just not to Earth."

"Oh, this is much better, thank you..." Danny huffed.

"Well, child, you know the routine... scurry, scurry! Flee, flee!" Skulker replied mockingly. "Then, embrace oblivion."

_"We should go..."_ Danny told Sam mentally. _"This guy means business when he's here..."_ The two of them had used the psychic connection they'd formed since Sam's transformation mostly to keep in touch when apart, but it suddenly hit Danny that this was about to become a valuable asset.

_**"Don't need to tell me twice,"**_ Sam responded as she nodded. The two raced off into the jungle as Skulker set his timer and yawned. The two fled for a moment before crouching behind a rock, panting.

**_"Any ideas, Danny?"_** Sam asked him as she slid into a sitting position.

_"Well, other than 'stay alive...,' not yet. I'm working on it."_

_**"You said you and Valerie were here once... what'd you do then?"**_

_"Outsmarted him, I think.."_ Danny replied as he peered over the rock to see if they were being followed; they were not, at least for now."

**_"Well, I would like to think we can fool an egocentric midget,"_** Sam responded, crossing her arms with an out loud sigh.

"Ready or not, ghost children... here I come!" Skulker suddenly called in the distance. They heard the whine of his jets starting up, heading in their direction.

**_"Can I at least advise we go ghost..."_** Sam thought wryly.

_"Yeah, that'd be smart,"_ Danny nodded. The two transformed and dove into the ground. Skulker arrived a few seconds later, slowing to a stop with a confused look on his face. He frowned.

"Where are you, children..." he said aloud. Behind him, the phased halfas popped out of the ground and sped off in flight. Just as they were gaining distance, a small explosion blinded them. They unphased from the shock, coughing. Skulker whirled around, grinning.

"Ah, so that's where I put my proximity mine," he feigned surprise as he sped after them. Found, Danny tugged Sam's arm, and the two were swallowed up in the foliage of the jungle. Skulker chuckled and flew after. "You poor little fools," he gloated. "You honestly think you can hide from me in my own j--" He was cut off as a branch slammed into his face; he went reeling against a tree.

"No, but thankfully you have an ego the size of Manhattan," Sam scoffed with a grin as the branch she had bent back wobbled back into place. Skulker roared and dove at the hovering halfa; he was greeted by yet another branch, this time smashing the tree he landed against in half.

"Oh, our mistake... the size of New York City!" Danny smirked as his own branch snapped back. The two hi-fived and peeled off into the forest again. Skulker grumbled, rubbing his throbbing head.

"This is getting most annoying," Skulker growled as he stood back up. He resumed his hunt, looking every which way for his elusive prey. He hovered to a stop in a clearing, looking around him. "Where are those whelps..." he muttered to himself. The hunter was just about to resume his tracking when a heavy object slammed against his back, pile-driving him into the ground. Skulker groaned, rolling the rock off his body as he looked upward. His eyes were greeted by a mocking salute from Danny and Sam, who again peeled off into the forest. "Impossible," the hunter fumed as he got up. "They're but pests... how can they best me!" he roared as he sped after once more. A few minutes later, he found them in a clearing, arms raised.

"We give up," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, you're just too good for us," Danny added, hanging his head.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling one of your tricks again!" Skulker hissed as he dove at them in a sprint. Just as he was about to grab their necks, the two jerked away, and Skulker found himself belly flopping into a river, shorting out his suit.

"You... were saying?" Sam drawled, arms crossed.

"This is getting most tiring, children," Skulker replied as he dragged himself out of the river. "Most tiring indeed."

"Aw, is the big mean ghost angry that the small nice ghosts are showing him he can't hunt his way out of a paper bag?" Danny mocked.

"Yes, but only with my current strategy. I shall merely switch it... to divide and conquer," Skulker assured them. He paused for a moment, then dove at Sam. The girl barely had time to widen her eyes in shock when the full weight of the hunter slammed her small frame against a tree; she cried out in shocked pain.

"Don't you DARE hurt her!" Danny screeched as he dove at the larger ghost. He was answered by a back fist to the face, which sent the boy sprawling.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam snapped before Skulker punched her in the face.

"I said 'no!'" Danny screamed, his eyes blazing green as he charged again. Skulker yawned and kicked him in the chest.

"You're not listening to me!" Sam growled, her own eyes starting to burn.

"Fine, girl. You want the child so much, have him!" Skulker smirked as he hurled Sam at Danny; the two collapsed in a tangled heap. Like a tiger leaping at wounded prey, he began to pound the dazed teenagers, taking pains to punch only one at at a time. The growing anger building from Skulker hurting their loved one dulled the two from the pain. Finally, he tossed the bruised and bleeding forms down the clearing; they skidded to a stop against a rock. "I feel I've made my point," Skulker said as he flicked gooey ectoplasmic blood aside. "Allow me to put you out of your miseries."

Skulker strode calmly to the panting forms, charging his arms for a death blow when they suddenly turned toward him. The hunter jerked to a stop as he saw the two halfas. Their eyes were reptilian, teeth fanged, and skin almost scaly in appearance. "What the devil..." he managed before both gave an inhuman roar and seemed to melt into each other. Skulker found himself being blown backwards as if by an explosion. When he came to, he saw a very large and very angry dragon staring down at him.

**_"YOU WERE SAYING..."_** it growled.

"I didn't know you could turn into an animal, children!" Skulker said in genuine shock. The dazed expression reformed into a grin. "You're much more impressive like this than skinny teenagers," he finished as he prepared to open fire. The dragon swatted him aside with its tail, then ran into the forest, bulldozing the trees before it to the ground. After a moment, it took flight, shaking the branches off its back. "You're also going to be much easier to hunt," he added after a pause before racing after.

* * *

Sam felt like she was in a blender, or at least something close to it.

She felt herself getting up, and the different flavors of pain from the beating tearing through her body. Looking down, she saw her ghost form, jumpsuit torn and matted with blood. "This is going to take a while to heal..." she said to herself.

"Sam?" a familiar voice called groggily. The girl turned and hobbled best she could towards the voice. She found an equally battered Danny lying on his side. She helped him into a sitting position, sitting down herself after. "Where are we?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing..." she replied. The two glanced around their surroundings, it seemed as though they were in some great, black void. What little light they had was streaming in through two small windows to their left sides. "I feel like I've been here before, though..." she said. "And that its frustrating to be here."

"Me too," Danny agreed as he struggled to stand up. "So, we're obviously familiar with this place, but we just can't put our fingers on it..."

"Seems it," Sam agreed. She jerked her head to the right as several dull, distant booms sounded behind them. "Hey, did you hear that? Sounds like something going off right behind u--" Her question was cut off by a larger explosion that actually shook them and the place they were in; searing fresh pain tore into their right shoulders. They hissed as they gripped at the new wound, then looked at each other, confused.

"You too?" they asked each other simultaneously.

"Where the heck are we?" Sam asked again. "We're in this black void, two small windows, it seems familiar, we get hurt at the same ti..." She trailed off, getting a thought. "Danny... I think we're in the dragon."

"It ate us!" Danny asked, dumbfounded and confused.

"No, you dip," Sam sighed. "By 'we,' I meant our subconscious and personalities...?"

"Oh, that," Danny replied. "I knew that."

"Oh, of course." Sam smirked. The booms continued, and their world veered from side to side periodically. "Question is, why are we here this time..."

"That's a very good question... We've done it at least twice, and barely remember it. And no offense, Sam, but how are you taking this so well?"

"Probably because I'm worried about dying," the girl shrugged. "As for why we're aware this time... maybe the first few times, we were just really angry, but the fact we're in a lot of pain is preventing our total submerging?" she shrugged.

"Works for me," Danny shrugged back. "Question is... how do we stop or use this to our advantage?"

"I think we should try the latter... this thing seems to be holding up a lot better against Skulker than we w-- Ow!" she cried, gripping at a nonexistent wing. "Well, a little better, anyway."

"Okay, fine... But, how do we take control?" Danny asked.

"Let's think about it," Sam suggested.

Danny nodded, and the two held hands and concentrated on taming the beast. After a moment, the void shook, then began to slowly brighten. They opened their eyes to see larger windows, pink surroundings, and all manner of switches in front of either eye, with a chair in front. Puzzled, they came forward and took a look.

"'Direction?' 'Speed?' 'Fire Breath?'" Danny asked as he read labels. "We turned our head into an airplane cockpit?"

"Maybe it's our subconscious again," Sam said as she sat down. "I suggest we see what we can do with this. Danny, if you'd be so kind?" she asked, nodding to the other station. Danny muttered in confusion for a moment, then joined her. Another blast; this time in their right legs.

"Okay, what now?" Danny groaned, rubbing at his leg.

"Uh, let's try direction," Sam suggested. The two spun the wheel simultaneously, and to their astonishment the windows pivoted to show Skulker, on a dead-on collision course.

"What now there, Captain Janeway?" Danny quipped.

"Uh, the fire breath one," she called, yanking the switch. Instantly, a torrent of fire flooded out before them, and Skulker flew right into it. He screamed in shocked pain, and began to retreat.

"That creep's getting away..." Danny observed in annoyance.

"Fine with me," Sam replied. "I just wanna go home... do you know how we can do that, Danny?"

"Yeah... I think it's that door over there," the boy answered, pointing. "We just gotta go through there, and we should reappear at Casper High."

"Sounds great!" Sam chirped as she steered for it. Her smile fell after a moment. "How do we, you know, get out of 'dragon mode?'"

"...maybe hit the big button labeled 'Separate?'" Danny shrugged sarcastically. Sam scowled.

"Ha ha, Mr. Comedian," Sam muttered as she pounded the button. There was a flash, and the two found themselves human and separate again. Their joy was cut short by the return of the painful wounds of their battle. Limping as much as one could flying, they opened the door and stumbled in...

* * *

"Guys? Guys!" Tucker cried at the empty hallway. "Oh, jeez..." The boy was just stumbling to his feet when with a flash the portal reopened; a badly bruised Danny and Sam stumbled out, panting in exhaustion. "Yikes! Are you okay!" he asked, rushing to their side.

"Do we look okay?" Sam managed.

"Oh, right," Tucker blushed. "So, how'd you beat Skulker?"

"If you don't mid, Tuck, we're kinda in pain right now..." Danny gasped.

"Oh, right, sorry..." Tucker replied. He squinted at them. "Hmmm, nothing that some Band-Aids and ice would fix... but, how are you going to explain this to the family? I mean... it's not just a paper cut or a bump on the head."

"Oh, right," Sam said as she bit her lip. "What do we tell 'em, Danny?"

"We got jumped by bullies," Danny replied. My mom and dad should buy that pretty easily; they already know I have bully problems," he sighed, reflecting on the many, many tangles with Dash and Kwan. "Will your family buy that, Sam?"

"Sure... as long as I convince them not to arrest half the school over it," she groaned. "They're... protective."

"To put it mildly," Tucker smirked.

"Well, if anything good has come out of this," Danny sighed as he and Sam sat down and changed back, "we finally got the dragon problem under control."

"You did?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, our being hurt prevented us from being totally consumed by anger, so we managed to take control. That's why we made it back," Sam added.

"Silver lining," their friend shrugged. "I'm gonna get some ice and Band-Aids for you guys. Be right back," he promised as he ran off.

"Well, that was fun..." Sam groaned as she leaned back.

"Yeah, but we did get a new ability... and I'm proud of you Sam."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, when we were a dragon, you didn't freak out or panic or go on a guilt trip... how'd you do it?"

"Because this time," Sam replied as she laid against him, "I was in control in the end." Danny smiled, and the two pecked each other on the lips and wrapped their arms around the other. They quickly jerked back, hissing in pain.

"Maybe... we should avoid the hugging for a while," Sam croaked with a small smile on her face.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Danny replied. "At least the getting hurt part's over... Hey, Tuck's back," he added, nodding towards his friend. His brow furrowed. "What's with the bottle?"

"Orders from the nurse," he sighed. "I have to dab all the cuts with hydrogen peroxide." Danny and Sam lolled back with a groan and passed out.


	9. Hallways and Halfas

_RiverFox237: Yes, at least one more. One of them helps here, but it's not quite a rescue. As for Skulker's ego... I'm rather fond of New York, so I slip in refs when I can. ;-P And yes, it basically is like controlling a vehicle for them; they're independent but need to work in tandem for certain attacks. Oh, and thanks for the shrimp. :-D_

_BlackDecember: Well, thank you!_

_CherrySparklez: Okay, I'll keep at it... ;-P_

_Kraven the Hunter (6-8): Yes, foreshadowing is fun. Tucker and Jazz weren't having so much trying to keep Danny and Sam's skinny hides safe! Yeah, I thought the Ember ep was pretty good, and it seems the Skulker one's proved popular too. You'll see the move again at some point in the future, though not necessarily a dragon._

_Kenastar101: I've heard that a lot for 8. Thx._

_GhostsRule: Er, actually, there IS no main plot. This was only meant to be a one shot, for one! This is episodic, like the actual series, save it's an AU where Sam's infection in _Doctor's Disorders_ ended up with her being turned into a halfa. Besides, didn't you just describe a normal episode of the real series just now:-P_

_Titanwolf: I seem to have struck a positive chord with you. I'm happy to see. As for characterization, well, that's what I'm trying to do. D/S is very adorable, and there's some fluff here. So, enjoy.

* * *

_

_Okie doke, gang, this week sees Technus updating an old scheme. I also want to point out that I'm returning to Susquehanna this week (I'm actually a hotel as I type these responses near campus waiting to move in), so updates may be slowing down soon.

* * *

_

"Stay close to me, Sam..."

"...pretty sure I'll be doin' that, Danny."

Danny and Sam peered cautiously around the corner of the wall they were hiding behind for any threats that may be in their way. The coast was clear.

_"You ready for this?"_ Danny messaged to his companion.

**_"As I'll ever be..."_** Sam replied with a sigh. She tightened her grip on the weapon in her hands.**_ "Let's do this."_** Danny nodded, and they jumped out.

An eerie stillness hung over the teenagers as they crept slowly through the room, sweat beading on their brows. They were only a few feet from the door...

The realization was dashed by a tremendous roar from behind. Danny and Sam whirled around to see a massive hydra bursting out of the floor. The spooked duo gave a yelp of surprised fear and readied their weapons for battle. But before they could even swing, the hydra swallowed them alive. It licked its lips and crept back into the hole, content with its meal.

* * *

"Ah, man! We lost AGAIN!" Danny groaned as he hurled the game gloves off in an angry huff.

"Well, look at it this way Danny..." Sam sighed as she took off her helmet. "At least the hydra isn't going hungry."

"Yeah, yeah..." Danny grumbled as he check his watch. "Ooh, it's five... I should get home," he replied as he jumped up from the computer. "Got the history test tomorrow to study for..."

"If it's a slow night for us..." Sam replied.

"Good point," her sweetheart grumbled. "Well, here's hoping, them," he finished as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Danny, why don't we just study for it here together?" Sam interrupted.

"Well, wouldn't we get distracted?"

"Nah. If you do, I'll plasma ball your butt to get you focused again," the girl smirked defiantly.

"Threatening me. How nice of you," Danny groused. Sam was opening her mouth to reply when a shiver ran through them as mist issued from their mouths.

"You know, Danny, ghosts really tick me off sometimes..." Sam grumbled.

"Trust me, it gets that way a lot," the boy replied as they transformed and flew out of the Mansons' mansion.

* * *

"Oh, it's this jerk again," Sam sighed.

Danny and Sam screeched to a halt as the familiar visage of an electronics-crazed ghost appeared who was gleefully playing with a satellite dish.

"At last I, Technus, lord of all things electronic, has established a beachhead from which to control the world's technologies!"

"Okay, Brainiac, enough with the power lusting..." a voice sighed. The ghost stopped his gloating and turned to see two small forms floating in his face, arms crossed.

"So, it is the ghost child again!" Technus cried. "But, who is this?" he continued as he jabbed at the girl floating next to him. "You look familiar."

"Well, I have helped Danny kick your butt twice now," Sam snarked.

"Now I remember! You are the one who ordered the operating system that destroyed my suit and defeated me in my game plot!"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam answered as she mockingly rubbed her knuckles up and down her chest and blew on them.

"I have not forgotten that, child... now face my microwaved wrath!" With that, he turned the dish towards Sam. A red beam lanced out, hurling Sam across the city. Danny clenched his fists in anger and dove for the ghost before he too was blasted away. He landed smashed against a wall in an upside down spread eagle next to Sam.

"...okay, new idea. Direct assaults don't work on satellite dishes," Sam coughed as she shook her head.

"No, really? I had no clue..." Danny replied as they flopped to the ground. "Ow," he added sarcastically.

"So, how can we do this..." Sam continued as she got up, rubbing her nose. "I guess we need to out smart ol' Locutus there, but I dunno how..."

"We could kill the power to the building, I suppose," Danny shrugged. "I don't suppose you know anything about power systems for television stations..."

"Can plasma balls cut a power line?" she replied.

* * *

"Now that I control the largest satellite in Amity Park, I can continue my plans and take over... Wyoming!" Technus cried in glee. His glee was cut short by the sudden deactivation of all equipment on the roof, including the dish. "What! But, how could this b-" He trailed off as the two halfas phased upwards, arms crossed, smiling.

"You did this, didn't you..." Technus asked.

The two nodded.

"And now you're about to hurt me," he continued.

Danny and Sam nodded again.

"And, there's no way I can avoid it, is there..."

The teens shook their heads.

"Well... uh... Bye!" Technus yelped. He dove into the ground and out of sight. The two started to fly off in pursuit before they glided to a stop.

"Oh, forget it Danny, he's long gone," Sam sighed.

"Right, right... we better get to studying," Danny answered. "You know," he continued as they flew for Sam's house, "it would have been nice if it was, say, Napoleon or Lincoln or something instead..."

* * *

Technus stewed quietly to himself as he drifted through Amity Park's basements and ground works. Once again, the insipid little ghost hybrids had defeated him. It was getting on his nerves. How could he ever gain new technologies if those small whelps continued to foil his plots? He fumed quietly to himself. He thought back to his previous tangles with the two, before the girl got her powers. The first time, he provided the muscle, and she the dead operating system. When he tried to invade a WON system, he again routed them, although this time he almost succeeded.

He slowed to a stop as he mused this realization. He almost stopped them that time. Maybe if he did it again, but with a different twist. He thought as to what would be a more deadly environment for half-human half-ghost creatures. He remembered passing a Renaissance RPG as he he took over the game; surely people in such a time would not hesitate to kill them. But, it needed a more personal touch to have proper revenge. All he needed to do was wait for several people to be on their computers...

* * *

"...so, Franco won the Spanish civil war, right?"

"Yup. The boy learns," Sam grinned evilly.

"You love being mean to me, don't you..." Danny huffed.

"What? _Moi_?" Sam said, feigning offense. "I thought you were a true gentleman, Daniel!"

"...don't call me that. You know how I feel about the person who calls me that... Samantha."

"Ugh. I hate that name regardless of who says it," the teenager groaned, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Then we're agreed, we stick with nicknames, Intagi-Betty?"

"I'm going to smack you, Inviso-Bill," Sam sniped as she lunged at Danny. The boy leaned away to deflect the blow, but the Goth still collided with him. Sam plopped on top of him with a giggle and gave him a big hug which Danny returned. They were just giving each other a smacker when Sam's computer announced an new e-mail.

"That's odd," Sam said more to herself as she pulled her laptop off her bed. "I wasn't expecting an e-mail from any e-lists or people..."

"Maybe there was an emergency..." Danny shrugged as Sam's slender fingers danced along the keyboard. Her brow furrowed.

"'Enjoy your game?' What kinda message is t--" Suddenly, her screen blacked out, turning into a dark, swirling vortex that began to pull Sam towards the monitor. Sam's yelp made Danny jump into action, and he grabbed his girlfriend's waist. But it was to avail; both of them vanished into the laptop, which returned to normal after the teenagers' disappearance.

* * *

"Rise and shine, rise and shine..."

Danny and Sam groaned and rubbed their heads as they regained consciousness. After their eyes adjusted, they saw the familiar sight of Technus in the unfamiliar sight of a medieval robe.

"What..." they managed.

"Well, since we had so much fun the last time we played, I decided to do it again... a rematch if you will."

"Is that so..." Sam replied as began to stand up. "Well, maybe you should rematch th--" The girl was cut off as she tripped on something made of cloth. Looking down, she saw the robe of her mage costume from the RPG she and Danny had been playing earlier. "What the heck...?" she asked, almost dazed. A glance to her left showed Danny was a equi-confused paladin.

"Okay, what's with the get ups..." Danny growled.

"Well, like I said, a re-match! And, to make it more interesting, you'll be seeing some familiar faces along the way. Oh, one more thing. If you die... which you will... they all go down with you. Bye now," he finished before vanishing.

"So, ready for an adventure?" Sam said sarcastically as she picked up her staff and twirled it experimentally.

"As I'll ever be," Danny replied as he pulled his sword. "You think we have a chance?" he asked as he tried a thrust. The sword flew out of his hand.

"I dunno, Porthos, you tell me," Sam sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's calm down a minute," Danny replied. "Now, you said this is just a mod of that older game, right? The one Lancer kicked our butts on?"

"...that was a motivator right there," Sam groused. "But, yeah."

"Well, if we still have the loophole that allowed me to go ghost, we may have a chance to beat Technus."

"Well, let's try it," Sam shrugged. The two closed their eyes, and to their relief they did indeed transform. With their in-game costumes on, the only suggestion that something was different were their glowing eyes and shyly peeking white hair. "All right," Sam said as she made another experimental thrust. "Let's do this." Danny nodded, and the two raced off down the street for town.

* * *

The town was strangely deserted as they entered.

"That's odd," Sam said in confusion. "Usually this place is bustling with activity when we come here to heal or get power-ups."

"Yeah, something's not right," Danny nodded in agreement.

"What ho, there! What brings you travelers to our humble lands?" a young, familiar female voice called out behind them. The two turned and boggled in shock. There, dressed as a medieval shopkeeper was none other than...

"...Jazz?" Danny blinked. The girl's brow furrowed.

"'Jazz?' I know not this 'Jazz' you speak of, good sir," Jazz replied. "May I interest you in my wares?"

"Uh... sure," Sam replied. **_"This isn't good, is it?"_** she asked Danny via their psychic connection. Danny didn't need one to show what he thought as they followed the girl into the store.

"What do you need for your quest, pray tell?" Jazz continued as she got behind the counter. "Armor? Weapons? Food and drink for your quest?"

"Uh, we could use some of the last stuff," Danny said as he reached for the modest coin purse under his cloak.

"Of course, good sir. I no doubt think you are en route to Iso Castle?"

"We are now," Sam answered, picking up on the 'iso.' "Tell me, for what reason would we want to go there?"

"'Tis a horrifying place, m'lady," Jazz answered with a shiver. "Lights and sounds, smoke and steam... horrifying."

"Well, we'll see what we can do, uh, good shopkeep," Danny answered as he took his goods. "We'll see you anon."

"Fare thee well, good friends!" Jazz called with a wave. The halfas returned it as they left the store.

"The castle," Danny said out of the corner of his mouth as they left, "is that the one where..."

"Hydra chow? Yup," Sam whispered back.

"Great," Danny moaned. Still waving, they didn't notice the person they were walking into until it was too late.

"Hey! Watch it!" a voice snapped. The two whirled to see an angry Dash readjusting the weight on his back from the collision.

"Uh, sorry," Sam muttered.

"As you should be," the boy muttered as he stormed past. Danny and Sam looked at him for a minute more before hearing an accented voice wailing in the town center about her plight.

"Oh, woe is me! I used to be the richest girl in town, but now I'm reduced to this!" Paulina cried as she shouldered the brace for buckets and trudged away from the well. Sam had a wide grin on her face.

"You're enjoying this too much," Danny scolded.

"Please let me do something to her," Sam pleaded as she brought her staff to bare, still grinning.

"No, Sam..." he replied, tugging her arm. Sam huffed and reluctantly followed. By this time, Paulina had reached her destination and was pouring water to clean. A bolt struck her in the back. The Latino stiffened, then turned into a frog with a flash. She croaked in shock, then hopped into her house. Sam chuckled as she lowered her staff and tucked it away.

"What are you giggling about?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," the mage returned with a sweet smile.

"I know what you did, Sam. Mental connection. Turn her back."

"Aw," Sam mumbled as she changed Paulina back to normal. She stood there, blinking numbly.

They continued their walk through town. To their left was Valerie, tending to horses, brushing them down with a comb. To the right was Kwan, pulling a fresh rack of rolls from an oven. They were just reaching the outskirts of town when they heard the clank of metal against metal in a forge. They turned to their right to a blacksmith shop, and the all too familiar person working in it.

"...Tuck!"

"Who is 'Tuck?'" the blacksmith asked, stopping his work to look up.

"Technus is SUCH a jerk," Danny muttered under his breath.

"And who is that other person you spoke of?" Tucker asked again.

"Okay, look here, Chaucer," Sam snapped as she jabbed an accusing finger at the surprised boy. "You're not... whatever you are of medieval England. You are Tucker Foley, of twenty first century America... which won't exist for another four hundred odd years, but my point remains. Snap out of it!"

"Four hundred odd..." Tucker dropped his equipment as a hateful expression formed on his face. "How could you foresee the future unless you're a witch!"

"Witch? I'm not a witch! Sure, I had a relative in Salem, but..."

"A witch!" Tucker cried, jabbing a finger at Sam. "Burn her, burn her!"

"A witch?" Valerie called as she stuck her head out of the stall. "Are you sure, blacksmith!"

"Yes! We must throw her in water to see if she floats!"

"And she turned me into a frog!" Paulina yelled, running up.

"A frog?" Kwan asked.

"I got better," Paulina replied defensively.

"I don't suppose Graham Chapman's going to suddenly appear..." Sam muttered to Danny through her teeth.

"No... but like him, we should, uh, RUN AWAY!" Danny screamed as he turned tail for the village exit. Sam ran off in pursuit, but Tucker blocked their escape with a broom upside their heads, and they fell to the ground.

* * *

"I never get tired of waking up being captured," Sam hissed as she and Danny struggled with the glowing chains tied around them.

"It's pointless to struggle, witches," Dash smirked. "They are enchanted. Even the Devil incarnate himself could not break them."

"Nor can he can he phase through them. I already tried," Danny whispered.

"Yay," Sam replied sarcastically.

"For being witches and threatening to corrupt our town," Kwan cried as he picked up a flaming torch, "You are hereby sentenced to death by the stake! Have ye any last words, heretics?"

"Can we get an appeal?" Danny asked. Without any sort of reaction, Kwan touched off the kindling around the stake, and it roared into a fire. The teens squirmed as high as they could up the piece of wood.

"Why don't they just light themselves on fire," Sam growled.

"Who knows," Danny sighed.

"What is going on here?" Jazz suddenly called as she walked out of her store. "I heard a scuffle and... wait, I recognize those people!"

"Of course you do, they were in your store..." Dash replied. "No matter, Goodie Shuster, we have this under control. You will be free of their influence soon."

"No, it's not from that," Jazz said as she shook her head to think. "I've seen them somewhere else... that I know them well... that... that..." Her eyes widened in realization and horror. "Danny! Sam!" she shrieked.

"Oh, NOW she recognizes us," Danny huffed.

"You know their names?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, and we must let them go! They're innocent!" Jazz cried.

"Nay, they are not!" Dash replied. Desperate, Jazz grabbed a spare piece of wood and began to incapacitate the crowd with it."

"Goodie Shuster's possessed!" Paulina screamed before she went down. With the crowd out of commission, Jazz grabbed a bucket and doused the flames. She scrambled up the woodpile and, after checking they were cool, untied the chains.

"Cut it closer next time Jazz, wouldja?" Danny grumbled as he stumbled down the pile. Sam smacked him in the arm. "Ow," he whined, rubbing it.

"Are you guys okay?" Jazz asked, worried.

"Yeah, we're fine," Sam nodded. "What about you?"

"Well, except for wondering why I'm wearing this and where I am, yeah, I'm okay," she replied with a nod. "So, since I beat them up... what's with the others?"

"This ghost imprisoned us in an online RPG," Sam replied hurriedly. "He possessed a bunch of people to populate the town."

"I remember I was typing a paper for Markle about leopard anatomy, then I'm here..." the redhead said in confusion.

"I wonder how she managed to break free..." Danny said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, I get so worried sick about you two, so when I saw you about to impersonate Joan of Arc, I..."

"Why would you be worried sick about us?" Sam asked, confused.

"Um... terrorism?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Amity Park is a top target for those guys," Danny said with an eye roll. "Look, Sam and I need to, uh, get a crystal to win and free us."

"Well, I'm coming with you," Jazz insisted.

"Um, that's okay," Sam insisted. "We need you to watch these guys, 'cause if they get themselves killed... they die."

"Well... all right, fine," she sighed with a groan. "But, I'm probably going to be torn about when they get up."

"I think not," Sam replied with a nod of staff. A dome of pink energy flashed into existence, enclosing the knocked out teenagers. "There. Now, just keep an eye on 'em, and we're good."

"And, whatever you do, don't die!" Danny snapped.

"...I'll keep that in mind," Jazz said wryly with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Well, good," the boy added. With that, the teenagers nodded to her and ran down the path for the castle. Jazz sighed as they vanished over the hill.

"Stay safe guys," she said softly. "Please... be careful..."

* * *

"Well, I think this is it," Sam said as she gazed upwards.

"What was your first clue," Danny scoffed. "The lightening or the thick aura of danger in the air?"

"Shut up," Sam replied as she walked careful to the castle's doors. She tried to phase through the door, doing so as if she were testing pool water. Her hand went through painlessly. "We're clear, Danny," she called. The boy nodded, and the two phased into the main hallway.

"Stay close to me, Sam..."

"...pretty sure I'll be doin' that, Danny."

* * *

Danny and Sam peered cautiously around the corner of the wall they were hiding behind for any threats that may be in their way. The coast was clear.

_"You ready for this?"_ Danny messaged to his companion.

**_"As I'll ever be..."_** Sam replied with a sigh. She tightened her grip on the weapon in her hands.**_ "Let's do this."_** Danny nodded, and they jumped out.

An eerie stillness hung over the teenagers as they crept slowly through the room, sweat beading on their brows. They were only a few feet from the door...

As if they were playing the game, the hydra burst out of the floor before them. Except this time, it looked more like the Borg had assimilated ancient Greece; the massive was accented with several implants and a more humanoid set of faces.

"Hello, kids!" Technus trilled. "I've been looking at your save files... it seems that this is the place where you, how shall I say this... share lunch."

"Yeah, well, not today pal," Sam replied as she pulled out her staff and started twirling it like a bo. "The mage is going to do some mage-or butt kicking."

"Sam, that was terrible..." Danny groaned.

"Yes, I have to admit that wasn't one of your best," Technus agreed.

"Shut up," Sam muttered as she zapped at the beast. It spread its mighty necks and the blast passed harmlessly by it.

"Would you like to try, boy?" Technus said mockingly. Danny pulled his sword, but it flew out of his hands and clattered across the room.

"Nice move there, Samurai Jack," Sam muttered, rolling her eyes. Danny blushed and rubbed his nape.

"Yes, yes, well, this has been quite entertaining and all, but it's time for you to get the 'game over' screen, and there's no continues," Technus drawled as he snatched the two up. "Any last words."

"Um, curse you?" Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, you're so much better than me," Sam snarked.

"Whatever. Bye now," Technus smirked as he stuffed the unfortunate teenagers into one of his mouths and swallowed. He frowned. "Hmmm, I thought human had a bit more zing to it... must be the ectoplasm."

* * *

Danny and Sam slid into the beast's cramped stomach, compacting against the other with a grunt.

"This is so disgusting..." Sam moaned, sticking her tongue out.

"While I like being close to you... it doesn't have the same intimacy when we're about to be digested," Danny replied as he squirmed.

"Well, I guess that's it for us and everyone else," Sam sighed.

"Sam, this isn't a game," Danny said.

"Uh, hello, we're about to die horribly? I know that."

"No, I mean, this isn't a game... we can still do something?" he pressed.

"Oh, right!" Sam said in realization. "I hope hydra flesh is phase-proof..." The two went intangible, and phased out of the smug beast.

* * *

"Now that those two runts are out of my way, and all their little friends are dead, I can continue my search for technology to augment myself with!" Technus gloated happily to himself.

"Actually, the majority of those guys aren't our friends," Danny commented as he and Sam delivered a plasma barrage to the monster's backside. The angry ghost whirled with a growl to see the halfas bobbing before him, their clothing soaked and acid torn. He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what he saw.

"But... I ate you!" Technus sputtered.

"We didn't agree with your stomach," Sam replied as they ripped off their costumes to reveal their intact jumpsuits. "Now, let's dance."

Technus growled and lunged at the small halfas, hellbent on destroying. They effortlessly moved aside, and the hydra slammed into the wall behind them, bringing it crashing to the ground. The angry ghost charged once again, and again they moved aside, this time tripping down a staircase and skidded to a halt, groaning.

"Oh, my CPU..." he moaned. The hydra shuddered, then deflated into his normal form and a useless pile of implants. The stunned ghost was still lying there when two pairs of white boots entered his point of view. He gulped and whimpered "If I just go in the thermos, will you not hurt me again?"

"Maybe," the young teenagers singsonged.

"Works for me," he sighed. Sam uncapped hers, and Technus was sucked away into imprisonment. The deed done, she recapped it.

"Good work, Sam," Danny grinned.

"That it is," Sam said as she turned to head back up the stairs. "Now, let's just get outta h-- Woah! Danny, look!"

"What, what?" the boy asked, scrambling to see what she was seeing. His jaw dropped as low as hers; there in the hole knocked open when they first struck Technus was the same exact ring from the game Lancer had booted them from several months earlier. "Our mod must have been corrupted during our fight with Bill Gates' lost brother," he continued. "Should we...?"

"You're darn right we should," Sam nodded. "But, Lancer's gonna kick our butt again, Danny!"

"Ah, but this time, we're ready for him," Danny grinned as he went invisible and intangible. "Shall we...?"

Sam smiled as she followed suite, and the two strolled through the hole, up to the rock, floated up, and with a hand each on the prize, pulled. It came out, and they floated down to the ground, elated.

"We won!" Danny and Sam cheered, hugging each other tight as they phased back into view.

"WAR OF THE WORLDS!" a voice screamed. They turned to see an irate Lancer glaring at them. "FENTON! MANSON!" he continued. "You just took away one of the only joys in my life!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer," they teased.

"Oh, you'll pay..." he hissed.

"Oh, sure we will..." Danny smirked.

* * *

"Four weeks detention!" Sam spat.

"For WHAT!" Danny added.

"For... shall we say... CHEATING?" Lancer replied with a touch of anger.

"Okay, we so did not cheat," Sam muttered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, of course. That's why didn't see you coming until you were already there," Lancer scoffed. "I'll see you two at three today."

"Well," Sam sighed as she looked at the red paper, "Lancer was right: We're paying for it."

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "But, the more important thing is, Sam, that we totally destroyed the self-esteem of a balding middle-aged high school English teacher by whooping his butt in a game."

"I dunno, Danny," Sam teased. "You're getting a little optimistic for me."

"Am I now..." he replied as he leaned in and pecked Sam on the cheek, causing her to giggle happily.

"I saw that," Lancer called. "Another three days for public displays of affection, you two."

Danny and Sam crumpled the papers and growled.


	10. Cat Scratch Fever

_Titanwolf: Glad you enjoyed it. And don't worry, I get obsessive about things too._

_Kraven the Hunter: Mr. Lancer, at least to me, seems to be someone who gets few joys in life; playing RPGs and punishing students seem to be the only ones he gets. As for Danny's weapon, that's because I have no idea how RPGs are played and what to use for them. As for Jazz, well, she's a sweetheart. Maybe they will learn, but they're goofy like that, and that's why we love 'em. ;-P_

_Riverfox237: Yes, poor things. I suppose Lancer is guilty of that, but he's a very stressed man and needs his jollies. As for Jazz, well, she's a pretty brainy kid, so are you really surprised that she'd figure it out? Well, not so brainy on the terrorism thing. _

_Venusgal100: Well, I wasn't quite going for a pairing with them, but they do make a good team in bailing them out._

_Nickel-Lover2005: Here it is._

_CherrySparklez: 'Kay._

_This episode, the return of Menagerie and the popular Jazz/Tucker team up... Also, a quick note regarding this chapter: _"The Ultimate Enemy" _does not apply here as this is an alternate universe, but I will be doing an LTF version of sorts in the near future.

* * *

_  
"Danny, you're gonna love this place... best salads in town."

"Compared to the Nasty Burger, just about anything would be the best salad in town, Sam."

"Good point," the Goth answered as she gave Danny's hand a small squeeze.

"Well, sometimes, I do have these great moments of brilliance," Danny replied, blowing on his free knuckles.

"Does your report card say that, Mr. Straight-Cs?" Sam teased.

"I'll have you know it's now Straight B+s, thank you very much... literally.""Study groups are fun," Sam commented.

"Yeah, when we actually study," Danny replied, stopping. Sam slowed to a stop, looking at him in confusion.

"Something wrong, Danny?"

"Maybe," he singsonged. He let Sam's hand go and pulled the small teenager close with a tight hug as he pecked her cheek. Sam returned the favor, and they separated holding the others' hands and blushing bright red.

"You know, you humans have the oddest mating rituals," a voice snarked as cold mist escaped Danny and Sam's mouths. Whirling, they found the familiar silhouette of Menagerie blocking their path.

"What do you want," Sam groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Revenge, of course," Menagerie replied with a casual shrug. "Now, if you'd just hold still for a moment..." he continued as he loaded a blow dart gun.

"Yeah, I don't think so bub," Danny shot back as the halfas transformed. The two flew in for a direct assault, but Menagerie was quicker. With two quick bursts of breath, he had discharged one dart into Sam's thigh and the other into Danny's arm.

"Ooh... in retrospect, Danny, this was a stupid idea," Sam hissed as she plucked the ghostly dart free and rubbed at the wound. She looked back up at the now grinning ghost. "Um, am I supposed to be feeling something?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Danny muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, you'll see ghost children... you'll see." With that, Menagerie vanished.

"Well, that was exciting," Sam snarked as she turned back into a human. "Moron pricks our skin and that's it."

"I'm not complaining," Danny replied as his rings faded out. "However, I will be complaining about hunger if we don't get to the restaurant soon." Sam nodded, and the two resumed their walk.

* * *

"Ah, good day Miss Manson! I trust you're well today?"

"Hey Larry... table for me and my special guy?"

"Of course, right this way..." the waiter nodded as he led them through the dining room to a small, private table.

"My parents have a lot of stock in the restaurant, especially from the toothpick stuff... they let me chow down for free," Sam whispered to Danny.

"Swank," the boy replied as they sat down.

"Now, I'm sure you'll be wanting the usual Miss Manson, but as a formality," Larry continued as he gave the two menus, "here you are. I assume that Master Fenton would like a moment regardless..."

"'Master Fenton?' Yeesh. Just call me 'Danny,'" the boy said with a scoff.

"Very well, Danny, I'll be right back," Larry smiled before leaving.

_"'Master Fenton?'"_ Danny thought as he looked through the menu.

**_"Mom and Dad brought you up,"_** Sam replied as she paged through hers. **_"Whether it was in a "he's a sweetheart" way or "he's pure evil" way, I'm not sure."_**

_"I get the sense your family doesn't like me..."_ Danny answered as he ran his finger down a column of options.

**_"My grandma wants to meet you... She thinks you rock,"_** Sam grinned.

_"Well, good, I'm two for two with the Mansons_," Danny replied with a smile peeking over the menu. "Well, I know what I want tonight," he added aloud as he closed the menu.

"Me too," Sam nodded as Larry returned.

"And what will my young friends be having tonight?"

"I'll take the seafood special and a big glass of milk," Sam said as she handed the waiter her menu. Danny nodded in agreement. Larry boggled.

"I'm sorry, Miss Manson... did you say you wanted the seafood special?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Very well, two seafood specials," the stunned waiter replied walking off.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked in confusion as he idly raked his fingers over the table. "He acted like he'd seen... uh... us in action."

"He's like that sometimes," Sam replied as she lapped the back of her hand gingerly. "It's why we like him."

"Well, good to know he has a purpose," Danny smiled slyly. The two spent the next half hour in idle chatter before Larry finally returned with the dishes.

"Here we are... two, uh, seafood specials. I hope everything will be to your satisfaction to..." He trailed off as the teenagers started gnawing at the lumps of fish wit their bare hands. "I beg your pardon, Miss Manson, but I'd like you to remember you and your boyfriend are still subject to basic table manners!"

"Table manners?" Sam asked with a mouth full of haddock. "What the heck do you mean by..." Sam frowned as she let the food sit on her taste buds for a moment before spitting out the wad in disgust and dropping the fish on the plate. "What am I doing!" she squeaked as she frantically wiped her tongue with a napkin. The confused Danny also snapped out of his daze and did the same thing.

"If you didn't like how we cooked your fish, kids, you could have told me instead of spitting it all over the place..." Larry sighed in cynical annoyance.

"Look, Larry, uh, something's come up... we gotta go," Sam gulped as she grabbed Danny's hand. The two confused kids quickly left the premises, leaving a confused waiter to pick up the mess and wonder what the devil had gotten into his prize customer today.

* * *

"Okay, Danny," Sam sputtered as she gargled for the eight time at a public fountain, "why was I eating MEAT with my bare hands... is this some kinda halfa phase or something?"

"Not that I know of..." Danny shrugged.

"Well, something made me eat it!" she snapped. "And I wanna know what!"

"I'd like to know myself, Sam, but I don't..." Danny shrugged.

"Great. Just great," Sam snarled, scuffing a boot. "This is terrible."

"Look, just calm down, and... hey, look, a ball!" Danny cried, diving at it. He laid on his stomach and began to bat it back and forth between his hands.

"Hey, let me have a turn!" Sam whined as she plopped down after him. At first, Danny refused to hand it over, huffing and squirming away. But the Goth was persistent, and finally snatched it away. She smiled to herself, batting the ball back and forth between her hands. Annoyed and jealous, Danny pounced, catching Sam off guard. The two rolled down a grassy hill wrestling with the other until they stopped, giggling.

"That was fun," Sam grinned between breaths.

"Yeah," Danny responded. They turned their heads to face the other, looking into the others' vibrant slit eyes. "We need to do this more often."

"We sure do," Sam nodded. She paused. "Uh, Danny?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Since when do you have whiskers?"

"Gee, I thought I was still a little young," Danny blushed.

"No... WHISKERS," Sam replied as she twanged them with a finger. "Come to think of it... when did -I- start having them!" she added, feeling her face.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna be going home now!" Danny cried, helping her up. After making sure the way was clear, they turned invisible and flew for home.

* * *

Jazz lay on the couch sipping tea, reading a psychology magazine on a blessedly lazy day. If she wasn't being possessed by pirates, rockers, or turned into a cloud of ectoplasmic vapor, she was being netted and shot by trigger happy parents. Fortunately, neither had happened today. She was bringing the mug up to her lips when the door opened. She smiled and sat up.

"Hey, guys! How was lu-lu-lu-lu-l..." The stunned redhead stared at what came through the door. It was her little brother and his girlfriend, that was for sure. But, they usually didn't have shiny coats of black fur, whiskers, slit eyes, and small pink noses. They bit their lips.

"Oh, hi, Jazz... we were just, uh..." Sam cut herself off as her hands jumped to cover her tapering ears.

"Costume party," Danny assured.

"Lu-lu-lu-lu," Jazz sputtered, eyes glazed over.

"Yeah, uh, love you too, bye now!" the boy added before they ran upstairs. A muffled slam after a moment suggested they had walled themselves up in Danny's room. After repeating the syllable thirty more times and having followed them with a finger as she did so, Jazz shook herself free of her daze and grabbed the phone, hitting a specific speed dial button.

_"Foley residence,"_ a voice replied after a few rings.

"Yeah, uh, Tuck? This is Jazz. Could you come over here, like, now?"

_"What's wrong? Did your parents put Danny and Sam in a coma?"_

"Um," Jazz said as she squeezed the phone cord and bit her lip, "no..."

_"Then what's wrong?"_

"Just come over."

_"Why can't you just tell me?"_ Tucker begged.

"Just trust me, Tuck... just... trust me," Jazz said before she hung up.

* * *

"...so let me get this straight. You're saying your brother and his girlfriend both have fur coats? You know how they feel about that jazz, Jazz."

"I mean they have it as I have red hair," Jazz snapped as she yanked at her long tresses. "It's a part of them, Tuck!"

"Well, that's not good..." Tucker sighed.

"Of course it's not!"

"Look, let's calm down, and just go see them, okay?" Tucker groaned as he walked upstairs. "Any problems with that?"

"We shouldn't just barge in..."

"Jazz, I really don't think you can do much to hide from kids who can virtually smell ghosts. Your parents' stuff won't work."

"All right," the teen sighed in defeat. The two trotted upstairs and knocked gingerly on Danny's door.

"What!" a shocked male voice trilled.

"Uh, Danny, it's Tucker... can I come in?"

"No! We're, uh, not decent!" a female cried.

"...really..."

"Not like that, you sicko!" the girl added angrily.

"This is getting us nowhere," Jazz groaned as she marched up to the door. "Daniel Fenton," Jazz snapped as she grabbed the door knob and turned it, "I am coming in there right now, mister! Now, what's going... oh boy."

Danny hid his newly sprouted tail and tried to hide his altered feet as Sam threw a sheet over her body. Realizing of the futility of it, they blushed and stopped.

"We might as well come downstairs now," the boy sighed, looking down his small damp nose.

* * *

"And you have NO idea how this happened."

"Nope."

"No."

Jazz shook her head and paced the room in thought. "Look you two, people do not just suddenly turn into animals! In fact... they just can't, period!"

"Yeah, we're really proving that, aren't we," Danny growled.

"Look, we don't need the lip right now," Tucker scolded. "Unless you two want to start wearing collars, we need to stop this."

"My parents already have me on a leash as it is," Sam muttered.

"All right you two," Jazz sighed as she took command once again. "I'm gonna run some stuff through Mom and Dad's equipment... I'm gonna need some samples, okay?"

"Um... do you really need to?" Danny gulped.

"Uh, yeah," the eldest Fenton sighed.

"Er, I dunno Jazz..." Sam hemmed as she squirmed at the thought.

"I just need some of your fur, not your left kidneys," Jazz groaned, rolling her eyes. "You know what, fine, you're shedding all over, I'll just take this," she added, scooping up a wad of fur before storming off downstairs.

"Are you two okay?" Tucker asked after a beat.

"Do we look okay?" Sam snapped, hands on her hips.

"Chill, guys, I'm sure Jazz has got this under control..."

"Yeah, well, what are we supposed to do until then?" Danny growled in exasperation. "I mean, we can't do anything human or ghost re- Ooh, is that yarn?" he paused, picking up the ball from a sewing kit.

"Don't bogart!" Sam hissed, grasping for it.

"Get your own!" Danny cried, hugging it close to his furry chest.

"Sam, just take that one," Tucker sighed, pointing to another ball in the kit. Sam shrieked with glee and began to play with it. "And, since you're busy having fun, I'm going to go see what Jazz is up to. Meow if you need anything."

"Shut up," Sam growled as she lay on her back batting the yarn between her paws. "You're not funny."

"I like to think so..." Tucker called as he walked downstairs to the lab. "How's it coming, Jazz?"

"Not good. They've got some kinda... I dunno what," the redhead sighed, scratching her head. "It seems like a ghost mutagen of some kind."

"Danny and Sam get sprayed with that stuff all the time, I don't see why it's doing this to them..." Tucker answered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah, well this is altering their DNA at some subatomic level." A crash came from upstairs. "What was that?" Jazz asked, jerking her head up.

"They're discovering the wonder that is yarn," Tucker smirked.

"...okay," Jazz replied before shaking herself out of her daze. "Anyway, Tuck, I don't know how to stop their transformation without knowing what caused it." Jazz cringed at another bang. "Do you know who could have caused this? Are there any ghost animals they've tangled with lately?"

"Well, there's been a few, but they were before the ghost bug thing... and Sam has bad memories about dragons."

"Well, that would explain why she went into a hysterical rage and destroyed that Puff figurine I got a few years ago last month," Jazz nodded. "If they ever tell me about their little 'job,' I'm sure it'll be a great case study for my f--" She winced at another thud from upstairs. "Look, is there anyone else?"

"No, I don't... Menagerie!" Tucker gasped, hitting a palm with his fist.

"Who?"

"He was some guy who controlled ghost animals... one of his pets nearly ate Danny and Sam."

"...lovely." Jazz's eye twitched as another noise filtered downstairs. "Tucker, please go see what they're doing before I strangle them," she said in an eerie calm. The boy gulped and ran upstairs. He was confused at the odd grunting coming from the living room. When he entered the living room, Tucker boggled at the site of Danny and Sam on their backs and hopelessly tangled in the yarn.

"Uh... could you kinda help?" Sam asked. Danny, a thread of material over his mouth, nodded in agreement.

"Can't you just phase out?"

"J-A-Z-Z," Danny mumbled through his gag.

"Oh, right... I'll get the scissors," he said with a nod. He paused, then snapped a quick picture with his PDA.

"Tucker, did you just take a picture of us?" Sam asked with an angry hiss.

"Of course not!" he called with a smile as he grabbed a pair of scissors. He ran back and dutifully snipped at key strings, and the yarn fell away.

"That was fun," Danny groused as he shook at the yarn stuck to his claws.

"I bet. Now c'mon, I bet Jazz has a way to undo this."

* * *

"I can't find a way to undo this."

"Perfect," the transforming teens groaned, slumping in clothes becoming far too loose for them.

"I'm sorry guys, but the only way to fix this would be from the ghost that did this to you in the first place."

"Who said it was a ghost?" Danny snapped defensively.

"Um, wild guess?" Jazz blushed.

"Well, you guessed wrong. And Sam and I wouldn't know anything about ghosts anyway!"

**_"Smooth,"_** Sam glowered mentally. She suddenly winced. "Ow, my back hurts..." she groaned. Danny was just about to say the same thing when the two stiffened, then dwindled down into their clothing, which lay in a rumpled pile on the ground. After a moment, two small black house cats, one with a small topknot and the other with unruly fur, stumbled out. They looked at the other and meowed pathetically.

**_"Oh, great, now we can't talk..."_** Sam huffed.

_"I know that look in Jazz's eyes... if she coos about how cute we are, I'm going to gnaw her ankles off."_

**"Sure, Danny... care more about the fact we're not human anymore."**

"I know she'll do it! She always does! She's gonna go 'Aw...'"

"...you're so cute!" Jazz cooed, clutching her hands together.

"Okay, that is it," the boy growled, unsheathing his tiny claws. He was just about to pounce at his sister's leg when a green flash filled the room. When the four's eyes readjusted, a muscular man stood before them, grinning triumphantly."

_**"**M**e**n**a**g**e**r**i**e,**" **_the two halfa cats groaned.

"What do you want..." Sam meowed.

"Oh, I'm just here to gloat at the downfall of my two archenemies," the ghost smirked, admiring his handiwork.

"Shut up!" Danny hissed, pawing angrily at him.

"Yes, a great downfall indeed, that the arrogant ghost children Danny Phantom and Sammy Spectre have been reduced to mere pets."

"Oh, great," Sam groaned, noting Jazz's presence.

"Oh, I wouldn't waste my time being angry... in about ten minutes, you'll have the intellect quota of a cat. Spend it doing something productive."

"Productive?" the two replied as they gave each other a glance.

"You heard me... Do the wittle kitties want some milk?" Menagerie taunted.

"If you insist..." Sam replied. The cats peeled off and hid behind a computer terminal. There came an angry screech and flashes of white and purple light, and two white cats with glowing green eyes levitated above the equipment.

"What the devil...!" the ghost sputtered before they descended upon him. Menagerie screamed in shocked pain as the small animals blasted him with plasma balls from their paws and bit into his pale green ectoplasmic flesh.

"Change us back, you freak!" Sam demanded through the bite.

"Never!" Menagerie cried.

"Do it right now!" Danny added, blasting him in the face with a barrage.

"No!"

"Either you do it... or we start using these," Sam hissed as she popped out her small claws.

"I'm the lord sovereign of ghost animals. I've had much worst before. There's nothing you could do that... would..." He trailed off as he noticed where they were aiming. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, we would. We would," Danny nodded.

"You're bluffing," Menagerie huffed.

"Wanna see? Usually it's the other way around, but we can make an exception here..." Sam replied as she drifted down.

"No! All right, all right!" Menagerie wailed, crossing his legs. "I'll do it!" The ghost quickly rummaged through his pocket and threw dust at his attackers. They shuddered with a cough, then suddenly stiffened. Their fur vanished under jumpsuits, their tails melted away, and with a flash they grew back into human. They looked down at their hands and flexed them with a thankful smile.

"There, I did it. Now, you said you were going to leave me a-- why are you smiling like th-- NO, NOT THE FACE!" he squealed before Danny and Sam delivered a double whammy punch to the head. The stunned ghost was blown backwards and through the Ghost Portal. Tucker jumped and clamped it shut. The halfas grinned in triumph before looking sheepishly at Jazz.

"Well, I guess you know now..." Danny said with a sigh as they landed.

"Eh, I've known for a while," Jazz replied with a smile.

"Um, how long?" Sam asked.

"Since Spirit Week. And since you suddenly got a partner," the redhead smirked as she looked at the appropriate halfa in turn. "I can't believe how stupid this city is, honestly..."

"I guess it helps..." Danny shrugged. "Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Are you crazy!" Jazz cried, jerking her head back. "I'm not letting them get one gloved finger on you, especially Dad." She walked up to them with a grin and gently put a hand on their shoulders. "I'm very proud of you two. Especially you, Danny." With that, Jazz scooped the small teenagers up into a tight hug.

"Okay, enough with the loving," Danny groused.

"Oh, let your sister be proud!" Jazz huffed, kissing him.

"AGH!" the boy shrieked, kicking his legs.

"He do this a lot?" Jazz said wryly to Sam.

"Not when I do it, anyway," the Goth replied with a knowing smirk. "Seriously, you should let us go before Danny has an ulcer."

"Okay, okay," the redhead sighed as she opened up. Danny soared across the room in a fit of annoyance.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he snapped with an accusing finger.

"I'll think about it." Jazz paused. "Is it weird when you two don't have legs?"

"To put it very mildly," Sam replied, looking at her ghostly tail. "Now, I'd really like to be human again, so..."

"Well, what's holding you back?" Jazz shrugged. Danny and Sam stared at her blankly for a moment before throwing a glance at their clothes. "Oh, you're... right, right," she blushed as she turned away. She waited after the flashes and rustles of fabric ended before turning back, seeing the two come from hiding places on opposite sides of the room.

"You promise not to tell?" Danny urged, tugging his shirt down.

"Yes, yes! Do you need it writing!" Jazz cried, exasperated.

"It'd be a nice idea..." the boy replied.

"Uh, you know what, Danny? Why don't I take you two out to Nasty Burger or something?" Tucker shrugged.

"Sounds great. C'mon, Danny," Sam nodded, tugging the boy Fenton after her. Danny sputtered for a moment, then sighed and ran upstairs. Jazz followed them up and called a goodbye before looking at the horrendous mess in the living room. The redhead clenched her hands into fists and shook them, emitting an irritated growl.

* * *

"At least it wasn't a dragon..." Sam sighed thankfully.

"I thought you were over that..." Danny replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a recovering Aragon-aholic," the girl sniffed defensively.

"You two just need to chill. I think today was a pretty good day, with laughs for everyone," Tucker grinned as he looked at the picture of his anthromorphic friends. His smile was cut off by Sam's hand snatching the PDA away. The two looked down at the screen, then back at up their friend.

"...Tucker..." Danny and Sam hissed through their teeth angrily with glowing green eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, lighten up!" Tucker urged. "It was just a little j-- Uh, why are you two looking at me like that? And going ghost? And... oh boy." With that, he ran for his life as his friends screeched after him.

"Get back here!" they screamed.

"Why should I?" Tucker shot back as he suddenly dove into an alley a block ahead of them.

"Because," Sam answered, "we're the ones with the ability to fly and-- oh crud," she stopped as she backpedaled away in vain before she and Danny were sucked away in a blue flash.

"And I'm one with the ghost trapper," Tucker smirked as he capped the Fenton thermos.

_"You are so dead when we get out of here..."_ Danny growled.

"That doesn't exactly inspire me to let you out, guys," Tucker chided as he tossed the thermos into his book bag.

_"Danny was just ticked off, Tuck_,_" _Sam assured him. _"Now c'mon, let us out. Tucker? Tucker!" _

_"TUCKER!"_


	11. Falling into Darkness, Part I

_Titanwolf: I'm glad to see you enjoyed the latest episode of _LTF_... this one, as you can guess from the summary, isn't going to be as fuzzy (no pun) as the previous._

_Riverfox237: I appreciate your blow by blow commentary, and thank you for the pizzas. I hope you continue to enjoy _LTF _(the acronym for the fic)._

_Charizardag: Thanks for the awesome. This episode isn't going to be funny, though._

_CherrySparklez: Thanks, I try. :-)_

_Kraven the Hunter: Yes, this was probably my silliest one yet. As for an _LTF _version of _TUE, _here's your chance to see if it's cool._

_GhostsRule: _LTF_ will last until either demand decreases or I get bored with it, whatever comes first. As for the cat thing... eh, Danny and Sam needed to be something cuddly. :D_

_D: This is what happens next. And yes, Vlad will be back, but I'm still working out the plotline of that episode. Check back in a few._

_Okay, guys... usually, I frown upon fics that copy episodes. But, I think this one was too earth shaking to ignore, and some of you asked about how I'd treat the events of _TUE_. With that in mind, I tried to make it as original as I could from the main idea out. That, and the fact I also had memories of my own apocalyptic sophomore year dredged up (including nearly losing my own father and an explosion devastating something important to me) is why this is ep is so late. Also, I wanna warn you that like its canon counterpart, this is going to get a bit morbid and dark. _

_And now, the ultimate enemies.

* * *

_

**Amity Park, 2015 C.E.**

"Jazz, hurry!"

"I'm going as fast I can with a broken, arm, Tucker!"

Jazz Fenton, now twenty six and scarred with burns and other wounds, quickly pushed at a few buttons on the Fenton Portal. It was a miracle the thing still worked, as far as she was concerned. It was also a miracle it could be switched around from entering the Ghost Zone to the past...

"It's not fast enough!" Tucker cried, charging his weapon.

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, you will be..." a voice called mockingly. Jazz and Tucker stiffened.

"Jazz..." Tucker whimpered.

"I got it! It's charging now. We only need a minute m--" Before Jazz could finish, the roof of the old Fenton Lab exploded, and a cloud of debris flew downwards upon the young adults. Coughing, they looked up to see two tall, pale blue figures hovering above them. The "D" and "S" on their caped, white and black jumpsuits were more mocking than the smirks on their faces.

"Oh, guys..." Jazz breathed sadly.

"'Oh, guys,'" the female mocked. "You haven't changed at all."

"Speak for yourselves," Tucker growled.

"What a witty comeback," the male sighed as the two landed. "I have to hand it to you, Tucker, you managed to out do yourself in stupidity here."

"Oh, give it a rest, Danny, your taunts are terrible!" the man replied.

"'Danny?' I haven't been called that goofy name in ages. I prefer 'Phantom' myself, it's much more... forceful."

"Same with 'Sam.' I have no idea what my human half was thinking. 'Spectre,' though, has some power to it," the female added.

"You're still 'Danny' and 'Sam' to me, no matter what," Jazz said.

"Remind me again why you didn't take up corn farming..." Phantom yawned with an eye roll. "Anyway... what are you doing this time."

"It's a surprise," Tucker replied, keeping an eye on the portal. It was spinning faster now... just a little longer...

"Is it," Spectre asked with a note of annoyance.

"Yes," Jazz nodded.

"Look, why do you bother. We've already destroyed just about every city on the planet, and whoever survived is in fear of us... why bother fighting?" Phantom asked.

"Because we're gonna undo it..." Tucker snarled.

"Are you," Spectre asked. "And, you propose to do that... how?"

"Yes, the only to make sure my darling and I never happen is for your little friends to be, well..."

"Danny and Sam would have rather died than become you monsters!" Jazz cried, her eyes full of angry pain.

"Well, technically... they did both," Phantom shrugged. "And you're about to do the first, to be frank," he continued, aiming a glowing hand.

"You're going to kill your own sister?" Tucker asked, aghast. Without a word, Phantom fired, vaporizing Jazz to a small pile of ash. Tucker gaped; his eyes began to fill with angry tears.

"You tell me," Phantom smirked. Tucker threw a piece of debris in rage; it harmlessly phased through the spectral monster.

"Cute, Tuck," Spectre sneered. "Your turn now," she added as she also took aim with a charged hand. A buzzer suddenly started to sound around them. "What the devil!" Spectre snapped, looking around.

"That's my cue," Tucker smiled as he grabbed a book bag and dove for the portal. As he left, he hurled a small ball at the two. Before either could react, it exploded, destroying the portal and much of the machinery in the room. Phantom and Spectre, unharmed, frowned as the dust settled.

"This is most unfortunate," Spectre commented.

"Yes, for them..." Phantom observed as he looked at the table beside them, with its contents somehow intact from the blast. "It seems that our little friends don't know how to cover their tracks very well..." he continued, holding up a notebook. A quick look showed Spectre it was full of notes in Jazz's handwriting, detailing the process used to convert the Fenton Portal. Unfortunately for them, it had been destroyed.

"Oh, wonderful, it's been destroyed..." Phantom groused.

"Yes, but it wasn't the only one," Spectre replied. A wry smile crossed her fellow ghost's lips.

"Are you suggesting what I'm thinking?" Phantom smirked.

"I think it's time to visit an old... friend," Spectre smiled.

* * *

**Amity Park, the Present**

"I dunno, Tuck... isn't it a bit too early in the day for slasher flick?"

"Ah, it's okay, Sam... I understand if you're... chicken."

"Chicken?" Sam snapped, sitting up in the booth. "Tucker, I'm tacking licks from ghosts every other hour. It has nothing to do with guts for movies."

"Oh, sure it doesn't..." Tucker smirked.

"Leave off, Tuck," Danny admonished before sipping his soda.

"I just can't have any fun with you two, can I. 'Leave off, Tuck.' 'Toss me the Thermos, Tuck.' 'For cryin' out loud, Tuck, he's aiming a weapon at us'..."

"That... last one was actually bad," Sam commented.

"Oh, you would have gotten out of that no problem," Tucker dismissed.

"Yes, we would have gotten away from a multi-bazooka carrying Skulker bound from head to toe back to back," Danny sighed.

"While this has been insightful, guys," Sam said as she placed some money on the table, "we should get going. We're supposed to meet Jazz in a few minutes, and besides... the meat is giving me a headache."

"I told you, Sam. Chick. En."

"Oh, be quiet, Tucker," Sam groaned as the trio got up and left the restaurant.

"I don't wanna," Tucker huffed.

"Whatever," Sam groused, stepping into the fresh air. She breathed a deep breath, filling her lungs with clean air. "Much better," she added.

"Yeah, it does feel a bit cleaner," Danny nodded.

"I miss the marinade," Tucker sighed. Sam opened her mouth to scold Tucker when a sudden blast of wind slammed into the three teenagers with a flash of light, sending them backwards and wincing from the glare. As they rubbed their eyes, they blinked at what stood before them. It was a man, African American, about twenty four, looking like he had been through his worst nightmare and back. He adjusted his taped glasses and soiled beret, staring at Danny and Sam.

"Where'd he come from?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe he just got back from the war," Danny shrugged. "I don't know why he's giving us the evil eye, though..."

"This is for your own good," the man suddenly said.

"Um, what is?" Sam asked. Without a word, the man unclipped a huge weapon from his side and aimed it at her and Danny. The two froze, stunned. The invader was just starting to squeeze the trigger when a rock hit him upside the head, knocking him off balance and sending his volley harmlessly between his targets.

"Run, guys! Get out of here!" Tucker cried.

"Uh, right, right!" Danny gulped, taking Sam's hand and bolting down an alley with her. The man growled, staring daggers into Tucker.

"Why? Why did you do that? I had them perfectly!" he yelled.

"You're not gonna kill my friends in cold blood, pal!" Tucker snapped back. The man's eyes blinked with stunned recognition, then hardened.

"If you knew your 'friends' the way I knew them... you wouldn't be crying foul like that, kid." Before Tucker could ask what he meant, the man shoved past him and ran after the fleeing Danny and Sam. The boy jumped to his feet and barreled after him, barely noticing the voice to his left.

"Tucker! Where's Danny and Sam?" Jazz asked, pulling up.

"Being chased by some madman that wants to kill them!" he snapped back. That was all Jazz needed to know before diving out of her car in pursuit.

* * *

A few blocks away, Danny and Sam dove behind a dumpster, panting.

"Who is that guy?" Sam sputtered between pants.

"I dunno... some Terminator wannabe?"

"Yeah, well, I wannabe as far as I can from him," Sam shot back.

"Then perhaps you should have gone farther," a voice snarled behind them. Whirling, they found the mystery man bearing down on them, weapon at the ready. The teenagers yelped and phased through a wall, running through the building to the next alley over. They found their assailant waiting for them.

"You two aren't very good at this, are you?" he smirked.

"We try," Sam muttered. "And we're gonna defend ourselves if we have to." The man fired again, nearly taking Sam's head off.

"I'd say we have to," Danny observed. The two transformed and assumed fighting stances, opening fire. The man dove for cover behind a corner, growling.

"You're only delaying it, you little brats!" he screamed.

"That's fine, we prefer being at least half alive!" Sam shot back, firing another ectoplasmic barrage. The man ducked again, barely avoiding the blast.

"I'm not going to let you do it again!" he yelled.

"Do what again...?" Danny asked, confounded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man snarled, reaching into a pocket. He pulled a small ball free, clicked a button, and hurled it. Danny and Sam, not liking the ominous beeping sound, took off and just escaped the large explosion that followed.

"Why are you doing this!" Sam snapped.

"For the good of the future!" he shot back.

"Good of the..." Danny trailed off. He was too distracted by the confusing statement to see his attacker aiming another weapon at him. Sam, however, saw it and was trying to push him out of the way. The reaction came too late; the blast struck the small teenagers in the chest, flinging them against a wall. They cried out before crumbling to the ground, reverting to humans. The man strode over, arming his first gun.

"And now," he smirked, "you'll never harm anyone again." His taunt went unfulfilled, however, as a blunt object hit him from behind, sending him face first to the ground in a shower of stars.

The man came to several minutes later to four annoyed faces.

"All right, pal," Jazz groused. "Why were you chasing my little brother?"

"Ahem."

"Oh, right, and his girlfriend."

"Jazz? You're alive!" the man cried happily.

"...yeah, I'm pretty sure I am," Jazz answered, eyebrow raised. "That still doesn't tell me why you want to kill Danny and Sam."

"Because the little creeps need to die."

"Uh, what'd we do to you again...?" Danny asked.

"It's not what you did as much as what you'll do," the man replied. "And I intend to not let you do it." He lunged for the two, but it was at this moment he discovered he was well bound, and he flopped back to the ground.

"What we'll do?" Sam asked. "Are you from the future or something?"

"Yes. I from ten years from now," the man replied.

"And now that that's out of the way," Tucker asked, "who are you?"

"Take a good look, kid... see anything familiar?" Tucker squinted at the man before him, then widened his eyes as he finally noticed the glasses and beret.

"Are you...?" he boggled.

"Yep. I'm you, Tucker." the man nodded.

"Why are you try to kill my... our friends, uh, me?"

"Because I've lost all love and respect for them."

"Why?" Danny and Sam asked as one.

"You took all of it away," old Tucker replied.

"'It?'" his younger self asked.

"My family, my future... and something else," he said calmly, casting a mournful look at Jazz. The girl raised a confused eyebrow.

."Um, did we crash a car or something?" Sam asked.

"No. You murdered them."

"...murdered?" Danny asked.

"You destroyed the world. All of it. And you terrorize what little is left"

"We... did?" Sam gaped.

"You heard me. Starting tomorrow. Maybe even today, for all I know."

"You're lying," Danny shot back.

"Am I," old Tucker replied. "Take out my PDA. Left hip pocket." The younger Tucker turned the man over and fished the small, battered device out. "Now, open file 8HJ." The boy complied, and boggled at what he saw.

"What is it, Tuck?" Jazz asked.

"See for yourself," he replied numbly. Sam took the PDA and showed it to herself and the Fentons. The small computer was playing a video of New York City under attack by two creatures that were systematically destroying the great metropolis. Before switching to the collapsing Empire State Building, the camera zoomed in on the attackers. The letters on their chests, as well as the maniacal pleasure they were having, stuck out like sore thumbs.

"...no," Sam croaked.

"Um, yes," older Tucker replied.

"How did this happen..." Danny managed.

"It all started a few hours from now," the man said. "Some sort of rift opens up, and ghosts come out. They're a handful for you, they ravage the city. You try to beat them, but they''re just too powerful. They finally knock you out, right in front of everyone in town. Your cover gets blown."

"That doesn't explain why we're making Hitler look like a schoolyard bully," Sam replied as her future self destroyed Times Square.

"Well, you were being chased by the town after waking up. You managed to escape them after a little phasing and luck. You apparently rushed home, while Jazz and I tried to buy time for your escape. In your weak defense, you didn't ask for what happened next, but it still happened..."

* * *

_"Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez," Danny repeated over and over as he and Sam ran downstairs to the Fenton family lab._

_"Danny, calm down!" Sam cried._

_"Calm down? Calm down! How? We're about to be strung up by our intestines by our neighbors."_

_"That's... just gross," Sam winced. She looked around, struggling to think. "We need to undo what happened... if we go through the Portal again, do you think we'll get unglued from our ghost halves?"_

_"Worth a shot, I guess," Danny shrugged. "I don't have any other ideas."_

_"Then let's try it," Sam replied. She paused. "I'm... not gonna die, right?"_

_"I think you're okay now," Danny said with a shake of his head._

_"Well, uh, good," she nodded. The two raced into the Portal. "Ready?" she asked. Danny nodded and hit the button. The familiar flash and searing pain tore through them, and with a concussive blast they were thrown free of the Portal. As the smoke cleared, Danny Phantom and Sammy Spectre floated there, confused._

_"Why'd you do that?" Sammy asked._

_"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Danny's ghostly counterpart asked._

_"You're too much trouble for us now," Sam said curtly._

_"What do you mean, too much trouble? Sam, you're alive because of me, remember?" Sammy insisted._

_"Yeah, well, our cover has been blown. We gotta send you back to the Ghost Zone," Danny said. The ghosts blinked._

_"You can't do that!" Danny Phantom cried. "We'll be torn to shreds!"_

_"I thought you liked us!" Sammy added._

_"Well, I kinda did..." Sam admitted. "But the game's over, I'm afraid." With that, Sam pressed the button to clear the Portal. However, sparks suddenly shot from the control breakers. "What's happening?" she asked Danny._

_"I dunno, shoddy inverted wiring?" he replied. The sudden burst of screaming made them whirl around to see their ghostly selves contorting in agony, clearly in pain. "Shut it off!" Danny cried. Sam hit the button, and the Portal shut down. The two ghosts hovered there, eyes closed and head hanging. The only notable change was their hair, now blazing purple and blue ectoplasmic flame._

_"Uh, are you okay?" Sam asked. There was a pause, then the two ghosts jerked their heads up. Their eyes were blood red._

_"You traitors," Sammy growled._

_"Beg pardon?" Sam asked._

_"We give you the abilities to fly and be linked in heart and mind... and you try to kill us!" Danny Phantom snarled. "Well... why don't we see how you like it?"_

_"What?" Danny managed before the ghost swooped upon them like avenging demons. The two teenagers were hurled against a wall, landing hard and tumbling against a table full of tools. Blood began to trickle from rends in their flesh._

_"What are you doing!" Sam yelped. The ghosts refused to answer, instead picking them up and hurling them again across the room._

_"Stop!" Danny pleaded._

_"Why should we?" Danny Phantom asked. His teeth and ears were now tapered, his skin a pale greenish blue. Sammy also displayed the sudden transformation._

_"Look, we'll take you back, just, just stop!" Sam sputtered. The two ghosts looked at each other, and a cold sneer spread across their faces._

_"...if you insist," they snarled as the two dove into their former hosts. Crippling, searing pain tore through Danny and Sam, who flailed in agony. They strained for the other, but they were too far apart and in too much agony. Their skin seemed to tear, bright blue cracking through their tattered clothes. With a bright flash, the two seemed to vaporize, leaving their ghostly halves on the floor, in the positions they themselves were last in. They relaxed, grinning._

_"Much better," Sammy smirked._

_"What say we have a little fun with our... unappreciative neighbors," Danny Phantom suggested._

_"Don't have to ask me twice," Sammy replied. The two blasted through the house, laughing maniacally in anticipation.

* * *

_

_"We know they're in there!" Dash snapped._

_"You're not getting in!" Jazz shot back. "It's our house!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Kwan replied. "We'll just see about th--" His threat was cut off by the shattering of wood and metal. The mob looked up to see a set of blurs tear out of the house and hove above the hole they had made._

_"It's them!" a man yelled._

_"What do you have to say for yourselves, okay?" Paulina sniffed. "I totally used to like you, Inviso-Bill!" The two hovered for a moment, then aimed their glowing fists at the Latino. Before she could even register this, the two opened fire, incinerating her. Uncomprehending horror tore through the mob, which ran screaming in all directions. Grinning, the monsters mowed the fleeing mobs down, vaporizing swaths of people. Cars and buildings exploded as flammable objects reacted with plasma fire._

_"Holy crud!" Tucker cried. Jazz grabbed his arm and ran. Around her, buildings crumbled, cars blazed, and people vanished in puffs of ectoplasm and ash. As another row of houses exploded behind them, Tucker and Jazz dove behind a brick wall before risking a look. Their loved ones regarded their rampage with a contented smile for a moment, then slowly flew for downtown. For a moment, the pink shape of Valerie Gray appeared, but the creature that used to be Samantha Manson obliterated her effortlessly before she could fire a single shot. Jazz's eyes widened in terror as she saw her battered parents jump into the RV and speed after them. The terror grew as she saw the thing that was her former little brother turn and fire with a grin into the street; a molten tread flew out of the smoldering roadway. They then flew off, laughing._

_"What... happened?" Tucker managed. Jazz, tearing, couldn't respond._

Danny and Sam stared at old Tucker, tears in their eyes and hands over their mouths in terror.

* * *

"And it just went from there," he continued. "You killed just about everyone in Amity Park. Even your own respective parents."

"No," Sam croaked.

"And you didn't stop with Amity Park. You annihilated every city on the planet. New York, Paris, Sydney, Tokyo, Cairo, London... all destroyed."

"How many people are left?" Danny managed.

"At best? Half a billion," Tucker shrugged. His former friends collapsed into a sitting position, shell shocked.

"Now I see why you wanted to kill us," Sam whispered.

"Well, good. It's not too late," old Tucker urged.

"He's right," Danny said suddenly. "He has to do it."

"What!" Jazz snapped. "That's insane!"

"You heard him!" Sam shot back. "We're gonna wipe out the human race!"

"YOU aren't," young Tucker corrected.

"Well, we will!" Danny sputtered. "He needs to do it!"

"Just untie me, and I promise it'll be quick."

"No, we'll untie you, and you'll help us prevent my little brother and his girlfriend from turning into inhuman killing machines," Jazz replied.

"Why should I? Those monsters took my life and crushed it."

"Because those monsters used to be your friends, who aren't those monsters yet. The future isn't set in stone, you know, Star Trek says so!" She froze. "Not that I watch it, of course..."

"All right, fine," old Tucker sighed. "But, understand this... I'm going to stop Phantom and Spectre from existing by any means necessary."

"We understand," Danny and Sam nodded glumly.

"Good. Now, we can untie you," Jazz said. "And I assure you, we can do this... what's going to stop us?"

* * *

**Plasmius Castle, 2015 C.E.**

"That was fun," Phantom smirked as he dropped Vlad's broken body.

"I bet, the foolish old man," Spectre replied as she keyed in the last few settings on the portal. "We're ready to go over here, by the way."

"Good," Phantom said as he strode over to his fellow ghost. "Now, one little problem... after we make sure our cuddly young selves grow up to be big and strong, how do we get back to our proper time?"

"We'll take these," Spectre replied, holding up two coins from Vlad's pocket. "I figure if we drop these things, we'll come back automatically."

"That's not very foolproof," Phantom frowned. "It wouldn't take much to drop a coin, you know..."

"Phase them in, you idiot," Spectre spat as she demonstrated by fusing the coin into her chest.

"You always were the smart one," Phantom smirked. "Now, let's go destroy poor little Danny and Sam, shall we?"

"With pleasure," Spectre replied.

With that, the two walked forward and vanished into the swirling vortex. Neither noticed the portal's control panel suddenly starting to eject sparks, and they were already gone by the time the warning klaxons sounded...

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	12. Falling into Darkness, Part II

_Did you honestly think I'd be cruel enough to leave you hanging?_

_Now, Part II.

* * *

_

**Amity Park, the present**

"Okay, uh, old Tucker..."

"Old?" the man said defensively to his younger self. "I'm only twenty-four. Look, just call me 'Foley,' save us some trouble."

"Okay, fine, Foley," Tucker replied with a clearing of his throat, "do you have any idea how this vortex you mentioned formed?"

"Not a clue," Foley said. "We didn't exactly have time to find out. I mean, technically, we should be at the movies." He paused. "Sam was right, it was terrible."

"If I wasn't fated to destroy the human race, I'd be laughing right now," Sam mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Didn't you hear me?" Jazz groaned. "You're not! The future can be changed! You're not go--"

A sudden, searing flash blasted into the five, forcing them to shield their faces. A concussive shockwave followed, knocking them onto their backs. Wind blew past them for a moment before all was still. Footsteps landed gently on the pavement nearby. When the group opened their eyes, they found themselves looking at two pairs of black boots surrounded by an ethereal glow. They followed the limbs up to a well toned male and female, looking down at them with smug contempt. The emblems on their chest removed little doubt as to who they were.

"Hello kids... it's been a long time," the female smiled.

"Get away from me," Sam growled, stumbling to her feet as she helped Danny to his. The woman frowned.

"My my, Samantha, is that anyway to speak to your elders?"

"Why are you talking to me in the third person? We both know my name."

"Yes, but I ditched half of it. I go by 'Spectre' now, hon," Spectre replied, adding a mocking tone to the last word.

"And I'm 'Phantom,'" the male added. "How creative of you, Daniel."

"I thought it was kinda cool..." Danny said defensively.

"Yes, yes, this has been very fascinating, but we have to get to the reason we're here," Spectre yawned. "You two are going to be having a little tag team match later today, you know. I assume as much from the presence of our... guest," she continued with a dismayed nod to the eldest person.

"I've weathered enough of your taunts, Spectre. It's old," Foley growled.

"Really?" Phantom asked. "I always figured you could use some more." He paused, rubbing his chin in mocking thought. He snapped his fingers. "Did you enjoy the little... separation trouble you had earlier today?"

"You keep Jazz out of this," the weathered fighter snarled. Behind him, the woman's younger counterpart blinked, confused.

"No, no, we should talk about this," Phantom replied mockingly as he placed his hand on shoulder. "Like, maybe how it felt to her as she disintegrated. I'm pretty sure she felt some pain when it happened."

"...I'm dead?" Jazz asked, dazed.

"Get off me, you freak," Foley replied as he swatted Phantom's arm away.

"Fussy today, Tuck?" the ghost asked wryly.

"Oh, I'll show you fussy," Foley said icily. With that, he spat in Phantom's face. The ghost merely phased his head, and watched expressionlessly as the wad of saliva landed behind him. He turned back to Foley with a frown.

"You know, that was incredibly not smart of you," he observed calmly. He paused, then thrust a hand into Foley's torso. Bright blue light illuminated the unfortunate man's torso, revealing his skeleton and organs. He screamed, then collapsed. His weapons fell away, revealing various weapons, a battered Fenton Thermos, and the spherical smart bombs he had thrown minutes earlier.

"Is he... dead?" Tucker gaped.

"Unfortunately, no," Spectre answered, kicking the prone time traveler. "But, we digress... come along, Samantha."

"You too, Daniel," Phantom added.

"You have got to be kidding," Danny scoffed.

"No, not really. And I'm not in the mood for games, as you just saw," Phantom growled. "So, I would suggest you come with us. NOW." On the word 'now,' his flaming hair flared angrily.

"No," Danny and Sam said.

"We insist," Spectre replied as her eyes flared green before diving at them. The much smaller teenagers stepped aside, forcing the demonic ghost to belly flop to the ground, knocking the wind out of ectoplasmic lungs. "You little brats..." she sputtered, spitting dirt from her mouth.

"We try," Danny replied. His smile faded as Spectre got to her feet and drew back to stand next to Phantom.

"Did you forget we know the same stuff you do?" she asked.

"Well, that would kinda make sense..." Sam shrugged.

"And that we've had ten years' worth of practice?"

"...oh..." their younger selves muttered. With that, Phantom and Spectre melted together into a massive python, that hissed at the small duo.

"Oh, I wish we had other reptiles in our basket," Sam gulped as she backed away. The two tried to fly for it, but their attacker was faster. A long, cold coil wrapped around them, throwing them to the ground. Danny was fading into a daze when he found one of Foley's bombs lying just within arm's reach. Sam saw what he was doing, and blocked the snake's view as the boy snagged it. The python now dragged them to eye level, grinning victoriously.

**_"Ready to give?"_** it hissed.

"You could say that..." Danny replied as he brought his trophy into view. The snake's eyes bulged.

"You drop us, or we pull the pin," Sam said.

**_"You wouldn't dare,"_** the monster replied. **_"You'd die."_**

"And you'll cease to exist," Danny grinned. The snake scowled.

**"He's got us, you know,"** the snake said in Phantom's voice.

_"I know that, you moron!"_ Spectre hissed.

"My finger's slipping..." Danny singsonged.

"All right, all right!" Phantom yelped. Quickly, the snake deposited the two on the ground and slithered away from the duo.

"That's better," Sam smirked.

"Now, what the heck are you doing here?" Danny asked, angry.

"I always was the dimmer bulb," Phantom muttered before speaking in his regular voice. "Well, if you most know, Daniel... we're to ensure we exist."

"Is that a fact," Sam asked.

"That's what we just said... I swear, you were pretty dull yourself sometimes, Samantha... I'd like to know why you didn't take the amulet off."

"You keep that out of this," Sam choked, looking away.

"It's okay, Sam..." Danny cooed as he pulled her close with an arm. "You're too late. We already know what happens. We'll avoid it."

"Will you, now. Remember what led to our 'birth?'"

"Of course we do," Sam replied defensively, focused again. "We fought some really tough ghosts that came out of a portal and..." she trailed off. "It's you, isn't." Spectre and Phantom smirked and nodded their heads slightly.

"We've met the enemy on this one, and it sure is us..." Danny muttered.

"I find _Pogo_ rather dull, really. Now, come fulfill your destiny."

"No thanks." Sam replied.

"Oh, really?" Spectre replied. "You wanna see a neat lil' trick we've picked up?" She and Phantom seemed to take a deep breath, and let loose a high pitched scream. The younger Tucker and Jazz clutched their ears as concentric rings of green and purple energy swept by them.

"What are you doing to them?" Danny snapped, his own ears ringing.

"We call it the 'ghostly wail.' Not harmful to ghosts when hit indirectly, but humans...?" Phantom grinned.

"Come with us or we turn up the dosage until their skulls explode," Spectre added.

"You wouldn't..." Sam replied, wide eyed.

"Honey, I personally fried any fleeing refugees as we trashed cities. What do you think?"

"Don't do it, guys..." Jazz begged.

"You can't!" Tucker cried.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Phantom yawned, mimicking checking a watch. Danny and Sam sputtered, looking back and forth before finally hanging their heads in defeat.

"We surrender," they whispered.

"An excellent idea," Spectre answered as she picked up the discarded thermos. "Now get in." The two teenagers floated over and were sucked inside, faces devoid of emotion. The ghost capped it as they vanished.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Phantom added, "we have an apocalypse to ensure." With that, they took off.

"Darnit," Jazz muttered. "Why'd they have to do that?"

"I told you," Foley croaked as he got to his feet. "We can't fool around. We have to kill 'em the next time we see them."

"We're NOT killing my best friends!" Tucker snapped.

"Then, please, how do you intend to stop them?" Foley asked wryly.

"I have an idea," Tucker said suddenly. "I just hope it works out. Let's go. And, you realize you'll cease to exist if we pull this off..."

"I'm not exactly crying about it, let's just say."

With Tucker leading the way, the three dashed out of the alley. None of them noticed the still present vortex, which was starting to grow slowly.

* * *

"Comfy?"

"Oh. Loads," Sam groused. She and Danny found themselves chained to a pipe in an abandoned warehouse, glaring at their captors. "I didn't know I could manipulate matter."

"Yes, those chains will keep you nice and human until your big moment comes. Then, we just drop these, and we're home free!" Spectre smiled, holding aloft the coin from the future. "Oh by the way, you will. Just give it time. Of course, you'll have been consumed by us by then."

"You're gonna eat us...?" Danny asked, disgusted.

"More like 'absorb.' Spectre likes to torment her victims psychologically before she kills them," Phantom shrugged.

"I'm glad to see my sarcasm lasts," Sam answered. "But, why? Why did you do all this?" Their older selves crossed their arms as a look of anger and pain flooded over their faces.

"You turned your back on us," Phantom said.

"You tossed us out like we were garbage," Spectre added.

"...so, you killed everybody?" Danny replied with a raised eyebrow. "It seems a bit... excessive to me."

"You were condemning us to death. You were just unappreciative as all the other humans on the planet of us saving them on a weekly basis. Admit it," Phantom added, leaning into their faces, "it bothers you. It bothers you that people look at you as if you were inhuman, bloodthirsty monsters."

"Taking that into consideration, and the fact our own 'hosts' tried to get rid of us... well, we just decided to make it official," Spectre added.

"You could have just shown we did have some humanity," Sam replied.

"You're weak," Phantom growled. "The only reason we destroyed your bodies was to keep our ectoplasm stable with your life force. If we're hit with a big enough blast of ectoplasm, we'd disintegrate, my accomplice says. "

"How considerate," Danny mumbled. "And a shame no one could do that before it was too late, the blasting."

"Did you ever think you brought it on yourself by attacking us in the past?" Sam asked. "You could have prevented it right there." The ghosts frowned in thought.

"Just shut up," Spectre muttered as the two floated away.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'my benefactor wants them alive?' He never told me. And how do you even know I have one, and what I do?"

"A long story," Tucker sighed at the irritated Valerie. "Look, you need to understand that this afternoon, the ghost kids are gonna fight these really powerful ghosts, and they're going to lose. Trust me, the ghost kids are the good guys. We need you to, um, spirit them away when they get knocked out after the fight."

"Why should I?" Valerie growled, crossing her arms.

"Because... well, you don't wanna know," Jazz insisted.

"Um, I do." Valerie blinked and peered over the boy's shoulder. "Who's the hunk with you?" she asked with a dreamy smile.

"A long story," Foley added simply.

"That's okay, I like the_ Harry Potter_ books," the girl replied, sitting down. "Please, I insist."

"There isn't time!" Jazz cried. "Now, will you do it, or not?" Valerie scowled in thought for a moment, then sighed.

"I wanted to fry 'em, especially the ghost boy. But, if you insist that they need to live and my benefactor wants it that way..." Valerie grumbled, drumming her fingers angrily, "I'll do it."

"Good," Foley nodded. "You may want to suit up now," he added while checking his PDA for the time.

"Suit up?" Valerie sputtered. How did you know about what I have in my toolbox, pal?"

"...long story," Foley sighed.

* * *

"The big moment's finally here, kids," Spectre smirked.

"Oh, good, I'm reallllllllly in a genocidal mood," Sam snarked.

"You will be," Phantom replied.

"There's just a slight flaw," Danny thought aloud. "If we're chained up in here, how are you gonna fight us?"

"It's like teaching a Neanderthal to use silverware," Spectre sighed, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "We take you to the town square and beat you until you pass out. It's not rocket science."

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Phantom added, "we have a city to prep." With that, the two ghosts flew off, leaving their morbid younger selves to consider the future.

* * *

"This is where it happens," Foley panted as he, Tucker and Jazz ran into the town square. Valerie, on her board and in her suit, parked in an alley nearby. "It's going to start any minute now..."

"What is?" Jazz asked.

"That," Foley replied, pointing at the forms flying out of a nearby warehouse. They hovered above the city for a minute, then opened fire on the street below, taking cynical pains to avoid killing people... at least for now. The terrified citizens of Amity Park were herded gradually into the town square, unable to leave due to the ghosts' tendency to fire at anyone who dared to leave. The two ghosts seemed to talk for a moment, then the female peeled off and headed for the warehouse.

"Watch the fireworks," Foley said snidely from the relative safety of an alley to his allies. "They're about to begin."

* * *

"Hey kids, it's time..."

"No!" Sam yelled and she and Danny struggled with their bonds.

"Oh, please," Spectre sighed. "This is so melodramatic. You have a date with the citizens of this town of slack jawed yokels," she added, phasing them free of the chains. "Wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

"I'd prefer the rain check," Danny answered.

"Too bad," Spectre replied as she dragged them through the ceiling. As she raced to meet her cohort, she formed a dome over the people below and turned the three invisible. As they flew upwards, Sam squinted to see a dark, swirling mass a few blocks away, but dismissed it as a cloud. "We want the big reveal to be dramatic, don't we?" she smirked as she reached Phantom. She tossed Danny like a beanbag to him. "Now, you know what you need to do, Samantha..." she grinned.

"No dice," Sam snapped.

"I said do it," Spectre growled, irritated.

"Bite me!" the teenager replied, crossing her arms.

"Go ghost, you little brat!" Spectre screamed, shaking Sam like a rag doll.

"Leave her alone!" Danny cried, squirming in Phantom's icy grip. His future self raised an eyebrow.

"That reminds me of something," he smiled. "We have your memories, you know." With that, he began to pummel Danny. Sam's eyes widened.

"Stop hurting him!" she screeched, eyes blazing in neon.

"Shut up," Spectre yawned, punching her in the face. Danny and Sam glared angrily, then with an inhuman scream transformed and kicked their evil halves in the chest while doing so. "Much better," Spectre smirked.

"What do you mean, much..." Danny trailed off as he looked down to see his jumpsuit. "Oh, cr--" he managed before taking an uppercut to the jaw. For her part, Spectre returned the favor and kicked Sam in the gut, causing her to gasp for breath.

"You two really are stupid," Phantom grinned as he punched Danny in the gut, enjoying the boy's strangled cry.

"You did all the work for us!" Spectre added as she punched Sam once more in the head." Sam was growing listless, throwing haphazard punches in her direction. Danny feebly kicked Phantom before he was swatted aside. The two groaned, eyes fluttering as they struggled to stay awake.

"Tired so soon?" Phantom asked. "Let's finish it." With that, he hurled Danny towards Spectre as Spectre launched Sam. The two connected with a grunt, and finally fell unconscious. The two spiraled downward like dying birds. The ghosts were just starting to grin when a pink form zipped out of nowhere, grabbed the passed out halfas, and soared down the street towards the designated meeting place. While they were sputtering in confused anger, they saw three certain people racing down the street. "YOU..." they both rasped as their ectoplasmic hair blazed intensely. They raced downwards after them.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," Valerie snarled to the white haired kids. "I don't know why I just saved your butts, considering what you did, but..." She trailed off as intense flashes of white and purple hit her eyes, momentarily blinding her. "You? It's YOU!" she practically yelled at the teens.

"Are we evil yet?" Sam murmured groggily.

"I can't believe it's you two," Valerie said as she landed, setting them down.

"I can't believe you saved us," Danny replied as he struggled to his feet.

"Yeah, well, someone convinced me. And, here he comes now," she added as both Tuckers and Jazz ran into the alley.

"You're still good and cuddly!" Jazz squeaked happily, hugging them tight.

"This time, I'm not gonna complain," Danny blushed, hugging his sister back. A sudden explosion knocked the six over. As they scrambled to their feet, they found Phantom and Spectre, their outlines burning with ectoplasm, staring daggers into the group, enraged. Sensing this was to be their last stand, Danny and Sam went ghost.

"You're going to pay for this," Spectre said icily.

"Are we?" Jazz smirked. "You're gonna vanish in a few minutes for never existing, you know that, right?"

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!" Phantom screeched, blasting Jazz with a plasma ball. Unlike her future self, she was only knocked against the wall and fell to the ground, passed out. Spectre took out Foley and Valerie in the same manner before they could react. The deed done, their gaze returned to Danny and Sam.

"We did before..." Phantom said. "We'll just do it again." Without another word, he and Spectre dove towards the teenagers. They cried out in fear and grief, and suddenly emitted the same rings their attackers had earlier. The ghosts writhed.

"They know the wail already...?" Phantom asked, a touch of fear in his voice. "They're not supposed to."

"Don't do that again, you little brats!" Spectre snapped. Danny and Sam blinked for a moment, then smiled confidently and screamed as loud as they could. Windows rattled and buildings shook as car alarms went off and telephone poles showered sparks on the group. Phantom and Spectre began to convulse, crying out in agony as blue cracks began to web over their bodies. A flash began to consume them from their chests out, and with a final flash they vanished. All that remained were two slightly melted coins from the future. The two looked down numbly without any emotion as the four behind them awoke.

"Uh, what happened..." Tucker asked.

"I guess we beat 'em," Valerie shrugged. "And they're okay," she added, pointing at Danny and Sam. Their backs were to do them, as they looked at the small coins on the ground in front of them. Jazz was starting to approach them when the sound of thunder and an updraft forced them to look up. The vortex above was starting to grow larger, pulling in material around it.

"What's happening!" Jazz yelled.

"Those idiots must have screwed up with the portal!" Foley snapped back. "The time vortex is unstable! If we don't close it, it'll destroy the planet!"

"...goody!" Valerie sighed.

"Is there anything we can do!" Jazz cried.

"If we set off a big enough ectoplasmic explosion, it should collapse!" Foley yelled back. He paused. "I can do it with my grenades, I just need a boost!"

"Um, here..." Valerie shrugged, tossing him her board. "I'm sure I can get a new one at some point!"

"But you're killing m--, uh, yourself!" Tucker yelled.

"Watch me not care! Besides, the future's yours, not mine! Good luck, kid!" Foley yelled with a smile and a pat on the back. "Valerie, try not to kill the ghost kids any more now, okay? And talk to Tucker sometime, he likes you..."

"I'll try..." she shrugged. "Wait, what!" she sputtered.

"And Jazz... please be careful and take care of yourself," he pleaded before giving her a hug. A touch confused, Jazz returned it and nodded. With that, he jumped on Valerie's board and rocketed into the vortex. After a moment, the vortex stopped, shuddered, and imploded with a flash of light. Finally, peace fell over the alley.

"It's finally done...?" Tucker asked. He paused. "I just killed myself to save the world. Is that motivating or depressing?"

"I think it's motivating," Valerie replied.

"Um, right," the boy mumbled, looking at the ground. Valerie patted him on the back with a supportive smile.

"Meanwhile, are you two okay?" Jazz asked, walking up to Danny and Sam while putting her hands on the shoulders. The two seemed to not even notice recent events as they formed a fist around their respective coin and teared slightly with a determined look on their face.

"Let's go," Danny replied as he and Sam walked out of the alley and down the street. With their business done, the foursome followed after with respectful silence.


	13. It Came From New England

_Hey one and all,_

_Considering _Danny Phantom_ is a ghost-oriented show, I figured it would only be apt to post a quick short in honor of the season. Before you read this, I want to make clear that this is a standalone that will have no bearing on the rest of the series, and no continuation. It's like the _Simpsons _Halloween eps: **They're just for fun. What happens in them doesn't stay that way!**_ _It's my way, to quote the great Orson Wells on his _War of the Worlds _broadcast, of putting on a sheet and shouting "Boo!" from behind a bush. I'll respond to reviews for _"Falling into Darkness" _with the next episode. The events of the two parter will come up again soon, but I figure we all need a silly one before that._

_And to close the author's note, stay safe, get few apples... and Happy Halloween.

* * *

_

"Aw, c'mon guys... aren't you gonna go trick or treating?"

"Not really, Tuck... last Halloween, I got Dash's, uh... please no," Danny managed, turning a pale green at the memory.

"Don't be stiffs..." Tucker sighed as he took his bag out of his locker. "Just because you had one lousy experience..."

"If you think about it, every day is Halloween for the two of us," Sam countered as she phased her books through her locker. "Besides, I dunno what we'd be this year, and it's too late to decide."

"You could always go as you," Tucker smirked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to be suicidally stupid lately," Danny groaned.

"For all we know, Danny's parents are going to be lookin' for good ol' 'Inviso-Bill' and 'Intagi-Betty' for blood tonight. I'm still quite fond of being at least half alive. Besides, Danny and I are going to the movies tonight," Sam added.

"If you insist," Tucker shrugged. He squinted, peering over Sam's shoulder. "Hey, is that the new kid?"

"Who, him?" Danny replied, jerking his thumb. "Yeah, it's Vladimir Feratu. Came earlier this week." Before Tucker could respond, the boy in question strolled over.

"Hello, fellow students," Vladimir said with a cheery smile. "I trust all is well with you on this fine All Hallow's Eve?"

"Yeah... hey, have we actually met? Danny Fenton," the raven haired boy said, shaking his hand.

"Sam Manson," the girl added.

"Tucker Foley," the last teenager affirmed with a smile.

"Thank you very much," Vladimir replied with a smile. "It's been rather hard making friends for me here in Illinois."

"Where you from, Vladimir?" Tucker asked.

"Boston, originally... we moved here last month for my mom's new job in Chicago," the new student answered. "Amity Park's okay, but you can't get any cooler than New England for Halloween."

"Ah, yes, with the ax murderers, witch hunts, and cursed tombstones..." Sam snarked with a smirk.

"And formerly cursed baseball teams..." Vladimir replied with a grin under his Red Sox cap. "I didn't need any candy that Halloween."

"I bet," Danny nodded. "Not my team, though."

"That's fine... as long as you're not a... Yankee," Vladimir groaned in disgust. He looked up at the clock. "Oh, crud, I better hurry back to get homework out of the way... let's have lunch sometime?" The three had barely nodded before the boy ran out of the school for home.

"He was fun," Tucker observed.

* * *

"Danny, you and Sam need to like, leave town."

"What is it this time, Jazz? Your parents are going to set off some sort of mega neutron bomb for ghosts?" Sam smiled.

"Um... yeah."

"Darnit," Danny spat. "I miss the days when Mom and Dad were only trying to kill me over bad grades!"

"Yes, well, I think their invention needs an adjustment. I'm thinking something wet..." Jazz smirked, sloshing some water in a cup.

"How are you going to pull that off?" Sam asked. Jazz held up her fingers as if she were doing a countdown.

"Jazz, dear," Maddie suddenly called, "can I have some water?"

"Mom always gets thirsty when plotting ghost genocide," Jazz smiled. "I'm gonna disable the machine, then head for a party. And stay safe you two, okay? Who knows who could be out there tonight," she finished, giving both a hug.

"Stop being touchy feely!" Danny snapped, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Oh, you like it Danny..." Jazz teased as she smiled, then went downstairs. Halfway down, she began to speak in a painfully fake way. "Oh, hello Mother. Here is your water. Oops, I'm tripping on the cord."

BZZZZZZZZT

"Jazz, you ruined it!" Maddie cried.

"The ghost world wins again!" Jack growled

"Oh, how horrible of me. I am so ashamed," Jazz said in monotone.

"I think we're good here," Danny smiled as he tugged Sam's arm.

"Agreed," Sam nodded. They were just heading out when both felt a sudden chill in their bones. "Danny, your parents need to turn up something called the 'thermostat.' It prevents people from freezing."

"Dad thinks this temperature keeps the ghosts away... whatever the heck that means," Danny sighed. He pocketed some candy for the two of them, and they went on their way.

* * *

What no one had noticed between Jazz's "accident" and Danny and Sam's departure was the invisible form that skirted overhead from the short circuiting portal and up through the living room. Now free and out of range of the young ghost fighters below, the ghost reformed, becoming Bela Karloff, the jilted actor of yesteryear horror movies. He had so wanted the role of Dracula in a production, that his ghost now actually roamed the earth as a vampire.

"Ah, Halloween," the ghost sighed happily. "Now I can do what I was never allowed to do in life... play the great Count Dracula. Unfortunately, I am without an actor of the flesh. I must remedy this if I wish to be taken seriously..." he said to himself, scanning the crowds below. He frowned in disappointment.

"No one seems suitable for audition tonight... it seems that once again, my callback will go unanswer-- Hello, I believe we have a winner," Karloff smiled as he dove towards a boy in a painstakingly accurate _Noseferatu_ costume. Without another word, he entered the victim's body from behind. The boy, holding a bucket with the Red Sox logo on it, stiffened as his body was taken over, eyes flashing red and his costume became actual flesh.

"Now," Vladimir Feratu said in Karloff's voice, "I believe it's time for an award winning performance." With that, he took flight, shocking the people in the street around him, who gazed after him in shock.

"Now THAT... is a costume," one man breathed.

"Aw, Dad, why can't I have a flying Dracula costume?" his son asked.

"It's called 'capitalism,' Walter," he said curtly.

* * *

"So, any particular movie you wanna see?"

"_The Weather Man_ looks pretty good," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, news reporters are so scary," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Ah, c'mon, Danny! Nichols Cage! Michael Caine! It'll be great! Besides... let's go against the norm tonight," Sam smiled.

"I'm afraid my host would not like your choice... after all, it is set in the home of the hated Yankees," a voice called from behind. Whirling, they saw Vladimir hovering behind them with red eyes.

"Vladimir?" Danny asked, squinting.

"No, Bela Karloff. I'm here to portray the great Count Dracula this fine evening. And you'll will be helping me by playing the first victims. You won't be around to be awarded for it unfortunately, but I'll think of you on Oscar night."

"No, we won't," Danny replied.

"Yes, you will. Now, your motivation is fear..." Karloff urged.

"And yours is preparing to get your butt kicked," Sam growled as she and Danny raised their arms in the air. Flashes of light appeared, and the teenagers were replaced by white haired, neon green replications. Karloff frowned.

"...you're the ghost kids, aren't you."

"No, we're Laurel and Hardy. Of course we're the ghost kids!" Danny snapped. "Now, get out of our classmate."

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Karloff smirked. "The only one that'll feel it is Mr. Feratu here, you know."

_"He's right,"_ Sam told Danny mentally. _"How are we gonna do this?"_

_**"Good question, Sam,"**_ Danny replied. **_"I think we need to take this from a more intimate approach... Have you ever knocked a ghost out of a human?"_**

_"I might have... why?"_

_**"'Cause that's what we're gonna do," **_ Danny replied. **_"Count of three. One... two... _**three!" he cried aloud as the two charged.

"What the devil do you mean, th--" Karloff managed before Danny and Sam dove through Vladimir. They came out of the boy's back, the possessing ghost clamped tightly in their arms. Dazed, Vladimir passed out and collapsed.

"Show's over, Vaudeville," Sam said as she pinned the ghost to the ground.

"No! I've barely done the first act's opening scene!" Karloff cried.

"You're scene's been cut," Danny replied as he pulled a Thermos from his jumpsuit pocket. Karloff frowned.

"So, this is it... I'm washed up," the ghost said in sincere sorrow.

"Pretty much," Sam nodded.

"Oh, cruelest fate!" he sobbed in overacted Shakespeare. "That I may never truly get the role that I wished for!"

"Maybe you weren't good enough," Danny shrugged.

"I wasn't good en-- You arrogant brat!" Karloff snapped, eyes flaring.

"He's got a point," Sam added. "You're hammier than a pig sty."

"And you as well..." Karloff snapped, now trembling in anger as he sailed up into the sky, energy crackling from his hands. "You have angered me for the last time, ghost children. May this entire city, and you especially, feel my wrath!" he screamed as he turned bright white and seemingly exploded, his ectoplasmic remains scattering themselves far and wide over the city with a concussive blast. Danny and Sam barely managed to throw up a shield to prevent themselves from getting hit, but the blast was strong and sapped their strength, leaving them panting after it passed.

"Ugh, that guy was as moronic as the Box Ghost, but as tough as Skulker in the end. Sheesh, what a drama queen," Sam wheezed. "I gotta change back, Danny..."

"Me too," Danny gasped as they returned to human form. Just as they did, they heard the groan of Vladimir waking up behind them. They ran to his side and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" Sam asked. "We were walking to the movies, and we found you on the sidewalk..." she white lied.

"I... I think so," the boy nodded, dazed.

"Here's your candy," Danny offered as he handed him his bucket.

"Thanks, Danny, Sam... I'd stay longer, but I'm running behind and you're going to be... I'll see you in class!" he called as he ran off to make up time.

"Nice kid..." Danny thought aloud.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know we can fly," Sam grinned. "I feel up to it now if you do, Danny."

"Let's roll," Danny smiled. The two crouched... and nothing happened.

"What the..." Sam muttered.

"I'm not going ghost," Danny said, examining his gloveless hands.

"Me neither," Sam nodded. "It must be that loony thespian," she sighed. "Oh well, we're probably fine, and we can still make the movie if we hurry this way," she added with a quick glance at her watch while pointing the way. Danny nodded, and they walked down a long side alley for the theater.

"Gee, it's kinda creepy here..." Danny observed suddenly.

"Yeah, I forgot this was a bit seedy..." Sam mumbled as she took Danny's hand. The boy grasped hers back, and they walked slightly faster.

"Imagine, us. Creeped out about the dark," Sam giggled nervously.

"Yeah, heh heh, crazy us..." Danny smiled weakly. "Must move faster."

"Oh, yeah," Sam nodded as the two began to run. They were just hitting their stride when a black form and a familiar voice called out to them from ahead.

"Cripes, Jazz!" Danny gasped as they stopped. "You scared us!"

"I did? I'm sorry, Danny..." Jazz replied as she walked into the faint light, her red eyes glowing. "I certainly didn't mean to," she added with a smile, fangs glinting.

"You..."

"How..."

"It seems your little friend Bela got a bit... scattered," Tucker offered as he, too, stepped from the gloom besides Jazz. "He was so angry, you made him explode."

"Hey, he did it himself," Sam managed, shaking.

"And it's a great thing he did," Valerie said as she walked up, her own fangs visible now. "We're all able to share the joy."

"...no..." Danny and Sam muttered as they backed away. They jumped back with a yelp when they hit something behind them.

"We're stronger," Paulina said as they whirled around.

"Faster," a vamped Dash added.

"And immortal," Kwan concluded, his red eyes searching them.

"This isn't happening..." Sam squeaked.

"I'm surprised at you, Samantha," Lancer sighed mockingly. "You used to be able to figure these things out on your own..."

"What do you want with us!" Danny croaked, hoarse with fear.

"You defeated the one who gave us life," Vladimir smiled as he reappeared. "We're in need of fresh leadership."

"And with you two as our leaders," the mayor continued, "we'll have domination over the earth within a week."

"No!" Danny cried as he watched the circle closing around them. "We'll never help you!"

"Yeah!" Sam gulped. They blinked as a two final sets of footprints approached them. Their eyes widened in horror as their owners appeared.

"Don't worry, hons..." Maddie smiled as she and Jack filled the second to last gap in the vampire circle.

"...you'll do just fine," Steve finished as he and Michelle filled the other. The ring complete, the denizens of Amity Park began to slowly close around their prey.

"Don't..." Danny and Sam pleaded in a whisper. "Stop!" they added in a hoarse cry as their former neighbors, friends, classmates, and family continued to close in slowly. The helpless teenagers cowered on the ground, hugging each other so tight blood was threatening to be drawn. Danny and Sam let out a last, blood curdling scream as the monsters finally descended upon them with a bestial cry.


	14. All Capped Up

_Okie doke gang, welcome to the finale of _Learning to Fly. _I'm sorry to end it, but this was supposed to be a oneshot, the last short wasn't well received, and I want to move on to other projects. So, I want to thank all my readers for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the series. And perhaps, someday, I'll post a new story here. So don't fret. Also, sorry I've fallen behind on reviews, I'm gonna try to catch up soon._

_And now, the finale.

* * *

_

"How interesting... how interesting indeed."

Vlad Masters stroked his chin and nodded thoughtfully at the footage he had just acquired from his bounty hunter Valerie Grey. The foolish teen had no idea that her goggles not only helped her see, but allowed her benefactor to see whatever she did. It showed his arch nemeses, the accursed "Danny Phantom" and "Sammy Spectre" locked in brutal combat with, well... what looked like "Danny Phantom" and "Sammy Spectre."

"So, it seems young Daniel and Samantha have... anger issues," he mused aloud as the footage cut out from Valerie's being knocked unconscious. "Most interesting. Most interesting indeed. I must harness this energy of theirs. And, perhaps, my recent tinkering may prove useful..."

* * *

"What's with the bracelets?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're the coins Phantom and Spectre dropped when they were destroyed," Sam replied as she held aloft the partially molten coin and a chain. "To remind us to never let that future happen. Ever."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, fidgeting with his. Tucker frowned sympathetically.

"Really shook you up, didn't it?"

"What, knowing we were originally destined to destroy the world? No, Tuck, no. Not worrisome at all," Sam growled.

"Just sayin' is all," Tucker shrugged.

"Yeah, we know," Danny sighed.

"Well, if it means anything to you, guys..." Tucker said as he put his arms around both their shoulders, "I have faith in you about that pledge."

"Thanks, Tuck," Sam blushed.

"Yeah, it means a lot," Danny nodded.

"Well, good," Tucker grinned before frowning. "Now, where's Jazz? I thought she said we were meeting for pizza to celebrate your surviving and our truce with Valerie..."

"She's Jazz. She's probably sticking her nose in someone's business again," Danny huffed with crossed arms.

"Danny, stop it. You know we'd be enslaved, or cats, or even DEAD if it weren't for her, as you said, 'sticking her nose into our business.'"

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Danny replied.

"No, but you should appreciate it," Sam countered.

"All right, fine," Danny huffed. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"That's a good Danny," Sam smirked, playing with his hair. "Oh, look, here comes Jazz now..." she nodded towards the approaching car.

"'Bout time, I'm starving," Tucker grumbled as it slowed to a stop. Jazz's perky face greeted them from the driver's seat.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late, stuff happened," she shrugged.

"That's okay, Jazz," Sam replied as the three piled into the back seat. "You're probably busy these days."

"Oh, yeah, tell me about it," Jazz nodded. "But, for right now, time for some breathing time. We all set?"

"Basically," Danny said. "Valerie said she was going to meet us at the pizzeria, so we might as well just go there..."

"Meeting Valerie?" Jazz asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tucker said with a raised eyebrow. "How else is she going to join us for pizza?"

"Oh yes, silly me," Jazz grinned, closing her eyes briefly. "Welp, if everyone else is ready, let's go get some pizza." With that, she pulled out of her parallel parking, and drove downtown.

* * *

Valerie Grey tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch. Where the heck were those guys? They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Not the best way to ingratiate yourself to a new but shaky ally. She was starting to muse to herself jokingly about calling off the truce on the ground of punctuality when the car pulled up.

"There you guys are," Valerie scolded as they got out.

"Sorry, Jazz was held up," Sam replied.

"Oh," Valerie nodded in understanding before frowning. "You guys were any later, and I'd have called off our alliance," she added in a teasing voice.

"How nice of you," Danny muttered.

"Oh, for-- Danny, she's kidding!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy huffed. "Can we eat now?"

"I know I'd like to," Valerie said. " I haven't had much all day, and..." She trailed off as mist escaped Danny and Sam's mouths. "What, you cold?"

"No... foreseeing guests," Sam replied as she and Danny looked around quickly. She suddenly squinted to the north and pointed.

"...Danny..." she urged.

"I see it. Looks like some of Vlad's goon birds."

"Vlad? As in Vlad Masters?" Valerie blinked.

"Yeah, he's our archenemy," Sam replied.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Uh, funny you should mention that..." Valerie hemmed. "See, Vlad's the guy who..." She was cut off as the buzzards suddenly landed before them.

"A little hello from Mr. Masters to his favorite enemies," one said as a massive weapon suddenly materialized between them, humming in charging.

"Uh oh," Danny managed, realizing they were caught. He and his squeeze winced for their end.

"No!" Jazz cried, suddenly diving in. The blast hit her dead on, sending her sprawling down the street.

"JAZZ!" Danny cried as he and Sam ran to her side. He found his big sister lying on the sidewalk, a large hole in her, dazed. "Oh, jeez..." he whimpered.

"Danny? Is that you and Sam?" Jazz croaked weakly.

"Yeah, we're here," Sam nodded, tearing up as she took one of her hands.

"It's okay," Jazz smiled. "I did it for you guys. Make me proud and..." Jazz's eyes fluttered close, and she slowly went lax. Tucker and Valerie ran up to them, skidding to a halt at the sight that greeted them.

"Oh no," Valerie gaped, hands over her mouth. Not knowing what else to do, Tucker gently came up to his tearing friends and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Guys? Are you... okay?" he managed. Danny and Sam stayed silent for a moment, then terrified sorrow faded into murderous rage, clenching their hands so tightly Jazz's fingers broke. With a strangled growl of anger, the two stood up as they went ghost, then blasted off straight into the air. They did so with such force that windows shattered, car alarms went off, and the people below were blown back. On their backs, Tucker and Valerie watched the angry blurs scream through the air for Wisconsin.

"He killed her..." Valerie blinked before closing her eyes. "I was such a fool for taking that stuff so freely!"

"Don't blame yourself, Val," Tucker urged as they got up. "I'm sure she wouldn't have held it against..." Tucker trailed off as he saw Jazz's body. Turning to ask for the rest of his sentence, Valerie also found herself staring at the mangled for.

"Does this look like what I think it looks like?" she asked.

"Do you have your ghost suit?" he finally managed.

"Yes," Valerie nodded as she activated it.

"Then get us to Danny's house. QUICK," Tucker demanded as he jumped onto her surfboard. With that, they flew for FentonWorks.

* * *

"A pity," Vlad frowned mockingly. "Not only are they going to foolishly try to foil me, but it seems dear 'Jasmine' has been all bashed up. Fortunately," he continued as he walked towards a cage, "I have a packaged spare lying around."

"Let me out right now!" Jazz's muffled voice barked from within the large, squirming potato sack sitting in the cage.

"My, my, such behavior is very unbecoming of a young lady," Vlad scolded.

"Your goons threw a bag over my head and dragged me off," the teenager growled. "I wouldn't be giving lectures on misbehavior."

"Perhaps. Perhaps. But, console yourself in this, dear Jasmine... you'll see your little brother and his girlfriend soon enough." Jazz's struggles stopped slowly.

"...what are you talking about," she asked.

"Well, it seems your Daniel and his Samantha have... anger issues."

"How do you know about..."

"Let's just say someone told me," Vlad sniffed. "Anyway, I'm sure your heroes on their way, now that they've fallen for my ploy. I was afraid I didn't get the hair quite right on my double's head..."

"You sick freak," Jazz growled.

"Quiet, you! I'm not done gloating!" Vlad spat. "As I was saying... when your little heroes arrive, they shall have a very... rude reception. And then, I'm going to see what makes them tick. And by that, I mean 'ticked off.'"

"...don't do it," Jazz begged.

"Aw, don't want your little Daniel hurt?"

"Or Sam for that matter. But, you don't understand what happened when their ghost halves went rouge..."

"What, did they kill the little brats?"

"No... they absorbed them, and destroyed the world. You want that on your hands? The end of civilization? Billions of deaths? Do you? Really?"

"You're lying, Jasmine. And even if you weren't... I have ways of making them... compliant. Trust me when I say that I have everything under con--" Vlad's gloating was cut off by a tremendous explosion from behind. He whirled to see an enraged dragon smashing through his castle walls.

**_"PLASMIUS!"_** it roared in rage.

"You called?" Vlad smirked as he transformed into his ghost form. For their part, Danny and Sam separated into their more human-like halfa forms. Their eyes blazed so brightly, their enemy may of burst into flames if he were closer.

"You monster," Sam growled.

"Murderer," Danny added.

"Me? A monster? _Moi_? I believe your mistaken, Samantha. I've seen the future for you two... none too bright, is it?" Danny and Sam's eyes drained.

"...we negated it," Danny hesitated.

"Yeah... we destroyed our future selves."

"Oh, you tell yourselves that. But, think about it... though your ghost halves are benevolent now, that's no guarantee that they'll remain that way forever. Perhaps they never were? You don't know. And perhaps, just perhaps, you'll find out... the hard way." Vlad smirked as he saw his younger adversaries stiffen; he knew he had pressed the magic button. Surely, images of mass destruction and genocide now played in their heads. With them distracted, he phased through the floor. Just as he did, the potato sack burst open, and Jazz squirmed out, diving towards the side of the cage closest to them.

"Guys! Run! Please!" she begged. This shook them awake.

"Jazz?" Danny blinked. "Wh, what are you doing h--" He never got an answer, as Vlad phased up from behind, and thrust his arms between. Searing pain tore through the small halfas, and they crashed to the floor. They reverted to humans as they landed sprawled like rag dolls.

"Kids today," Vlad smirked. "Never pay attention to their big sisters..."

* * *

"Valerie, we can't."

"Tuck, do you want Danny and Sam to die!"

"Well, of course not, but we can't tell Danny's parents!"

"Why not?" Valerie demanded. "They're ghost fighters! They have the weapons, brains, and know how!" She paused. "Well, Danny's mother does..."

"Sure, all valid points, but that's the reason Jazz and I haven't told them; Danny and Sam think that if they fight out, his parents are gonna cut them open!"

"You gotta be kidding," Valerie gaped as she removed her hood.

"Wish I was," Tucker sighed as the girl shook her hair loose. "They've already had close calls. Just last week, Jazz had them possess her so they wouldn't get sucked into some kinda ghost vaporizer."

"Yeesh," Valerie muttered. "Tucker, Danny's parents aren't going to kill them, or torture them, or dissect them..."

"Tell that to Danny and Sam," Tucker replied.

"I'd love to, but that kooky millionaire has them locked up somewhere... or worse. Tucker, it's that simple. We HAVE to tell them."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Tucker sighed. "All right, c'mon, let's go," he relented, leading her inside. "Mr. Fenton! Mrs. Fenton!" he cried, looking around. Before he could take another step, both were finding themselves smothered under a thick, neon green hemp net.

"Oh, darn," Maddie huffed as she jumped out from her hiding place. "It's only Tucker and Valerie."

"Or, perhaps ghosts..." Jack sniffed, aiming a weapon at them.

"Mr. Fenton, we are NOT ghosts!" Valerie spat.

"That's what you want us to think, isn't it?"

"Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker whined.

"Jack, stop it," Maddie groaned as she ripped off her hood. "It's Tucker and Valerie. All right?"

"Oh, very well," Jack grunted as he deactivated the net. The teenagers threw it off of them and jumped up, almost wild eyed. Maddie frowned.

"Kids? What is it?" she asked.

"It's about the others," Tucker said.

"Others...?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Valerie nodded. "Vlad Masters has Danny, Sam AND Jazz."

"What!" the Fentons gaped as one.

"Jack, get the Speeder... we're going to Wisconsin," Maddie growled like an angry mother wolf. Jack needed no force; he was already doing so by the time she finished. Tucker shook his head.

"Guys, wait!" he cried.

"What is it, Tucker?" Jack asked, poking his head out of the door frame.

"Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton," Valerie hemmed. "There's... something you need to know about Danny and Sam..."

* * *

"What do you think, Jasmine? Isn't it marvelous?"

"Marvelous if you're a perverted psychopath," Jazz growled as she stared at the massive machine before them. It was twenty feet tall, hissing, clanking, and humming. Within were four large, cylindrical liquid-filled vats. In two were Danny and Sam, unconscious, suspended by a manner of wires and a respirator. In the other two, there was nothing.

"What's with the other two? Shoddy designing flaw?" Jazz sniffed.

"No, not so much," Vlad smiled. He pressed a button. The wires attached to the teenagers lit up, and their captives began to spasm violently from side to side, surrounded by green and purple auras. Slowly, the glows died away as green and purple energy was sucked up through a pipe above and squirted into a vat each. Soon, Jazz found herself staring at Danny Phantom and Sammy Spectre, also unconscious and being hooked up to wires.

"Isn't it grand, Jasmine?" Vlad trilled, clasping his hands together. "I'm going to have two new minions, and my revenge at once!"

"You... you can't do that!" Jasmine sputtered. "Danny's been this way for a year! It's what saved Sam from withering during a ghost virus! They're probably dependent on their ghost sides to live!"

"Irony, isn't it?" Vlad smiled. "When Valerie was filled in on the story, I heard everything. They were going to die either way when they were split in the future. Or past. Whatever. Either way, I get the pleasure of seeing them slowly waste away."

"Their ghost halves will too, you know..." Jasmine warned.

"Yes, so I heard," Masters frowned. "I didn't think of that. I'll have to find something to fuse them with. Oh, I know! I'll simply fuse them with my own body..."

"Are you crazy!" Jazz blurted. "You'll be a ghost!"

"Yes, but a very, very powerful one..." Vlad corrected. "With those kinds of powers, I'll hold domination over Earth AND the Ghost Zone... just think of it..." Behind him, Jazz slowly sank to her rear, almost hyperventilating, slowly clawing her face in stress. She could picture it all right. And there wasn't a thing she could do. As Jazz looked upwards, as if for some divine salvation, she noticed for the first time that while her cage was tall, it did not have a ceiling...

* * *

"Them? Danny and Sam are 'Bill' and 'Betty?'" Maddie squeaked. "Oh my..." the redhead breathed in horror, sinking into an armchair. "I... I... I've tried to kill my baby and his girlfriend! I'm a horrible mother!"

"Mrs, Fenton," Valerie begged, "Danny and Sam are still in danger..."

"The girl's right, Maddie," Jack nodded as he helped her up. "We can berate ourselves and give our kids to a foster home after we save them from dying."

"Right, right, yes," Maddie sputtered, standing up again. "Let's go. Kids, you stay here. It's too dangerous."

"Uh, best friend?" Tucker replied.

"New ally?" Valerie added.

"Oh, very well..." Maddie grunted. "Tucker, I'll get you something from the armory. Valerie, I'll..."

"Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Fenton," Valerie assured her as her uniform activated. "You could say I'm... covered in that department. Now, let's go kick some butt."

* * *

"Ah, aren't Daniel and Samantha turning the most lovely shade of white?" Vlad smiled, clasping his hands together. "Don't you think, Jasmine."

"I swear, I'll get you for this. I will." Jazz growled like a pit bull.

"Yes, yes, quite," Vlad yawned. "Have your little delusions of vengeful anger if you must. I'll make it better by having you my guinea pig when I'm fully powered," he assured her as he put on a helmet attached to a long pipe stemming from the machine. Jazz scowled.

"What the heck is THAT?" she spat.

"My transference to godhood," Vlad said simply as he pushed a button. The teens' ghost halves writhed as their power was drawn in up into another set of wires and down to the waiting villain. He chuckled as green and purple energies poured into him. "Yes, yes... the power... the power!" he grinned.

_"Now's my chance... I hope Mr. Findlay was as good an instructor at Gym as I think he was..."_ Jazz thought to herself as she took hold of the bars. Slowly, the lanky teenager began to pull herself up by her hands, using her feet for support and propulsion. She bit her lip, seeing Vlad's buzzards had seen her.

"Hey, boss..."

"Quiet, fool," his master spat.

"Boss..." another urged.

"Silence!" Vlad snapped.

"Boss, the girl's--" Vlad shot a bolt of energy into the cage, stunning them. Jazz smiled and continued her climb. Reaching the top, she rolled over the lip of the cage and landed in a graceful crouch. Vlad, too busy gloated and surrounded by humming machinery, didn't hear her. Silently, Jazz grabbed a piece of piping and prepared to take aim... she had to throw this just right... Taking a breath, she hurled it. The pipe smacked into Vlad, and bounced against the controls. He whirled around enraged.

"You GNAT..." he roared.

"Hiya," Jazz smiled, wiggling her fingers in teasing greeting.

"I will show you 'hiya' for your arrogance, Jasmine," Vlad growled. "Just as soon as my machine is done."

"Oh, it's done," the teen scoffed, pointing to the control panel. The man whirled to see it smashed, the level locked in reverse.

"What!" Vlad boggled. He then convulsed in pain as the machine tore his new found energy out of him, funneling it right back into his victims. The short circuiting released all four of the captives, who sank to the bottoms of their tanks. Danny Phantom and Sammy Spectre came to, shaking their heads.

"Where are we...?" the ghost boy muttered.

"I dunno," Sammy shrugged. "Last I remember, we were..."

"Guys!" Jazz cried, pointing frantically to her right. The two whirled to see their human halves in tangled heaps to their left, even thinner than normal.

"Oh, crud..." Danny Phantom gulped. Without a word, the two ghosts forced themselves back through the draining tubes and into their respective hosts. As they phased in, Danny and Sam seemed to inflate like half empty balloons, color returning to their flesh. They shook their heads and awoke.

"What in?" Sam blinked.

"Why are we in here?" Danny asked.

"Get Vlad!" Jazz cried, pointing to the dazed evil halfa struggling to his feet nearby. Without a word, Danny and Sam turned into ectoplasmic vapor, flowed through the pipes, and reformed outside of the funnels. They frowned, looking around.

"Where'd Vlad go?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam, I..." Danny trailed off as a series of pained gurgles reached his ears. They whirled around to see Vlad holding Jazz in the air by her neck, squeezing it.

"Surrender, or I will crush this insolent fool's neck like a grape," Vlad warned. To make his point, he put a touch more pressure on it.

"Blast the creep..." Jazz managed between gasps and gurgles.

"Jazz, no!" Danny begged.

"Tick tock, Daniel," Vlad scolded, hoisting Jazz higher.

"All right, all right!" Danny cried. "I'll do it. I s--" He was cut off by a serious of blasts. Four figures raised in, weapons blazing."

"Drop my daughter, you backstabbing..." Jack growled, aiming a large blaster at his former friend's face.

"Oh, silence you predictable OAF!" Vlad spat, firing a blast with his free hand. Jack went down with a grunt.

"First my children, now my husband!" Maddie roared. "I'll destroy you, Masters, so help me..."

"Oh, Maddie, my dearest..." Vlad sighed in feign heartbreak. "A pity you've gone to the dark side by marrying that fool. This hurts me... not at all," he finished, also KO'ing the advancing woman. Tucker didn't even get to open his mouth before he went down himself. Vlad was just turning to speak again to his fellow halfas, stunned at everything that had just happened, when several blasts tore into his back. He whirled.

_"Et tu_, Valerie?" he sighed at the incoming teen. "Then, fall Valerie," he added, jamming her engine with a single plasma blast. Valerie cried out in fear as she haphazardly rocketed across the room before finally crashing to the ground, dazed. "Now, as I was saying..." Vlad started.

"You really are a jerk," Sam snapped.

"Yes, quite," Vlad growled, hurling Jazz to join her family and Tucker. "I can do a lot more to them if you don't surrender to me right now."

"I told you I surrender," Danny spat.

"And I do too... just, don't hurt them!" she begged.

"Yes, yes, quite..." Vlad yawned. As he continued, he didn't notice Jazz, coming out of her daze and breathing properly again, stagger towards Tucker and fish in his backpack. Her face brightened as she found what she was looking for and pulled it free; a Fenton Thermos. Slowly, she crept up behind him.

"Are you quite done?" Vlad finished.

"No," Danny said as he noticed his sister taking aim, "but you are."

"What...?" Vlad asked as he whirled around.

"See ya, jerkwad," Jazz quipped as she activated the Thermos. Vlad, remembering he had been in his ghost form all this time, cursed his forgetting this key fact and was sucked away into the Thermos. Jazz looked down at him with an odd expression on her face. Vlad frowned as he watched her starting to hock back.

"No, you are not going to do what I think you're going t--" He was cut off as Jazz indeed spat into the Thermos. "For the love of Farve!" he growled as she capped the Thermos and pocketed it.

"And that... is that," she smiled, wiping her hands together. "You two okay?" she asked, looking up. She was answered by them glomping on.

"Jazz, you are awesome," Danny smiled.

"'Bout time you realized it," she smiled, ruffling his unruly hair. The sweet moment ended when the others came too, and saw Danny and Sam in ghost mode.

"Mom, Dad, I love you and all, but if you try to hurt us, I will defend myself..." Danny warned.

"Danny, honey, we're not going to hurt you!" Maddie begged as she cautiously walked up to him. Uneasy but willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, Danny lowered his arms and accepted the tight, warm hug from his mother. "I am so sorry, Danny... I am so, so sorry..."

"About what?" he asked.

"Our obsession with killing you... or, half of you," Jack replied, blinking in confusion. "Can you ever forgive us, son?"

"Well, sure Dad," Danny shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Well, good..." he smiled, hugging him as well.

"Aww," Sam grinned as the group hug went on. Finally, the five separated.

"So..." Danny sighed as he and Sam reverted and led them to the parlor upstairs, "I guess you wanna know the whole story now..."

"It'd be nice," Maddie shrugged.

"I already know it!" Tucker grinned.

"I know... part of it..." Valerie added hesitantly.

"Well, gather around then," Sam chided as they all sat down. Danny took a deep breath with his eyes closed, and began.

"It started a year, year and a half ago. It was after the Fenton Portal failed to work this one time, and Sam thought it'd be fun if I put on a jumpsuit and posed with it for a picture or two..."


End file.
